Total Drama Island Remake
by Vychissoise
Summary: Chris McLean y Bridgette serán los presentadores de esta nueva edición en el Campamento Wawanakwa. ¿Quieres unirte a ellos? ¡Apúntate! Inscripciones cerradas. Hoy, una competencia de aguantar bajo el sol, y un chantaje... ¡Pasen y vean!
1. Inscripciones

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REMAKE**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

Chris McLean, el famoso presentador, estaba en el muelle del Campamento Wawanakwa, acompañado por una mujer rubia con una sudadera azul. Los dos saludaron alegremente a la cámara mientras gritaban:

Chris y Bridgette - ¡Bienvenidos a TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REMAKE!

Chris - La nueva edición del concurso que presenta 20 nuevos campistas en un sitio ya conocido por todos.

Bridgette - Nuestros 20 campistas competirán aquí durante varias semanas por el gran premio de ¡un millón de dólares!

Chris - Echas de menos a tu novio, ¿a que sí?

Bridgette - ¡Cállate, Chris!

Chris - Para hacer las cosas más divertidas, nuestra querida Bridgette presentará el concurso conmigo… Aunque más le vale no chupar cámara o será despedida de inmediato.

Bridgette – Mi pobre Geoff se hará cargo de los Aftermaths.

Chris - ¡En compañía de Blaineley, por supuesto! (Ríe cruelmente)

Bridgette - ¿¡QUÉ!

Chris – Reirán, llorarán y sobre todo competirán por el premio en esta nueva y apasionante edición del concurso.

Bridgette – Oye, tenemos que hablar de lo de Blaineley, eh…

Chris - ¡Y ahora, demos paso a nuestros 20 campistas!

Bien, si queréis participar en esta nueva edición de Total Drama solo tenéis que completar la siguiente ficha. Os pediría algunas cosillas para hacer las cosas más creíbles: primero, que no elijáis nombres en japonés para vuestro personaje, ya que se supone que todos son chicos jóvenes de Canadá que van a participar en un reality-show. Segundo, os pediría que no crearais una Mary Sue o un Gary Stu, el típico personaje que sueña con hacer muchos amigos, se lleva bien con todos y no tiene ningún defecto. Puede haber alguna persona (como por ejemplo Geoff) que tenga esas cualidades, pero si todos son así… ¿Dónde está el drama de Total Drama? =P

Solo eso os pido, espero ver mucha variedad entre la gente que se propone (espero ver alguna Izzy, alguna Heather o algún Harold por ahí suelto), y os prometo que el fic será genial y os reiréis mucho con él.

**FICHA**

**Nombre (no es obligatorio apellido):  
>Edad (15-18 años):<br>Estereotipo:  
>Aspecto físico (color de pelo, de ojos, altura…):<br>Vestimenta:  
>Personalidad:<br>Personaje favorito de Total Drama:  
>Personaje más odiado:<br>Hobbies:  
>Particularidades (alergias, trastornos mentales…):<br>Frase de presentación:**

Cubro una ficha como ejemplo.

**Nombre (no es obligatorio apellido):** Susanne**  
>Edad (15-18 años):<strong> 17 años**  
>Estereotipo: <strong>La mala**  
>Aspecto físico (color de pelo, de ojos, altura…):<strong> Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, 1,70 m, delgada, con las piernas particularmente largas y un poco "plana".**  
>Vestimenta: <strong>Un top rosa y unos shorts vaqueros, unas sandalias azules, y una diadema azul en el pelo.**  
>Personalidad: <strong>Susanne es bastante cruel y retorcida. Es fría, calculadora y siempre planea todo meticulosamente. Suele fingir su amabilidad, cuando en realidad odia a casi todo el mundo.**  
>Personaje favorito de Total Drama: <strong>Heather**  
>Personaje más odiado: <strong>Gwen**  
>Hobbies: <strong>Ver la tele, ir de compras, hacer footing…**  
>Particularidades (alergias, trastornos mentales…): <strong>Es intolerante a la lactosa.**  
>Frase de presentación: <strong>"Soy Susanne, y pienso ganar este concurso, da igual quién se interponga en mi camino".

No hay un número preciso de chicos y chicas, aunque preferiría que estuviera equilibrada la cosa por lo que espero que haya más o menos el mismo número de solicitudes de un sexo que del otro. Las inscripciones duran 5 días y pasados los 5 días, si se ha cubierto el cupo, se publicará el primer capítulo. Si no, se dejarán algunos días más de margen.

El fic será más o menos similar a Total Drama Island: cada capítulo será una prueba y en ese mismo capítulo abandonará el fic uno de los personajes (será completamente aleatorio, no habrá votaciones a excepción de la final). Cada 5 expulsiones habrá un Aftermath, presentado por Geoff y Blaineley, en el que intervendrán los personajes expulsados. Y respecto a los personajes de Total Drama, Chris, Bridgette y Chef estarán en el campamento haciendo sus funciones de presentadores y cocinero, respectivamente, ¡pero todos los demás concursantes aparecerán de una manera o de otra!  
>En principio, durante cada prueba los concursantes recibirán la ayuda de dos ex concursantes, uno ayudando a cada equipo… Y por supuesto, la gran mayoría harán su aparición también en los Aftermaths. También veremos a algunos trabajando como becarios por la isla, en fin, que no será un fic totalmente basado en los OCs, aunque ellos serán los protagonistas.<p>

Y con esto, ya está todo! Espero recibir muchas solicitudes, y bueno, respecto a las actualizaciones, no serán muy muy constantes porque también tengo que actualizar mi otro fic, Total Drama: World Tour Express, pero prometo que cada poco tiempo habrá un capítulo nuevo.

¡Espero vuestros personajes! ¡Un saludo!


	2. Cap 1: Ante el fuego de campamento, pt1

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REMAKE  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1: Ante el fuego del campamento, parte 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes originales son propiedad cada uno de su creador. Chris y los ex-concursantes tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Espero que os guste este primer capítulo ^^ Antes que nada disculparme por si alguno de vosotros no está contento con la forma de representar a vuestros personajes, y también disculparme por mis "españoladas". He intentado usar un español lo más neutro posible, pero no sé si lo he conseguido...**

** ¡Espero que os guste!  
><strong>

-Y aquí llegan nuestros concursantes-anunció Chris, justo cuando un bote llegaba a la isla.

En el muelle, Chris y Bridgette se preparaban para dar bienvenida a todos los concursantes nuevos. Bridgette parecía cansada y Chris ansioso. El primer bote llegó a la isla y de él se bajó una chica de pelo marrón, con el pelo recogido, y una camiseta blanca.

-¡Nina! ¡Bienvenida!

-¡Hola, Chris, hola, Bridge! Estoy encantada de estar aquí-dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa, y se abrazó a Bridgette.

-Uhmm... Hola-dijo la chica, simplemente.

-Disculpa a Bridgette, Nina. Sin Geoff es bastante sosa como presentadora... ¡Recuerda que estás en período de prueba, Bridgette, así que ya estás dando una bienvenida como es debida a nuestra concursante!

-Ejem... ¡HOLA, NINA, BIENVENIDA A LA ISLA WAWANAKWA! ¡YUHUUUUUU! ¡VIVAAAAA!-gritó Bridgette, pero solo consiguió que Nina se quedara paralizada por el espanto.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso-pidió Nina, y se fue con sus maletas al otro lado del muelle.

Otro bote llegó. De él se bajó un chico que cargaba una mochila, bastante alto, y con el pelo marrón. Llevaba una camisa color verde y azul y unos jeans con una cadena.

-¡Hola a todos!-gritó mientras bajaba del bote.

-¡Simon! ¡Qué hay, tío!-exclamó Chris.

-Es genial, siempre había querido estar en Wawanakwa-exclamó Simon.

-Pues ya has cumplido tu sueño, esperemos que dure mucho-dijo Chris, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba que deseaba lo contrario.

-Deja que te coja la mochila-le dijo Bridgette amablemente, pero el chico se apartó.

-¡NO TOQUES MI MOCHILA!-gritó.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Perdón!-exclamó Bridgette.

-Uf... Perdón. No suelo ser así, jeje... Pero no toques la mochila-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Atchús!-estornudó Nina-. Uff... Necesito un pañuelo...

-¡Tranquila!-exclamó Simon, y empezó a buscar en la mochila. Después de sacar una navaja multiusos, una taza de café, una barbie, un mando de TV, un libro y varias bolsas de patatas fritas sacó un paquete de pañuelos.

-Gracias-le dijo Nina con una sonrisa, y se sonó la nariz.

Otro bote llegó a la isla. Bajó un chico con el pelo desordenado, una ropa particularmente desgastada y oscura y una piel mate.

-Y con todos ustedes, ¡Damian!

-¿Qué hay?-dijo el chico, y miró maliciosamente a Nina y Simon.

-Tenemos un informe que dice que disfrutas quemando cosas...-dijo Bridgette, leyendo un papel-. Más te vale no quemar nada del bosque, ¡los árboles son nuestros amigos!

-Tranquila, guapa-dijo, y le guiñó un ojo-. Si me das tu número de teléfono no quemo nada.

-¡Tengo novio! Y está cachas-afirmó Bridgette, y se alejó del chico.

Del siguiente bote bajó una chica bajita y de pelo negro, con una ropa (a diferencia de Damian) bastante clara: camiseta a rayas azul y blanco y converse blancos también.

-¡Montse! Sé bienvenida-la saludó Chris.

-¡CHRIS! ¡Eres genial!-dijo la chica, y se abrazó al presentador.

-Uhm... Bueno, luego te explicaré las prohibiciones acerca de mi persona-dijo Chris, simplemente, y apartó a la chica.

-¡Hola!-saludó a los demás, y se puso al lado de Nina-. Soy Montse.

-Hola, Montse-dijo Damian, con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien, aunque me he mareado un poco por el viaje y...

-¡A callar!-gritó Chris-. Que ya llega el siguiente concursante.

Un chico de pelo sucio y revuelto, gafas mal colocadas, suéter de rombos y pantalones de pana y zapatillas sucias bajó.

-Y aquí tenemos a Petey-anunció Chris.

-Ugh-dijo Montse-. Es un poco... Así, ¿no?

-Hola-dijo el chico-. ¡ATCHÚS! ¡Tengo muchas alergias! ¿Hay alguien aquí que use ATCHÚS champú de ATCHÚS camomila ATCHÚS?

-Yoo...-dijo Nina, avergonzada.

-ATCHÚS, ATCHÚS-el chico empezó a ponerse rojo.

-¡Ay, dios, que se nos muere!-gritó Bridgette, histérica.

-¡Tranquilos, tengo penicilina en mi mochila!-gritó Simon, y empezó a buscar en la mochila. Al cabo de un rato encontró por fin una jeringuilla y se la clavó al chico en el cuello.

-¡Ahhhh! Gracias-dijo Petey, completamente rojo-. Casi me muero.

Otro bote llegó a la vez que Petey se arrastraba hacia donde estaban Nina, Monste y Damian. Una chica rubia, de cuerpo esbelto y sonrisa de cine bajó del bote. Llevaba un short y una camiseta y, extrañamente, una zapatilla de cada color.

-¡Hola, Uma!-saludó Chris.

-¡Chriis!-saludó la chica, con una sonrisa.

-Espera... ¿Tú no eres la hija de John Looney?-preguntó Montse.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-negó Uma.

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Te vi en Celebrity Manhunt!-exclamó la mujer-. ¡OH, DIOS, AMO A TU PADRE!

-¡Cállate!-dijo Uma, furiosa, y pegó un empujón a Montse, la cual cayó del muelle al agua.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó Montse, y se oyó un "chofff".

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-rió Damian-. Me encanta tu estilo... Por cierto, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu nariz?

-¡Cállate tú también!-y le pegó otro empujó a Damian, quien también cayó al agua.

-Vaya, una chica de armas tomar-se asombró Chris-. ¡Me encanta!

Otro bote llegó. Justo cuando Montse y Damian subieron, empapados, al muelle una chica de pelo marrón oscuro, ojos color miel, alta y atractiva bajó del bote. Usaba un corto vestido amarillo, y cuando se colocó frente a Chris meneó su larga melena.

-¡Menudo antro!-dijo la chica, furiosa-. No pienso quedarme aquí.

-Y aquí está la alegría de la casa, ¡Cleo!

-No me gusta tu actitud, Chris-dijo Cleo-. Y no me gusta esta isla. Yo me voy.

-No puedes irte-dijo Chris-. ¡Firmaste un contrato!

-Grr... El viejo truco del contrato-dijo Cleo, y se puso al lado de Uma tras lanzarle una mirada de odio.

Esta vez bajó un chico del bote: de piel clara, pelo despeinado y gafas, con una águila en su camiseta. Saludó a todos con una sonrisa.

-¡Aquí está Óscar!

-¡Eyyy! ¡Qué pasa! ¡Estoy encantado de estar aquí!-dijo el chico alegremente.

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó Cleo-. No hables tan alto...

-Me encantan las mujeres con carácter-dijo Damian, con una sonrisa, mientras Óscar se ponía a su lado.

Del siguiente bote bajó una chica de pelo largo y ojos oscuros, con la piel blanca como la nieve. Era bastante alta y guapa. Llevaba una ropa bastante oscura.

-¡Jennifer Allison!-exclamó Chris-. Bienvenida.

-¡Chris! ¡Es un placer estar aquí!-dijo ella, con una sonrisa-. ¡Bridgette, qué guapa estás! ¿Y esos son mis compañeros? ¡Son geniales! ¡Hola a todos!

-Vaya, qué chica tan dulce-exclamó Óscar con una sonrisa.

-Me va a hacer vomitar...-dijo Cleo.

Del siguiente bote se bajó otra chica: con el pelo tan oscuro que casi parecía verde, algo bajita y con el cuerpo bien formado. Llevaba un vestido azul con una faja verde.

-¡Y aquí está Andrómaca!-anunció Chris.

-Andromeda-le corrigió Bridgette.

-Menudo nombre-rio Chris-. Tus padres no te querían mucho, ¿verdad?

-Por favor, llamadme Andru-pidió la chica, ignorando que Chris se acababa de burlar de ella.

-¡Hola!-la saludó Nina-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bueno...-dijo Andru, pero no siguió la conversación.

Un chico con el pelo de estilo militar, fuerte y con varias cicatrices bajó del bote. Llevaba ropa muy oscura (camiseta negra, chaleco verde oscuro, pantalones verdes) de estilo militar, también.

-¡Matts!-exclamó Chris.

-Vaya, este chico impone-se asombró Bridgette.

-Qué hay-dijo el chico, con una voz fuerte y grave.

Una chica de estilo rockero, con el pelo rubio y largo y ojos azules, bajó del siguiente bote: dio un salto en el aire y cayó en el muelle de rodillas.

-¡QUÉ PASA!-gritó.

-Bienvenida, Ziemia-saludó Chris, y ayudó a la chica a levantarse.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado el viaje?-preguntó Bridgette.

-¡Ha sido RADICAL!-gritó, y se puso al lado de Cleo.

Otro chico bajó del bote, seguido de una chica. El chico llevaba una playera negra con un rayo azul eléctrico cruzándola, y tenía un piercing en la ceja. Su pelo marrón oscuro estaba empapado, al igual que el de la chica, de pelo rizado y una blusa vino ajustada que goteaba agua.

-¿Jake? ¿Mireya? ¿Qué os ha pasado?-se asombró Bridgette.

-Resulta-empezó a explicar Mireya-que mi bote se hundió y Jake se ofreció a salvarme.

-¡Fue genial!-dijo el chico-. Ella ahogándose, y yo en el bote, y yo saltando, y los tiburones, y el pato gigante volador...

-No había ningún pato, Jake-negó Mireya.

-¿En serio?

-Ehh... Poneos ahí con los demás concursantes-dijo Chris-. Y, Bridgette, que sea la última vez que hablas antes que yo en la presentación de un concursante.

Otra chica se bajó del siguiente bote: era alta, delgada, y con un cabello rojo intenso. Su polo blanco y sus shorts quedaban perfectos con la diadema que llevaba en el pelo.

-¡Sammy!-anunció Chris.

-Hola, Chris McLean-dijo la chica.

-¿Algunas palabras de bienvenida?-dijo el presentador.

-Sí. Me llamo Sammy. Y voy a ganar-dijo la mujer, mirando a sus compañeros.

-¡Je, je, cuidado!-dijo Damian, con una sonrisa-. ¡Es una chica mala!

-Pff... Paleto-murmuró Sammy, y se puso todo lo lejos posible de Damian que pudo.

Del siguiente bote bajó una chica de pelo negro como el carbón, largo y cogido en una cola de caballo. Su ojo derecho quedaba tapado por el flequillo. Su ropa parecía de motero.

-¡Anna!-la saludó Chris, pero todo saludo que obtuvo por parte de la chica fue un pisotón-. ¡AUUUUU! ¿Qué haces?

-No me caes bien, McLean-dijo la chica, simplemente.

-¡Qué novedad! ¿Cuándo le he caído yo bien a alguien?-dijo Chris, riendo, a pesar del dolor de su pie derecho.

Un chico bajó de otro bote: tenía el pelo de punta, pelirrojo, con abundantes pecas, y llevaba ropa elegante.

-¡Finn! ¡Hola!-exclamó Bridgette, pero fue golpeada por Chris.

-¿Qué te dije?-le dijo él, amenazadoramente.

-¡Hola, Chris, hola, Bridgette! ¡Vaya, pensé que nunca llegaría aquí! ¡Jaja, qué divertido! En el bote había una tele bastante grande, y me puse a verla, pero me mareé y vomité y...-siguió hablando mientras Chris lo arrastraba a donde estaban los demás concursantes.

-Que alguien le haga callar-dijo Cleo, furiosa.

-Será un placer-rio Damian, y se crujió los nudillos.

Un chico alto y musculoso bajó del bote. Llevaba ropa elegante y seria, y el pelo muy peinado. Al verle, las chicas se quedaron extasiadas.

-¡Es guapísimo!-exclamó Montse.

-Podría ser estrella de Hollywood...-murmuró Uma, con la baba cayéndole por un lado del labio.

-Bah, no es para tanto-dijo Ziemia.

-¡Es Drake!-exclamó Chris.

-Hola-saludó el chico-. ¡Qué emoción! Estar en Total Drama... Es genial.

Un chico de piel clara, ojos grises, cabello negro con una cresta gris, y dos piercings en la oreja izquierda se bajó de otro bote. Llevaba una playera sin mangas, que mostraba el tatuaje de su brazo.

-¡Edward!-saludó Chris-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha estado bien el viaje?

-Psé, ni fu ni fa-dijo Edward.

-¿Otro punk?-exclamó Cleo.

-Preciosa, yo no soy punk-se justificó Damian.

-Da igual, sois demasiado... raritos-dijo Cleo.

Llegó, por fin, la última concursante: una chica muy alta, delgada, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y una blusa con mariposas estampadas.

-¡Y por fin, Samantha!-dijo Chris.

-¡Chris!-gritó la chica, y le hizo una foto-. Esto va para mi álbum personal. ¡Y LUEGO OS HAGO UNA FOTO A TODOS!

-Olvídate de eso-dijo Cleo.

-Pues nos vendría muy bien para las fotos promocionales-dijo Chris, pensativo-. ¡Venga, poneos ahí, que os hago una foto!

-Pero la quiero hacer yo...-dijo Samantha, pero Bridgette la llevó con los demás concursantes.

-Venga, ¡decid patata!

* * *

><p>Tras que Chris les guiara por todo el campamento, los 20 concursantes descubrieron cómo serían las ceremonias de expulsión: todos los concursantes, menos el expulsado, recibirían un malvavisco. El que no lo recibiera se iría por el Muelle de la Vergüenza y se iría en el Bote de los Perdedores.<p>

-Y llegó lo que estabais esperando, ¡la división en equipos!-anunció Chris-. Esta temporada tendremos dos equipos: las Águilas Cazadoras y los Perros Aulladores. Ahora diré los nombres de 10 de vosotros y os colocaréis allí, a la izquierda, ¿entendido?

-Entendido-dijeron los 20 a la vez.

-Bien. Allá voy. Jake. Cleo. Matts. Nina. Montse. Ziemia. Petey. Drake. Oscar. Mireya. Vosotros seréis... ¡los Perros Aulladores!-anunció Chris.

-¡Uuuh, Perros Aulladores!-exclamó Jake, alegremente-. ¡No perderemos!

-¡Somos los mejores!-exclamó Matts.

-Samantha. Andrómaca-"¡Que me llamo Andromeda"!-. Edward. Damian. Uma. Simon. Finn. Sammy. Jennifer. Anna. Vosotros seréis... ¡las Águilas Cazadoras!

-¡YUHUUU!-exclamó Edward-. ¡Esto está ganado!

-Águilas... Imponen más que unos chuchos-dijo Finn-. Los perros son geniales, pero las águilas cazan y vuelan, y van por el cielo, ¡y son geniales! Más que los perros.

-Cállate-le dijo Cleo, desde el otro equipo.

-Y ahora os explicaré vuestra primera prueba: constará de dos partes. La primera será ir a la playa y hacer fuego en una hoguera. El fuego tiene que ser bastante grande y aguantar lo suficiente para poder cocinar los pescados que pescaréis en la segunda parte de la prueba. El equipo que más pescado cocine, ¡ganará la prueba!

-Vaya prueba más tonta-se quejó Anna.

-Fue la que se le ocurrió al Chef Hatchet-dijo Chris, simplemente.

* * *

><p><span>Cabaña de los Perros Aulladores - Chicas<span>

Montse llevaba su maleta al interior de su cabaña y las colocó en una litera. Nina se puso en la litera de encima. Ziemia y Cleo se pusieron en otra litera juntas, mientras que Mireya se quedó sola.

-No te importa quedarte sola, ¿verdad, cielo?-preguntó Cleo cruelmente.

-Claro que no-dijo Mireya con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>- CONFESIONARIO -<strong>

**Mireya -**(Enfadada) _S__í que me importa..._

* * *

><p>-Vaya tropa los del otro equipo, ¿verdad? No nos va a ser difícil ganar la primera prueba-dijo Nina con una sonrisa.<p>

-Sí, y además la prueba parece fácil-dijo Ziemia, tumbada en la cama, alegremente.

-¡Nunca os confiéis!-las advirtió Cleo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Mireya, inocentemente.

-Ese Chris McLean se cree muy listo, y hará lo imposible por fastidiarnos en la prueba-explicó Cleo-. ¿No habíais visto el programa antes?

* * *

><p>Cabaña de las Águilas Cazadoras - Chicos<strong><br>**

**-**¡Wow! Esta cabaña es increíble-decía Finn mientras llevaba su maleta al interior de la cabaña-. ¡Eh, Simon! ¿Te importa que me ponga contigo?

-Claro que no, tío-dijo el chico.

-¿No te quitas tu mochila?-preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de ella?-dijo Simon desconfiadamente.

-Te la va a robar, amigo-dijo Damian, con una sonrisa, tumbándose en la litera de encima de Edward.

-¿Eh? ¡Dejad mi mochila!

-No hay que tocar las cosas de los demás-dijo Finn-. Una vez mi tío Paco me llevó a una pista de patinaje, ¡oh, Dios, qué divertido es patinar! Bueno, pues fuimos a la pista, fuimos en coche, era un coche bastante antiguo, había sido antes de mi abuelo, bueno, fuimos a la pista y entonces mi tío Paco, que es el hermano de mi madre, me dijo, en la pista, me dijo: "¡No toques las cosas de los demás, está mal!", y claro, desde entonces nunca he tocado ninguna cosa ajena, porque mi tío Paco...-Finn fue interrumpido por Damian, quien le lanzó una maleta a la cabeza. Finn cayó de su litera-. ¡AU! ¡Qué daño!

* * *

><p><strong>- CONFESIONARIO - <strong>

**Edward - **_En serio, ¿qué le pasa a Finn? ¡No se calla ni a patadas! Me pone la cabeza loca..._

**Finn -**_ Creo que a mis compañeros les encantan mis historias... A mi amiga Susi también le gustan mucho mis historias. Una vez estábamos en el parque y... _(La imagen empieza a pasar a toda velocidad, mientras Finn habla cerca de dos horas)_... En resumen, que es por eso que nunca como carne de mula._

* * *

><p><span>Cabaña de las Águilas Cazadoras - Chicas<span>

Sammy y Samantha se estaban peleando por la litera de arriba.

-¡Me la he pedido yo primero!-dijo Sammy, intentando poner su maleta ahí.

-¡Yo le hice una foto primero!-exclamó Samantha-. He aquí la prueba-y sacó una foto.

-¿Le has hecho una foto a una litera?-preguntó Uma, mientras se tumbaba en su litera.

-Ehh... Sí-dijo ella-. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

* * *

><p><strong>- CONFESIONARIO -<strong>

**Uma - **_Lo que yo os diga: todos locos._

* * *

><p>-Chicas-dijo Jennifer Allison con una sonrisa-, ¿qué os parecería si nos hacemos una foto todas juntas? ¡Espero que seamos súper amigas!<p>

-¡Sí, qué buena idea!-afirmó Samantha, y sacó su cámara, pero en ese momento aprovechó Sammy para quedarse con la cama de arriba-. ¡Nooo!

-¡Venga, hagámonosla!-pidió Jennifer, y todas se pusieron con ella... menos una-. ¡Andru! Ven con nosotras.

-Eh...-dijo la chica, avergonzada-. Bu-bueno... Está bien-y se puso con ellas, un poco a regañadientes.

* * *

><p><strong>- CONFESIONARIO -<strong>

**Jennifer Allison - **_Qué tías tan tontas... No las aguanto. No voy a tardar en librarme de todas ellas, ¡ya lo estoy planeando todo!_

**Andromeda - **_Ehh... Bueno, me da un poco de vergüenza usar esto, pero... eh... quería decir que mis compañeras son... uh... bastante majas. _(Se pone roja)

* * *

><p><span>Cabaña de los Perros Aulladores - Chicos<span>

Oscar, Matts, Drake, Jake y Petey se repartieron las literas: Jake y Drake dormirían en una, Oscar y Matts en otra y Petey quedó solo en otra.

-¡Esto es genial!-dijo Oscar.

-Yo estoy deseando ver a las chicas-dijo Jake, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero, por favor, no causes conflictos-dijo Drake-. Al menos no con las de nuestro equipo. Nuestro equipo debe estar unido.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Solo quiero ser su amigo-afirmó Jake, sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Petey?-preguntó Oscar.

El chico se estaba urgando la nariz. Cuando vio que le hablaban, enseñó sus dientes sucios en una especie de sonrisa repugnante.

-Eh... Uj-se asqueó Oscar.

-Concursantes-oyeron que decía la voz de Chris desde el altavoz-, reuníos en el muelle en 20 minutos... ¡La primera prueba tendrá lugar por fin!

-¡Al fin!-dijo Matts-. Estoy deseando hacer la prueba.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSANTES<strong>

**Águilas Cazadoras - **Simon, Finn, Anna, Jennifer Allison, Edward, Sammy, Uma, Andromeda, Samantha, Damian

**Perros Aulladores - **Jake, Ziemia, Mireya, Montse, Oscar, Matts, Nina, Drake, Petey, Cleo

Y con esto acaba el primer capítulo de Total Drama Island Remake. La primera prueba se desarrollará en el próximo capítulo, y conoceremos quién será el primer expulsado del show. Hagan sus apuestas, ¿qué equipo será el primero en perder? ¿Y quién caerá con su equipo? ¡Descubridlo en el próximo y apasionante capítulo de Total Drama Island Remake!

Y, por supuesto, disculparme si alguno de los que ha ofrecido a su personaje para el concurso se ha sentido molesto por cómo he desarrollado a su personaje. Acepto sugerencias, por supuestísimo =) ¡Un saludito, espero vuestras reviews!


	3. Cap 2: Ante el fuego de campamento, pt2

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REMAKE**

**Capítulo 2: Ante el fuego del campamento, parte 2**

**Disclaimer: Chris y los ex-concursantes no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Si no nadaría en dinero.**

-¡CONCURSANTES! ¡EEEEEN FILA!

Los 20 concursantes estaban en la cabaña del comedor. El Chef Hatchet les estaba sirviendo unas mugrientas bandejas de comida que contenían maravillas tales como gachas de avena insípidas, un trozo de pan mohoso, un vaso de agua con una mosca muerta flotando y una manzana podrida de postre.

-Yo acostumbro a comer cosas con más... eh... sustancia-dijo Uma, mirando horrorizada su bandeja.

-¿AH SÍ?-exclamó el Chef-. ¡Pues nada, si no lo quieres no lo comas, soldado!-y le quitó la bandeja de la mano.

-¡No, no, no!-dijo Uma-. Aunque sea incomestible, es comida. Prefiero morir de asco a morir de hambre.

-No te ha salido muy bien la negociación, ¿verdad, preciosa?-dijo Damian con una sonrisa una vez Uma se hubo sentado a la mesa de su equipo, las Águilas Cazadoras.

-Oh, cállate-dijo Uma, enfadada.

-¿Qué se cree ese Chris? Primero se ríe de nosotros en la presentación, luego nos mete en unas cabañas horribles llenas de bichos y ahora pone a ese psicópata a darnos de comer-dijo Anna, peleando con sus gachas por coger el tenedor.

-Sí, es que Chris es así. Recuerdo cuando vi la primera temporada por primera vez. Fue un día que había ido a casa de mi abuela Paquita, que siempre está cosiendo. Tiene dos gatos, Misifú y Arrumacos. Misifú es pardo, y es un poco agresivo, pero Arrumacos es muy buena. Cuando era bebé Misifú se me tumbó en la cara y me puse rojo y me hinché. Mis padres creían que yo era alérgico a los gatos, ¡pero no! Resulta que sólo soy alérgico al pollo, al azúcar, a todos los vegetales, a la carne de cerdo y al trigo. Además soy celíaco, no puedo comer nada con gluten-contó Finn.

-¿Pero tú qué comes?-preguntó Simon, sorprendido.

-Básicamente tofu y pescados azules... Sin sal, por supuesto, porque tengo la tensión alta.

-¿Y la conclusión de tu historia es...?-preguntó Anna, cansinamente.

-¿Conclusión?-dijo Finn con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, tenéis que comer deprisa!-urgió Sammy, mirando su reloj-. En menos de 10 minutos empieza la prueba y tenemos que encontrarnos con Chris en la playa.

-Tranquila, Sammy, nos da tiempo de sobra...-comentó Edward, pero de repente sus gachas le saltaron a la cara y cayó de espaldas-. ¡Aaaaah! ¡Gachas asesinas!

En la otra mesa, todos estaban asqueados viendo a Petey comiendo.

-¡Es fantástico estar aquí!-dijo Matts, emocionado, tirando su trozo de pan al que ya le habían salido patas.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde ves tú lo fantástico?-preguntó Cleo.

-Tienes razón, esto es un asco-concedió Matts.

-¿A qué se debe tu cambio repentino de opinión?-preguntó Nina, con curiosidad.

-Uhmm...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Matts - **_Mi madre lo llama "bipolaridad". Resulta que cuando tengo una opinión, de repente cambia y opino todo lo contrario... Pero claro, si los demás se enteran de esto lo usarán en mi contra, como mi tía Suzanne, que se aprovechaba siempre de ella para ver lo que ella quería en la tele._

* * *

><p>-Nada, da igual-dijo Matts, y siguió "comiendo".<p>

-Eh, Ziemia, ¿qué tal estás?-le preguntó Jake con una sonrisa.

-Eh... Bien-dijo la chica, que estaba intentando quitar la mosca de su vaso de agua-. ¿Por qué?

-Naaada-dijo Jake-. Sólo quería saber qué tal estabas, jejeje.

-¿Jejeje? En fin...

-¿Y tú, Andrómeda?-le preguntó.

-¿Yo? ¡Uh! Bien... Eh... Gracias-dijo Andrómeda, sonrojándose sin motivo aparente.

-Mirad a esas Águilas-dijo Cleo, arrastrando las palabras-. Más nos vale ganar esta primera prueba.

-Tranquila, chati-le dijo Jake-. Yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien... ¿Te parece bien?-y le guiñó un ojo.

-... Apártate de mí-le dijo Cleo-. Y como me vuelvas a guiñar un ojo las gachas acaban en tu cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Jake - **_Le gusto. Está confusa. Pero le gusto._

**Cleo - **_¿De dónde sacáis a estos frikis? ¡En serio! ¡Qué horror! Entre el rarito de Petey, el ligón de Jake y la antisocial de Andrómeda... Menudo equipo._

* * *

><p>Los 20 concursantes habían ido a la playa tras terminar su "comida". Chris les esperaba allí con una sonrisa; de Bridgette no había rastro.<p>

-¡Bienvenidos, concursantes!-saludó Chris-. ¿Preparados para vuestra primera prueba?

-Dinos ya en qué consiste-dijo Cleo.

-Sí, que la princesa se nos impacienta-dijo Damian con una sonrisa.

-¿Princesa? ¿Dónde?-preguntó Mireya, alegremente.

-Es una forma de hablar, Mireya...-le dijo Matts.

-¡Ah! Claro.

-¡Tranquilidad, tranquilidad! La primera prueba de hoy tiene dos partes. De momento, os contaré en qué consiste la primera: tendréis que hacer una fogata en la playa. Tan sencillo como eso: buscad madera y haced fuego.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Damian con una sonrisa, que asustó a los demás.

-¿Nos vais a obligar a que hagamos una fogata con Damian por aquí?-dijo Drake, mirándolo asustado.

-Al menos tú no estás en su equipo-dijo Simon, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-En fin, cuando los dos equipos hayáis hecho una fogata os explicaré la segunda parte de la prueba. ¡Tenéis una hora para hacer el fuego!

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos, y empezaron su labor.

**Águilas Cazadoras**

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-exclamó Sammy, metiendo prisa a su equipo-. ¡A ver, Uma, Edward, Finn, Jennifer, vosotros iréis a por madera! ¡Damian, tú busca dos piedras para hacer fuego! ¡Andromeda, Samantha, Simon, Anna, vosotros buscad bastantes hojas y hierbas para mantener el fuego!

-¿Quién te ha nombrado capitana?-preguntó Anna.

-¡No necesito que me nombren nada!-respondió Sammy-. Si queréis ganar hacedme caso. He estado antes en campamentos y sé hacer fogatas.

-Confiemos en ella, seguro que sabe lo que dice-dijo Jennifer Allison con una sonrisa.

-¡Así se habla, Jennifer! ¡Venga, vamos a por la madera!-exclamó Edward.

-¿Y cómo quieres las piedras, princesa?-preguntó Damian.

-Sé que eres un pirómano. Sabes perfectamente cómo es el tamaño ideal de piedras para hacer fuego.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Sammy - **_¡Oh, qué va! Yo no soy una mandona. No confío en ninguno de esos 9 personajillos. Pero QUIERO ganar._

**Simon - **_Yo llevaba un encendedor en mi mochila, pero... Si no me lo piden, yo no saco nada._

* * *

><p><strong>Perros Aulladores<strong>

Cleo iba cargando con un montón de ramas cuando chocó contra Petey, que estaba parado mirando al mar. Drake, que iba detrás de Cleo, también chocó contra ellos.

-¡Ugh! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Drake, a quien se le habían caído todas las ramas.

-No sé... Es este tío-dijo Cleo, señalando a Petey-. Es más raro que una manicura en las uñas de los pies.

-Eh... Ya-dijo Drake, y tocó el hombro de Petey-. Petey, ¿estás bien?

-El mar. Un sinfín de posibilidades. Tan infinito. Y nunca explorado. Oh, mar. Oh, mar-recitó Petey, y se fue dando trotes a por madera.

Tanto a Cleo como a Drake les recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Mientras tanto, en la playa Mireya y Montse colocaban piedras formando un círculo y ponían madera en su interior.

-Ahora solo nos queda que alguien haga fuego-dijo Montse, sonriente.

-Pues yo no sé-comentó Mireya-. Preguntémosle a algún chico.

-¿Chicos? ¡Ah, no, no!-dijo Nina, llegando con varias hojas-. Yo sé hacerlo. Dadme dos piedras.

Mireya cogió dos piedras del suelo y se las dio a Nina. La deportista empezó a golpearlas rítmicamente, y unas chispas empezaron a salir de ambas piedras cada vez que chocaban.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué buena!-dijo Jake, que había salido de la nada-. ¿Todo se te da igual de bien?

-Eh... Je, je...-dijo Nina, pero el comentario de Jake hizo que perdiera el ritmo y que una de las piedras se le cayera de la mano-. ¡Uy! ¡Noo!

-Tranquila, ten-dijo Jake, recogiendo la piedra y dándosela.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Nina - **_Vamos a ver, Nina... Has venido aquí a llevarte el millón de dólares. No puedes distraerte con los chicos. Ni con sus rostros apolíneos. Ni con sus sonrisas de perla. Ni con sus cuerpos esculturales. Ni con su amabilidad. Ni con... Uy, ¿cuánto rato llevo aquí metida?_

* * *

><p>-Eh, tened cuidado con Petey-dijo Cleo, llegando a donde estaban y tirando las ramas al suelo de cualquier manera.<p>

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jake.

-Es raro... Da miedo-dijo Cleo, simplemente, y se tumbó a descansar-. ¡Uf! Qué agotamiento.

-¿Ya estás cansada?-le preguntó Nina, golpeando las piedras.

-Perdona, bonita, pero esas ramas son muy pesadas-dijo Cleo.

-¡Eh, chicos, miradme! ¡Soy una morsa!-dijo Óscar, poniéndose dos ramas en la boca haciéndolas pasar por colmillos.

-Óscar, para ya...-dijo Nina-. Maldición, no consigo hacer fuego.

-¡Oh, déjame a mí!-dijo Óscar, con una sonrisa-. El truco está en golpear en las partes convexas.

-¿En serio?

Al cabo de unos intentos, Óscar consiguió hacer fuego. Todos lo miraron asombrados.

-Míralo. Y parecía idiota-dijo Drake, con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Óscar - **_Mi madre siempre dice que yo soy muy inteligente, pero... Los listillos no suelen ganar estos concursos. Aquí ganan los graciosos. _

* * *

><p><strong>Águilas Cazadoras<br>**

**-**¡Al fin!-exclamó Sammy cuando entre Damian y Anna habían conseguido hacer el fuego.

-Casi nos dejamos la mano...-comentó Anna, viendo las heridas que se había hecho.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¿Ya lo habéis conseguido?-dijo Chris, que acababa de llegar con un batido de coco y llevando sólo un bañador.

-¡Sí!-dijo Sammy, emocionada.

-Vaya, y parece que los del otro equipo también lo han conseguido-dijo Chris, viendo la hoguera que había hecho Óscar-. Creo que es momento de que os explique en qué consiste la segunda parte de la prueba.

-No me digas que tenemos que danzar alrededor del fuego mientras sacrificamos una oveja a los dioses-comentó Cleo, riéndose.

-Pues no es mala idea, peeero no-dijo Chris. Fue hacia unos matorrales y volvió con varias cañas de pescar que había sacado de allí.

-¿Vamos a tener que pescar?-dijo Edward, emocionado.

-Efectiviwonder-dijo Chris, alegremente, y les dio una caña de pescar a Uma, Finn, Jennifer, Matts, Montse y Drake-. Vosotros seis seréis los responsables de pescar para vuestros equipos. Los demás deberéis llevar el pescado a la hoguera y cocinarlo. Y, por supuesto, seguir llevando hojas para que no se os apague el fuego. Tendréis que servir el pescado en un plato y llevarlo a esa mesa antes de que se acabe el tiempo. El equipo que más pescado haya cocinado será el ganador. Tenéis dos horas.

-Ehh... Chris, ¿por qué llevas un bañador?-preguntó Matts.

-Oh, bueno... Ya lo veréis-dijo Chris alegremente, y se fue dejando a los concursantes con sus tareas.

Los dos equipos se fueron cada uno hacia su hoguera. Uma, Finn y Jennifer fueron a un lado de la playa y se pusieron a pescar. Matts, Montse y Drake pescaban unos metros más lejos.

-No me puedo creer que nos hagan pescar-dijo Uma, horrorizada-. No me gusta matar animales.

-Creéme-dijo Jennifer, con una sonrisita-, esos animales nos agradecerán que los matemos. Tú tan solo mira la cantidad de basura que hay en el mar.

-Esa es otra... ¿Quién se los va a comer luego? Porque yo no. Esos peces están contaminados.

-Sí, una vez fui con mi madre a una pescadería-dijo Finn-. El pescadero nos dijo que los peces cada vez estaban más contaminados porque las empresas tiraban residuos radiactivos al mar y entonces se volvían verdes fluorescentes y claro, yo me asusté, y desde entonces no como pescado.

-Pero si antes dijiste que el pescado era una de las pocas cosas que podías comer-comentó Uma.

-Sí, si poder puedo, pero no lo como-dijo Finn, simplemente, y empezó a pescar.

A unos metros de allí, Matts, Montse y Drake hacían la misma labor.

-¡Yihaaaa!-exclamó Montse, sacando su primer pez del agua-. ¡Yo soy una experta en pescar, muchachos!

-Excelente trabajo, Montse-comentó Drake, pero no sonreía: parecía muy concentrado.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Drake - **_Yo soy un caballero. Por eso no puedo permitir que Montse se esfuerce en exceso... No es que yo sea competitivo. Solo... Caballeroso, ¿entendido?_

* * *

><p>-Chicos, os traigo un cubo-dijo Nina-. Meted aquí los peces.<p>

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Montse. Lleno el cubo de agua y metió allí el pez que había pescado.

-¿Qué pez será?-preguntó Petey, que había salido de la nada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Petey! ¡Qué susto!-gritó Montse.

-¿Será un rodaballo?-preguntó Petey-. Soy alérgico al rodaballo.

-Sí, eh... Supongo que no...-dijo Montse, y volvió a su labor de pescar.

Mientras tanto, en la fogata de las Águilas Cazadoras Jennifer llevaba los primeros peces para que los cocinaran.

-Los hemos pescado entre Uma, Finn y yo-dijo con una sonrisa, dándole el cubo a Anna.

-Un momento, ¿por qué vienes tú? Es Simon quien tenía que traer el cubo-dijo Sammy.

-Oh, sí, respecto a él... Ha tenido algunos problemillas-comentó Jennifer, y señaló a Simon, que estaba siendo atacado por un águila mientras Edward y Damian intentaban ayudarle.

-¡Ja!-rió Cleo, desde su fogata-. Qué irónico. Sois las Águilas Cazadoras y os atacan las águilas. Qué patético.

-Cleo, preciosa, te estás quemando un zapato-comentó Anna con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Ah. ¡AH!-exclamó Cleo, viendo que era cierto, y tras quitarse el zapato fue corriendo al agua mientras Anna, Sammy y Jennifer reían.

De repente notaron que un chorro de agua se acercaba a su fogata. Sammy, horrorizada, se interpuso entre el agua y el fuego, mojándose toda la ropa. Todos empezaron a buscar de dónde venía el chorro de agua, hasta que divisaron a Chris con su bañador, unas gafas de sol y una pistola de agua bañándose en el mar y apuntando a los concursantes.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamó, con una sonrisa.

-¡Chris! ¡Maldito seas!-exclamó Anna, y le tiró una piedra que había cerca, la cual Chris esquivó por los pelos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Anna - **_Chris puede darse por muerto. _(Saca un cuaderno y empieza a escribir algo en él)

* * *

><p>-Muy bien-dijo Sammy, que empezaba a perder los nervios-. ¡Samantha, ven aquí! Tú protegerás el fuego de Chris. Si lo apaga...-y dejó la amenaza en el aire.<p>

-¡Tranquila, compañera!-exclamó Samantha, y se puso entre la fogata y el mar-. Yo soy experta en proteger fuegos. Y en provocarlos. Pero por eso ya tuve problemas con la policía y el guardabosques de mi ciudad. Fue un lío de juicios y...

-Cállate. Empiezas a parecerte a Finn-comentó Anna.

Samantha aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle una foto a la fogata, a Cleo con el zapato quemado y a Chris en bañador.

-¡Chris, ésta va para mi álbum personal!-exclamó Samantha con una sonrisa.

Simon había logrado librarse del águila y Damian y Edward volvían a sus funciones de alimentar el fuego con ramas y hojas. Mientras tanto, en la fogata de los Perros Aulladores, Nina había sido escogida como protectora del fuego, mientras Mireya y Jake alimentaban el fuego y Ziemia cocinaba los peces.

-¿No hay más peces?-preguntó Ziemia a Petey, que era el encargado de cargar con el cubo.

-Voy a buscar si quieres-dijo Petey.

-Pues sí, no estaría de más-dijo Ziemia, sirviendo el pescado que había cocinado en un plato.

Petey fue hasta donde estaban Montse, Matts y Drake pescando y cogió el cubo. Iba caminando hasta la fogata cuando uno de los peces del cubo saltó y le rozó el brazo. De repente empezó a ponerse rojo y a toser.

-¿Qué le pasa a Petey?-preguntó Mireya, que lo veía acercarse dando tumbos.

-No sé... Está rojo... ¿Le estará dando una insolación?-dijo Jake, sin preocuparse demasiado.

Petey fue tosiendo hasta la fogata y fue entonces cuando, debido a su estado, tropezó y derramó todo el cubo de agua sobre el fuego. Ziemia gritó horrorizada.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo! ¡Qué haces!

-Cof, cof, cof... El pescado, cof... Era un... cof cof cof... rodaballo... coff cof cof cof...-intentó explicar Petey entre tosidos.

-¡Nooo! ¡La fogata!-exclamaron Mireya y Jake al ver lo que Petey había provocado: el fuego se había apagado y ahora toda la hoguera estaba empapada de agua.

-¡PETEY!-gritó Ziemia-. ¡Petey, lo has estropeado TODO!

-Lo siento cof cof cof... soy alérgico al cof cof cof cof... rodaballo cof...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Ziemia - **_¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo? ¡Si luego llegan todos esos... tipos y me estropean el trabajo!_

* * *

><p>-Ja, ja, ja-reía Sammy siniestramente, viendo el caos provocado en la fogata de los Perros-. Esos están perdidos.<p>

-Eres un poco competitiva, ¿no, Sammy?-preguntó Andrómeda.

-En este tipo de concursos hay que hacer de todo por ganar-dijo Sammy con una sonrisa-. ¡SAMANTHA! ¡Saca una foto de esos pringados!

-Sí, capitana-dijo Samantha con una sonrisa, e inmortalizó el momento de desesperación de los Perros Aulladores.

-Cómo lo disfruta Sammy, ¿no?-dijo Andrómeda, un poco asustada.

-Déjala, ella es feliz-dijo Edward simplemente.

Los Perros Aulladores intentaban desesperadamente volver a encender el fuego.

-Parece que los Perros tienen problemas con la fogata-dijo Chris con una sonrisa, y mojó a todos los concursantes que andaban por ahí.

-¡CHRIS!-gritó Nina.

-Maldición, la arena está llena húmeda-dijo Óscar-. Va a ser imposible volver a hacer fuego aquí.

-Pues... Pues buscamos otro sitio, ¡vamos, moved todas las piedras!-ordenó Cleo.

Justo en ese instante salió Bridgette de la nada, amordazada y atadada, dando saltitos hasta la playa.

-¡Vaya, Bridgette, cuánto tiempo!-dijo Chris sin perder la sonrisa.

-Bridgette, ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo Mireya.

-Mmfmf mmmfffmmm-intentó explicar Bridgette.

-¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo!

-Quítale la mordaza, cerebrito-dijo Cleo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, cierto-asintió Mireya, y le quitó la mordaza.

-¡Chris!-exclamó Bridgette una vez pudo hablar-. ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto!

-Je, je, ¡no podía permitir que nos estropearas la prueba!-sonrió Chris, y mojó a Bridgette con la pistola de agua.

-¿Por qué te ha amordazado?-preguntó Óscar.

-Porque esa chica quería sabotear la prueba-explicó Chris-. Como es vegetariana no quería que pescárais los peces.

-¡Es una aberración! ¡Estoy en contra porque...!-intentó explicar Bridgette, pero apareció Chef y se la llevó pataleando-. ¡CHRIIS!

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!-anunció Chris, mirando su reloj mientras ignoraba los grititos de Bridgette.

-¡Nooo!-exclamó Ziemia, quien aún no había conseguido volver a encender el fuego.

Los 20 concursantes se reunieron alrededor de una mesa en la que habían puestos los dos platos con los peces de cada equipo.

-Vamos a hacer el recuento-dijo Chris, alegremente, y empezó a coger los peces de las Águilas Cazadoras.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Jennifer Allison - **_Vale, lo admito: no pesqué ningún pez. Pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Finn y Uma no se lo contarán a nadie... Por la cuenta que les tiene _(sonríe).

**Finn - **_Pescar ha sido una de las cosas más divertidas que he hecho nunca. Más divertido que cuando fui con mi padre a la feria y nos pusimos a jugar en un puesto a tirar las botellas con pelotas de béisbol. El béisbol es uno de mis deportes favoritos, aunque nunca he jugado, y..._

**Uma - **(escalofrío) _Pobres pececitos..._

* * *

><p>-Las Águilas Cazadoras suman un total de... ¡DOCE peces, pescados y cocinados!<p>

-¡Síiiiii!-exclamó Sammy, abrazándose a Uma.

-Vamos a hacer el recuento de los peces de los Perros Aulladores.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Matts - **_Pescar fue genial, me lo pasé bastante bien... En realidad no, me aburrí como una ostra, apenas salían peces. ¡Qué va, es broma, fue genial!_

**Ziemia - **_Sé que lo de Petey fue un accidente, pero al fin y al cabo es su culpa que no tengamos más peces.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Y los Perros Aulladores suman un total de... ¡SIETE peces y un zapato a la parrilla!<p>

-¡Eh, es mío!-dijo Cleo, y lo cogió.

-Por lo tanto, los ganadores de hoy son... ¡LAS ÁGUILAS CAZADORAS!

-¡Síiiiiiiiiii!-exclamaron los 10 miembros de las Águilas, mientras se abrazaban emocionados.

-Podréis disfrutar un maravilloso premio que consiste en una cena a la luz de las velas... ¡y sin gachas insípidas!-anunció Chris.

-¡Por fin comeremos algo decente!-dijo Edward.

-Por lo tanto, hoy son los Perros Aulladores quienes tendrán que mandar a uno de sus miembros a casa. Pensadlo, porque esta noche tendrá lugar la ceremonia de expulsión... ¡Hasta entonces!-dijo Chris a los 10 tristes miembros de los Perros Aulladores, mientras Samantha les sacaba una foto.

* * *

><p>Cayó la noche. Los 10 miembros de los Perros Aulladores habían pasado por el confesionario para emitir su voto. Tras eso, todos se dirigieron a la Ceremonia de expulsión que tenía lugar alrededor del fuego de campamento. Chris llegó cargando con una bandeja en la que llevaba 9 malvaviscos, acompañado por Bridgette. Cleo, Jake, Ziemia, Petey, Montse, Matts, Mireya, Óscar, Nina y Drake se sentaron en los tocones que había allí, mirando a Chris y Bridgette atemorizados.<p>

-Campistas. Habéis perdido la prueba de hoy-dijo Chris-. Vosotros ya sabéis por qué, y habéis votado en consecuencia. Hoy, uno de vosotros no recibirá uno de estos malvaviscos, y tras eso tendrá que montarse en el Bote de los Perdedores tras cruzar el Muelle de la Vergüenza.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Ziemia - **_Yo lo tengo claro: Petey es el culpable absoluto. Por mí puede irse a la... _(pitido)

**Jake - **_Es una pena haber perdido, pero no es culpa de nadie. Y menos de alguna de las chicas, je, je, je. Sería una pena perder a una de ellas, pero tengo que votar a Cleo._

**Cleo - **_Soy consciente de que muchos pueden votarme a mí. Pero lo tengo todo bajo control. Tranquilidad._

**Matts - **_Cleo es una borde y una estirada. Así que, ¡adiós!  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Cuando Chris diga vuestros nombres levantaos y coged uno de los malvaviscos-explicó Bridgette.<p>

-Sí, Bridgette. Cállate-le dijo Chris amenazadoramente.

Todos se miraron, preguntándose cuál de los 10 se iría esa noche. Chris sonrió y empezó a recitar los nombres:

-Mireya-la chica dio un gritito y fue dando saltitos a por su malvavisco-, Óscar-el chico chocó la mano con Matts-, Jake-Jake le mandó un beso a todas las chicas-. Quedan seis nubes. El siguiente es para... Drake-el chico se levantó con una sonrisa-, Nina-se levantó tras dar un grito de alegría-, Montse, Matts, Ziemia...

Tras que Montse, Matts y Ziemia se sentaran, Cleo y Petey intercambiaron una mirada de terror.

-Cleo, Petey, sólo queda un malvavisco. El que no lo reciba deberá irse y no podrá volver jamás. ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron. Cleo miró con superioridad a Petey, aunque se la notaba temblorosa. Petey parecía haber quedado mudo por los nervios.

-El último malvavisco es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Cleo!

-¡SÍ!-gritó la chica.

Cleo se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a por su nube. Petey la miraba, horrorizado.

-Petey, lo siento, pero estás fuera-dijo Chris, mientras el chico se levantaba y cogía la maleta que le daba Bridgette-. Deberás coger el Barco de los Perdedores, hoy es tu primer y último día en Total Drama Island.

Petey se fue sin mirar atrás, recorrió el Muelle de la Vergüenza y se subió al Bote de los Perdedores ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-Ya sólo quedan 19 concursantes en la isla-comentó Chris, viendo zarpar el bote-. ¿Quién nos dejará en el próximo episodio? ¿En qué consistirá la prueba? ¿Seguirá organizando Sammy las pruebas de su equipo? ¿Y Cleo... será expulsada o cambiará de actitud? Descubridlo en el próximo y apasionante episodio de TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND... ¡REMAKE!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cleo - **_Al final se ha ido quien se tenía que ir... ¿Sabéis? Se me da bien este juego... Je, je, je..._

**Mireya - **_Oh... Pobre Petey._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CONCURSANTES<span>**

**Águilas Cazadoras - **Simon, Finn, Anna, Jennifer Allison, Edward, Sammy, Uma, Andromeda, Samantha, Damian

**Perros Aulladores - **Jake, Ziemia, Mireya, Montse, Oscar, Matts, Nina, Drake, Cleo

**_Expulsados_ - **Petey (Perros Aulladores)

**VOTOS**

Jake - Cleo

Ziemia - **Petey**

Mireya - **Petey**

Montse - **Petey**

Óscar - **Petey**

Matts - Cleo

Nina -** Petey**

Drake - **Petey**

Cleo - **Petey**

Petey - Cleo

**Recuento:**

**Petey - **7 votos

Cleo - 3 votos

* * *

><p>This is the end! Así acaba la primera ceremonia de expulsión y la primera prueba de Total Drama Island Remake. El primero en abandonarnos ha sido Petey. Y diréis, ¿de quién es Petey? Pues Petey es mi OC. Lo creé ya que quedaba un personaje por cubrir, y como nadie añadía ninguno nuevo pensé en crear una especie de pseudo Ezekiel aún más repugnante. Puede que haya sido poco original echar en primer lugar al "Ezekiel" de la historia, pero bueno, así nadie pasa el trago de que su personaje sea el primer expulsado. Como el resto de personajes sí que han sido creado por vosotros, en el próximo capítulo uno de vuestros OCs será expulsado. ¿Cuál será, será, será? ¡Lo tendréis que descubrir en el próximo episodio! Mi intención es echar a un personaje en cada episodio, porque si no esto se alarga demasiado.<br>Por cierto, aunque Chris ni lo ha mencionado en este capítulo, a partir del siguiente reto y hasta que tenga lugar la fusión de los dos equipos los concursantes recibirán la ayuda, en cada prueba, de dos ex-concursantes. ¿Quiénes serán los dos primeros en llegar a la isla? ¡Uuh, habrá que descubrirlo en el próximo episodio!

Ahora me toca mi labor másss querida: ¡responder reviews! Me ncanta recibir reviews, es lo que más me motiva a actualizar el fic =)

**Samantha1609DxC**: ¡Qué bien que te encantase el capítulo! Sí, Damian está bastante basado en Duncan, aunque es un poco menos matón y un poco más pirómano jajaja. Y en efecto, Finn es un poco parecido a Staci, pero Finn habla de su vida y Staci de las cosas que hacen sus antepasados, si no recuerdo mal. Y, creo yo, Finn es un poco más adorable =P ¡A ver si te gustó ese chapter! ¡Saluditos!

**QiaoMei94: **Gracias =) Andrómeda tiene un problema serio con Chris, porque con lo tímida que es no puede hacer como Anna y responderle... ¡A ver cómo avanza! ¡Saludos!

**Doblewhammy: **A mí Simon me recuerda a Doraemon y su bolsillo mágico jajaja =P Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡un saludo!

**Loki-Boom2:** ¡Viva Anna! Hay que reconocer que Anna es un personaje muy divertido de escribir, y en los próximos capítulos tendrá más presencia su Death Note, jejeje. Saludos desde algún rincón de España.

**Nessi Andromeda: **Este capítulo es más largo, ¿verdad? Y, efectivamente, Andrómaca existe (es la esposa de Héctor en la Ilíada), y como Chris no es que sea un experto en mitología griega he ahí que se confunda tanto con el nombre de la pobre chiquilla. Todos todos están locos, en Total Drama Island al menos estaba Trent que era algo normal, pero aquí tooodos los concursantes están como cabras. ¡Espero que te gustara el capítulo, un saludo!

**Corazon de Cristal 111: **Cleo es la Heather de esta temporada (aunque habrá muchas diferencias entre ambas, lo veremos, lo veremos). El pato de Jake... Uhmm... ¿Quizá se resuelva en los próximos capítulos? No puedo adelantar nada jujujú. La verdad es que ni me fijé en que había separado a Edward y Jake cuando hice los equipos, pero sí, así puedes animar a los dos (hoy puedes animar a los Perros que lo necesitan tras haber perdido jajaja). Un saludín!

**SammieMercuryNekko81: **Me alegro de que te gustaran los personajes. En este capítulo han tenido todos bastante protagonismo (menos el pobre Petey, y ya se ha ido a la porra). Me alegro de haber captado la personalidad de Samantha. A veces dudo en poner algunas cosas con algunos personajes porque pienso "¿Y si su creador se enfada y dice ``Oye, mi personaje no haría algo así´´", pero bueno, hay que arriesgarse jajaja Y espero que te gustara el capítulo, ¡saludos!

**Narushizu4ever**: Como ya dije, sí, Cleo está planeada como la nueva Heather, pero... algo distinta. Ya se verá en el próximo capítulo, jusjus. Y menos mal que Finn no está en su equipo o acabaría metiéndole el zapato quemado en la boca jajaja =D En fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo y que te gustara el papel de Cleo... ¡Saludos!

**Hazuki_moon8**: Me encanta cuando alguien me dice que se ha reído con mis capítulos, me hace muy feliz. En serio, muy muy feliz jajaja Espero que te gustara el capítulo y que dejes otra review... ¡Saludos!

**NekoNight**: ¿En serio? Damián me fue un poco difícil de escribir porque se me parecía demasiado a Duncan. Pero bueno, a medida que pasen los capis irá separándose de sus similitudes con Duncan. Y no te preocupes, puedes tardar tooodo lo que quieras con la review... ¡Saludos! =)

Y esto es todo, creo yo (ahora es cuando descubro que me he saltado alguna review, sería un poco estúpido jajaja). Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, que se llamará "Pecado original" si no decido cambiarlo... Podéis haceros una idea de por dónde irán los tiros de la prueba... ¡Hasta entonces! ¡Nos leemos! Y espero vueeestras reviews :3


	4. Cap 3: Pecado original

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REMAKE**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es un fic de fans para fans.**

**Capítulo 3: Pecado original  
><strong>

-En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama Island Remake...

Los dos equipos se enfrentaron en un divertido desafío en la playa: hacer una fogata y cocinar pescado en ella. Ambos equipos sufrieron las torturas de cierto presentador con su pistola de agua y su bañador que, por cierto, me quedaba muy bien. Aun a pesar de los intentos de los Perros Aulladores, perdieron la prueba tras que Petey tirara un cubo de agua accidentalmente sobre el fuego. Sus compañeros no pudieron perdonárselo y finalmente fue votado y expulsado. Tras decir adiós al primer concursante, nuestros 19 concursantes se disponen a enfrentarse a su segunda prueba. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Quién se irá a casa? ¿Quién me traerá hoy el desayuno? Descubridlo hoy en... ¡TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND... REMAKE!

* * *

><p>En el interior de la cabaña de las Águilas Cazadoras, en el lado de los chicos, dormían plácidamente en sus literas. No obstante, sonó un despertador. Todos emitieron un quejido al ser despertados por el aparato... Todos, menos uno.<p>

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, AMIGOS!-exclamó Finn, cogiendo el despertador y desactivándolo-. ¡Un nuevo día se presenta ante nosotros! ¿Qué habrá de desayuno? Me encantaría que hubiese algo muy rico y con mucha sustancia, como cereales, ojalá haya cereales, aunque ese Chef seguro que nos prepara gachas insípidas. ¿Ganaremos el desafío de hoy? ¡Ojalá que sí! Ganamos el del otro día. Somos unos ganadores. ¡Es fantástico! Una vez gané un osito en un puesto de la feria pero se lo regalé a mi hermana pequeña para que durmiera tranquila porque...

-Finn, ¡cállate ya!-exclamó Damian, tirándole la almohada a la cabeza.

-¡Claro!-respondió él, esquivándola hábilmente.

-Cinco minutos más, mami...-dijo Edward, desperezándose en la cama.

-Venga, hay que levantarse-dijo Simon, alegremente. Saltó de su cama y buscó algo en su mochila.

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó Damian.

-Mi maquinilla de afeitar-respondió él, y sacó varios libros, una Barbie Malibú, dos botellas de agua, un gorro de cowboy, varios tenedores y una granja de hormigas-. Vaya, ¿dónde la he puesto?

-¿Pero cuántas cosas tienes ahí metidas?-dijo Edward, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Simon - **_Mi mochila y yo somos inseparables. Y es cierto que llevo MUCHAS cosas, pero son todas súper necesarias. _(Coge la mochila y empieza a buscar algo) _¿Quién no necesita, por ejemplo...? _(Saca un pelador de naranjas)_ ¿Qué pasa? ¡Pueden mandarnos pelar naranjas!_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de los chicos de los Perros Aulladores, Jake ya estaba en pie. Matts lo miraba desde la cama, pues Jake estaba asomado furtivamente a una ventana de la cabaña.<p>

-¿Cuándo se levantarán las chicas?-susurró con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Matts.

-Nada, nada-dijo Jake, dando un bote por el susto-. Estaba viendo si llovía...

-¿Si llovía? Estamos en verano-dijo Matts.

-Lo que estaba haciendo es mirar si las chicas salían de la cabaña-dijo Óscar, levantándose de su cama.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¿Eres un mirón?-exclamó Matts, horrorizado.

-¡Claro que no!-se defendió Jake.

-Bueno, aparta, déjame ver-dijo Matts, poniéndose al lado de Jake y mirando por la ventana.

-Chicos, por favor, son nuestras compañeras-dijo Drake, saltando de su litera y poniéndose ropa, ya que su pijama consistía únicamente en un pantalón de pijama-. No podemos espiarlas así, es poco decoroso.

-Cállate-le dijo Matts-. ¡Mirad! Sammy y Andrómeda salen de la cabaña.

-Van hacia las duchas-dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-¡PERO BUENO!-exclamó Drake, y los apartó de un empujón-. ¡Esto no está nada bien! ¡Id a daros una ducha, antes de que hagáis una locura!

-Bueno, bueno-dijeron Matts y Jake al unísono.

En el lado de las chicas de los Perros Aulladores, Cleo se había levantado y estaba preparándose para ir a la ducha.

-Mireya, ¿vienes conmigo?-le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!-respondió ella-. Me gusta sentirme limpia...

-Claro, ¿y a quién no?-preguntó Cleo.

-A Nina-rió Montse-. Seguro que siendo tan deportista no se lava nunca.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?-dijo Cleo.

-Salió a hacer footing a las seis-explicó Mireya-. La oí. Debe de andar por la isla. O quizá ya ha ido a las duchas.

-Bah, a quién le importa. Vamos, Mireya-dijo Cleo, y salió de la cabaña.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cleo - **_Estaba pensando en hacer alguna alianza. Las de mi equipo son absolutamente tontas, así que me interesa más aliarme con alguien del otro equipo. Aunque, claro, no me vendría tan poco mal cuidarme la espalda con la ayuda de alguien de mi equipo... Debo pensar bien mi estrategia._

* * *

><p>-¡Concursantes!-oyeron la voz de Bridgette por el altavoz-. Terminad de ducharos y reuníos en... ¡AU!<p>

-¡Te he dicho que no me robes el protagonismo!-dijo la voz de Chris-. Concursantes, en 20 minutos quiero que vengáis a la linde del bosque. Allí conoceréis en qué consiste la prueba de hoy. ¡Cambio y corto!

-¿Una prueba? ¿Ya?-dijo Cleo, desanimada.

-¡Venga, chicas, puede ser fantástico!-dijo Montse alegremente-. ¡Vamos a la ducha!

-Grr...-gruñó Ziemia desde la cama.

-¿Y qué le pasa a ésta?-preguntó Cleo.

-Me da que tiene mal despertar-comentó Montse, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Los 19 concursantes se reunieron en la linde del bosque, tal y como les había ordenado Chris. Él les esperaba allí, con las manos en la espalda, sonriendo. Bridgette estaba a su lado, con cara de preocupación.<p>

-¡Bienvenidos, chicos!-saludó Chris-. Bienvenidos al bosque de la isla Wawanakwa, abundante en osos y diversas bestias.

-Chris, no hemos desayunado...-se quejó Jake, y el estómago le gruñó.

-Ya, bueno, ¡desayunaréis al finalizar la prueba!-dijo Chris, sonriente.

-Bueno, esto puede venirme bien para la dieta-dijo Cleo, sonriendo.

-¿En qué consiste la prueba, Chris?-dijo Nina, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Muy sencillo, muy sencillo!

-La otra vez dijiste lo mismo y no fue sencillo-se quejó Ziemia, gruñendo.

-Perdonadla, tiene mal despertar-aclaró Montse.

-¡YO NO TENGO MAL DESPERTAR!-gritó Ziemia.

Oyó un flash y giró su cabeza hacia cierta chica de pelo negro con una cámara en la mano.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES!-gritó.

-Lo-Lo siento, nunca había visto a nadie con mal despertar-comentó Samantha con una sonrisa.

-¿Queréis callaros?-dijo Chris, perdiendo la sonrisa-. ¡Odio que me interrumpan!

-¡Y yo odio que me obligue a hacer pruebas absurdas!-respondió Ziemia.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Ziemia - **_Vaaale, sí que tengo un poco de mal despertar. Por lo general soy bastante tranquila, pero si no duermo bien..._

* * *

><p>-Bien-dijo Chris, mirando a los concursantes-. La prueba de hoy consiste en lo siguiente: deberéis adentraros en el bosque y buscar un árbol en concreto... ¡Un manzano! Ese manzano tiene 21 manzanas. Una para cada uno de los concursantes. Cuando hayáis llegado hasta ella deberéis coger vuestra manzana, que tiene vuestro nombre escrito. Una vez con ella, deberéis volver al campamento y depositarla en la cesta de vuestro equipo. Pero, cuidado. Hay dos cosas que se interpondrán en vuestro camino e intentarán evitar que lleguéis con vuestras manzanas: el guardián del árbol, el Chef Hatchet, y las diversas trampas que hemos puesto a lo largo del bosque.<p>

-¿Alguien se sabe los Siete Pecados Capitales?-preguntó Bridgette con una sonrisa.

-Yo-dijo Andrómeda, y empezó a enumerar-. Son... La gula, la ira, la envidia, la avaricia, la pereza, la lujuria y la soberbia.

-Exacto-afirmó Chris-. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor... Digoo, muy bien, Andrómaca-la chica le dirigió una mirada asesina-. Las trampas que hemos puesto están relacionadas con los pecados capitales, así que deberéis tener cuidado... ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí-dijo Drake-. Has dicho que el árbol tiene 21 manzanas, pero nosotros somos sólo 19... Hay dos manzanas de más.

-Ah, respecto a eso...-sonrió Chris-. Chicos, en esta prueba recibiréis la ayuda de dos ex-concursantes de Total Drama Island.

-¿En serio?-dijo Uma con una sonrisa-. ¡Oh, por favor, por favor, que sea Geoff!

-¡Oye!-exclamó Bridgette.

-No, no es Geoff-dijo Chris, y señaló un bote que llegaba a la playa.

De él bajaron dos chicos: uno era grandote, rubio, y bajó dando saltos del bote, riendo. El otro tenía el pelo largo, con un gorro, y era bajito y encorvado.

-Con todos vosotros... ¡Owen!-anunció Chris, y todos le recibieron con aplausos y vitoreos.

-¡Holaaa!-exclamó Owen-. ¡Es genial estar aquí otra vez, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué bien!

-Bien, pues la prueba comienza en...

-Ejem...-dijo el chico bajito.

-Ah... Sí, perdón. Se me olvidaba presentar al otro ex-concursante que os ayudará... ¡Ezekiel!

-¡Qué hay, eh!-exclamó Ezekiel-. ¡Zeke está en la casa, preparaos para ganar!

-¿Y a qué equipo ayudará cada uno?-preguntó Cleo.

-Pues Ezekiel ayudará a las Águilas Cazadoras, y Owen a los Perros Aulladores-dijo Chris.

-¿Quéeee?-exclamaron los 10 miembros de las Águilas Cazadoras.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Sammy - **_O sea, que ellos cuentan con el ganador de la primera edición y nosotros con el único tipo que ha sido expulsado el primero dos veces... ¡Perfecto, esto es absolutamente perfecto!_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¡No me deis las gracias, eh!-dijo Ezekiel, poniéndose al lado de Samantha, la cual le dirigió una mirada de horror.

-No te íbamos a dar nada-dijo Sammy, furiosa-. Tú estate tranquilo y ya está, no incordies.

-¡Tranquila, eh!-exclamó Ezekiel-. El Zeke es lo mejor, la prueba saldrá a pedir de boca.

-Tenemos que confiar en él-dijo Allison con una sonrisa-, si desconfiamos de sus capacidades seguramente acabará fallando... Pero si le damos un voto de confianza, ¡nos ayudará en la victoria!

-¿De qué loquero te has escapado tú?-dijo Sammy-. Este tío es raro, y punto.

-¿Felices con vuestro ayudante?-les dijo Cleo con una sonrisa-. Nosotros tenemos a OWEN, que ganó la primera edición del concurso.

-Cállate-le dijo Sammy, furiosa.

-Bien, concursantes-dijo Chris-. Podéis empezar a adentraros en el bosque. Aquí tenéis un mapa que os llevará hasta el manzano.

-Yo llevaré el mapa-dijo Drake, sonriendo a las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que no somos capaces de llevarlo nosotras?-exclamó Ziemia.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no quise decir eso!-se defendió Drake-. Una mujer es perfectamente capaz de llevar un mapa y...

-¡Estoy harta de los tópicos! ¡Dame eso!-exclamó Ziemia, y le quitó el mapa a Drake-. Yo os guiaré.

-C-Como quieras...

-Yo llevaré el mapa de nuestro equipo-dijo Samantha, haciendo una foto de éste.

-Eh... No, no creo que debas-dijo Sammy, quitándoselo-. Toma, Edward, llévalo tú.

-¡Claro!-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues... ¡Al bosque! Y tened cuidado con los osos-dijo Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Perros Aulladores<strong>

Los miembros del equipo estaban caminando por el bosque. Ziemia iba al frente mirando el mapa y decidiendo qué dirección tomar en las bifurcaciones.

-¡Ooh, qué recuerdos!-dijo Owen con una sonrisa-. Por ese camino está el río, y por ese otro hay un atajo hasta el confesionario, y... ¡Mirad, en ese árbol yo hice ca...!

-Cállate, Owen-dijo Cleo-. No termines esa frase.

-Me duelen los piees...-se quejó Montse.

-Qué poco aguante-dijo Nina con una sonrisa, que a diferencia de los demás iba trotando y no andando-. En mi rutina deportiva diaria recorro 20km y mis pies están perfectamente.

-¿¡VEINTE!-dijo Matts.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sorprende?-dijo Nina-. Tú con lo musculoso que estás pensé que hacías más kilómetros...

-Eh... Claro. Yo hago muchos... muchos más, jeje.

-Ya me lo suponía-dijo Nina encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tranquila-le dijo Jake a Montse, guiñándole un ojo-. Si te cansas yo te llevo.

-¿En serio? Ji, ji, ji...-rió Montse.

Nina se quedó de hielo tras escuchar esa escena.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Nina - **_No estoy celosa. Por mí Jake puede irse con Montse, con Cleo y hasta con Ezekiel si quiere. Yo he venido a ganar, no a buscar amoríos._

* * *

><p>-Oye, Ziemia-dijo Cleo-, ¿estás segura de que vamos por el buen camino? Llevamos ya 20 minutos y no hemos llegado al manzano.<p>

-Claro que vamos por el buen camino-dijo Ziemia.

-Sí, sí que vamos, estoy seguro-dijo Owen.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Drake.

-Claro, aunque ese árbol no estaba plantado cuando yo estaba aquí-comentó Owen.

-Y... ¿Entonces cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó Drake.

-Eh... ¿Una chuche?-dijo Owen, dándole una barra de chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Águilas Cazadoras<strong>

Edward abría la marcha, seguido por Simon, Sammy, Jennifer Allison, Uma, Damian, Finn, Anna, Andrómeda, Samantha y en último lugar Ezekiel.

-Oh, sí, el Zeke se conoce esta isla a la perfección, eh-decía Ezekiel todo el rato.

-Si fuiste el primer expulsado...-apuntó Andrómeda.

-Eso es porque no aprecian mi grandeza-dijo Ezekiel.

Un par de cabezas más delante, había otra persona que tampoco se callaba.

-Pues sí, una vez en la escuela hicimos una excursión al bosque. Yo me había llevado un sándwich de queso y jamón, pero mi amiga Jessie me dijo que a ella le habían dado un bocadillo de atún y como a mí me gusta mucho nos lo cambiamos, pero luego resultó que el atún estaba seco y como no me quedaba agua en la botella tuvimos que buscar un río y casi nos perdemos, y...

Uma le miraba y asentía, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo pudiste aguantar ese rollo tanto rato?-le preguntó Damian cuando Finn se puso a contarle a Anna que era un experto en montar tiendas de campaña.

-Sencillo-dijo Uma, y le enseñó dos tapones de los oídos que llevaba.

-Eres buena, Uma, muy buena-le dijo Damian con una sonrisa.

-¡Eh, chicos, hemos llegado!-anunció Edward.

Ante ellos había una pequeña colina, y en lo alto de ella se encontraba un enorme árbol con 21 relucientes manzanas colgando. Sin embargo, al pie del árbol estaba el Chef Hatchet con una pistola de pelotas de goma.

-Vaya, ahí tenemos al guardián-dijo Edward-. Hay que ser precavidos. Vamos a elaborar un plan.

-¡A mí ese tío me da mucho miedo!-dijo Andrómeda, asustada.

-Nada de miedos-dijo Sammy-. Como capitana del equipo...

-Pero que tú no eres la capitana-le dijo Anna-. ¿Por qué te has autoproclamado capitana? ¡Si ni hemos votado!

-Soy la más válida-afirmó Sammy.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para debatir eso-las cortó Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Edward - **_A veces se hace complicado lidiar con las peleas de algunas del equipo. Ya se sabe, las chicas es imposible que sean amigas de otras chicas... Aunque intenten hacernos creer a los hombres que sí._

* * *

><p>-Tengo una idea-dijo Uma-. ¿Qué os parece si unos entretienen al Chef Hatchet mientras los otros cogen sus manzanas? No necesitamos las 11 manzanas para ganar ya que ellos son solo 10. Por eso, si uno entretiene al Chef y los demás cogemos las manzanas tendremos la victoria asegurada.<p>

-Anda, pues es un buen plan-dijo Jennifer Allison.

-Vale, la pregunta es... ¿Quién entretiene a Chef?-preguntó Edward.

-Como Uma ha sido la que ha pensado el plan, que lo haga ella-dijo Sammy.

-¿Quéeeeee?-se quejó Uma-. ¡Pero... pero...!

-Tranquilos, yo lo haré-dijo Simon.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Simon - **_Mi mochila tiene tooodo tipo de cosas para entretener a un chef ex-militar._

* * *

><p>-¿Falta mucho?-preguntó Montse, con los pies doloridos.<p>

-No, no falta...-dijo Ziemia, nerviosa.

-Ziemia, ¿estás segura de que no nos hemos perdido?

-¡Claro que no!-dijo la rockera.

-¡Mirad, el árbol!-exclamó Cleo.

Estaban al otro lado de la colina, justo en el lado opuesto de donde estaban las Águilas Cazadoras. Simon ya estaba distrayendo al Chef Hatchet tirándole trozos de carne que a los que él disparaba con su pistola de bolas, sin ser consciente de que justo detrás de él Sammy y Andrómeda estaban cogiendo sus manzanas.

-¡Se nos están adelantando!-exclamó Óscar.

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no!-exclamó Ziemia, y echó a correr, seguida por Nina y Matts.

Los tres llegaron al árbol y empezaron a buscar sus manzanas. Sin embargo, los que estaban cogiendo sus manzanas se dieron cuenta horrorizados de que el Chef había derribado a Simon a pelotazos y que apuntaba hacia ellos. Las bolas empezaron a volar hacia ellos. Andrómeda, que ya había cogido su manzana, pudo ver cómo una pelota la golpeaba en la mano y la manzana salía disparada hacia donde estaba el Chef. Él se acercó a ella y la aplastó de un pisotón.

-¡Nooooo!-exclamaron Sammy y Andrómeda a la vez.

Nina, Ziemia y Matts aprovecharon para coger sus manzanas y echar a correr, pero Ziemia cayó víctima de los pelotazos del Chef. Involuntariamente, aplastó su propia manzana al caer.

-¡Maldición!-gritó, furiosa, observando el jugo de manzana que había manchado toda su ropa.

-¡Corre, Nina, corre!-exclamó Matts, esquivando un tiro certero de Chef que le golpeó en la cabeza.

Las escenas que siguieron a aquella fueron un caos: todos los campistas se abalanzaron sobre el árbol y empezaron a coger sus manzanas mientras eran víctimas de los disparos de Chef. Unos cuantos lograron regresar, mientras que el Chef Hatchet cogió presos a todos aquellos cuyas manzanas habían sido destruidas. A los Perros Aulladores les quedaban 6 miembros (Matts, Nina, Montse, Cleo, Owen y Jake) y a las Águilas Cazadoras 5 (Ezekiel, Uma, Damian, Edward y Samantha).

-¡Maldita sea!-se quejó Jennifer mientras el Chef la conducía a una jaula en la que estaba metiendo a todos los eliminados-. Estuve tan cerca...

-No te preocupes, nuestro equipo aún puede ganar-le dijo Mireya alegremente.

-No somos del mismo equipo-le dijo la morena.

-Anda, pues es cierto...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Edward - **_La cosa estaba complicada: habíamos perdido a Finn, Sammy, Andrómeda, Jennifer Allison, Anna y Simon, y ellos tenían un miembro más. Pero si los cinco lográbamos regresar al campamento y ellos perdían a algún miembro por el camino aún podríamos ganar._

* * *

><p><strong>Perros Aulladores<strong>

Matts, Nina, Cleo, Owen, Montse y Jake corrían a toda velocidad huyendo de la zona del manzano, cargando cada uno con una fruta con su nombre. Sin embargo, aunque ellos habían logrado escapar no estaban tranquilos: según Chris, en el camino de vuelta habría varias trampas, relacionadas con los pecados capitales.

-Permaneced atentos-dijo Matts-. No podemos permitirnos perder a un miembro más.

-Tranquilos, chicos-les dijo Owen riendo-. Estoy seguro de que superaremos la prueba. Ninguna trampa podrá con nosotros.

-Más te vale, bola de grasa-le dijo Cleo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. Acto seguido, tropezó y cayó de boca.

-¡CLEO!-gritaron los otros cinco.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien, sólo se me ha roto un tacón-dijo ella, levantándose.

-¡No eres tú quien nos preocupa!-dijo Nina-. ¿Está bien la manzana?

-Ah... Sí, claro que sí.

Los seis continuaron su camino. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato notaron cómo un olor muuuuy placentero les perseguía: el olor de un estofado de carne. Owen ya había empezado a salivar.

-No, Owen, es una trampa-le dijo Montse-. Si vas...

Pero Owen ya no estaba allí.

-¡Maldición!-gritó Matts-. ¡Es fantástico!

Owen había llegado hasta un claro en el que había un picnic completísimo: estofado de carne, pavo asado, puré, fruta, dulces... Owen lo miró asombrado, dejó caer su manzana y cogió un trozo de pollo.

-Uuuuhm, qué rico...-dijo mientras devoraba.

-¡Owen, Owen!-oyó que decía la voz de Jake.

El chico apareció en el mismo claro, con cara de preocupación. Al ver a Owen se quedó aliviado.

-Menos mal, los demás estaban perdiendo la compostura-le dijo Jake-. Venga, Owen, tenemos que continuar.

-¡NO!-exclamó Owen, devorando la carne.

-Owen...-intentó convencerle Jake, pero entonces éste olió un olor que le atrajo mucho más que el de la carne: el olor de un perfume femenino.

-Jake...-oyó que le llamaba la voz de Bridgette desde detrás de unos matorrales.

-¿Bridgette?-se extrañó Jake.

-Jake, te amo...-dijo la voz de Bridgette suavemente-. Ven, te necesito, hazme una mujer.

-¡OH, NENA!-exclamó Jake, alegremente, y fue corriendo hacia los matorrales.

Un pelotazo lo dejó K.O. Herido, en el suelo, no tuvo más remedio que dejar caer su manzana de su mano. Justo antes de quedar inconsciente pudo presenciar cómo el zapato del Chef Hatchet destrozaba su manzana y oyó cómo el Chef también derribaba a Owen.

Jake y Owen habían caído. Habían sido víctima de dos pecados capitales: la lujuria y la gula.

* * *

><p><strong>Águilas Cazadoras<strong>

Ezekiel, Uma, Edward, Samantha y Damian corrían, buscando el campamento a través del bosque. Habían olvidado toda estrategia y se dejaban llevar por el pánico y por llegar cuanto antes y no perder ninguna manzana más. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato Samantha tuvo que parar a descansar.

-Estoy hecha polvo-dijo la chica, tumbándose-. Sólo quiero descansar un rato...

-Bueno-dijo Edward-, pero que no sean más de tres minutos.

-Eso, eh-dijo Ezekiel-, que nos estamos esforzando todos mucho.

Al cabo de un rato, las Águilas escucharon horrorizados la risa del Chef Hatchet y echaron a correr a toda velocidad. Todos, menos una. Samantha se había quedado dormida y, víctima de la pereza, había perdido su manzana.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Edward - **_No pudimos hacer nada por Samantha. Si nos parábamos a despertarla el Chef nos pillaría a todos... Aun así aún nos quedaban cuatro manzanas. O por lo menos tres, ya que no podemos confiar en Ezekiel._

**Ezekiel - **_Estoy seguro de que todos están contentos de haber contado con mi ayuda en esta prueba, eh. Al fin y al cabo, soy el mejor de los 22 concursantes originales._

* * *

><p>Antes de que pudieran llegar al campamento, los dos equipos habían perdido a un miembro víctimas de las trampas del Chef Hatchet: Uma había sido víctima de la avaricia al intentar coger un cofre con dinero al otro lado del río y Cleo de la soberbia, al meterse por un camino cuyo letrero decía "Para la más hermosa"...<br>Así pues, cuando llegaron al campamento quedaban sólo tres miembros en cada grupo: Ezekiel, Edward y Damian para las Águilas Cazadoras, y Matts, Nina y Montse para los Perros Aulladores.

-¡Al fin llegáis!-dijo Chris alegremente, tumbado en una hamaca-. ¿Sólo quedáis 6? ¿De 21?

-Sí, ha sido complicado-dijo Edward, jadeando por el cansancio.

-Bueno, dejad las manzanas en la cesta-dijo Chris, y se levantó.

Los seis dejaron sus cestas, cada uno en la de su equipo, y miraron a Chris. Al poco rato llegó el Chef Hatchet seguido por los concursantes eliminados de la prueba.

-Bien, vamos a hacer el recuento-dijo Bridgette-. En la cesta de las Águilas Cazadoras tenemos...-sacó las tres manzanas-. ¡Tres manzanas! La de Ezekiel, la de Edward y la de Damian. Y en la cesta de los Perros Aulladores tenemos...-sacó otras tres manzanas-. ¡Tres manzanas! La de Matts, la de Nina y la de... ¿Óscar?

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos a la vez.

-¿Cómo la de Óscar?-preguntó Montse poniéndose blanca.

-Es el nombre que pone-dijo Bridgette, encogiéndose de hombres.

-¡N-Noo!-dijo Montse-. ¡Era mi manzana! ¡Lo juro!

-Pues no es eso lo que pone-dijo Chris, cogiendo la manzana de Montse-. Aquí pone "Óscar". Así que como esta manzana no es de quien la ha recogido...-la tiró al suelo y la pisó, destrozándola-. ¡Ganan las Águilas Cazadoras!

-¡Noooooooo!-gritaron los miembros de los Perros Aulladores, mientras los otros diez se ponían a abrazarse y a bailar de alegría.

-Esta noche tendréis que votar y expulsar a uno de vuestros miembros por segunda vez consecutiva-dijo Chris.

-Vaya...-dijo Owen-. No me gustaría ser vostros. ¡Bueno, adiós!-y se fue corriendo montándose en el bote.

-Muchas gracias, Ezekiel-le dijo Edward al chico-. Nos has sido de gran ayuda.

-¡No hay de qué, eh! ¡Podéis contar con el Zeke siempre que podáis!-dijo él, y se montó en el bote.

-Y ahora las Águilas Cazadoras podrán disfrutar de su premio... ¡Una película de ALTO presupuesto protagonizada por Blaineley! ¡Increíble!

-¿Eso es un premio?-dijo Anna, horrorizada. 

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cleo - **_Segunda vez que perdemos, pero está claro quién es el culpable de nuestra derrota de hoy._

**Matts - **_No pude proteger a los miembros de mi equipo... ¡Es genial! No, debería haberme esforzado más. La próxima vez, no me esforzaré nada._

**Jake - **_Vaale, vaale... Fui víctima de los encantos del Chef Hatchet imitando a Bridgette... ¡Pero cualquiera lo habría sido! Esa chica está que cruje. Bridgette, no el Chef. El Chef supongo que sería guapo en su juventud, pero... Uy, me estoy liando, dejémoslo.  
><em>

* * *

><p>La noche llegó, los nueve miembros de los Perros Aulladores se sentaron en los tocones de árboles. Chris y Bridgette estaban al otro lado de la hoguera, con una bandeja con 8 malvaviscos en ella.<p>

-Perros, habéis perdido la prueba de hoy-dijo Chris con una sonrisa-. Aquí tengo 8 malvaviscos. Todos recibiréis uno. Todos, menos uno. El que no reciba su malvavisco deberá cruzar el Muelle de la Vergüenza y montarse en el Barco de los Perdedores.

Los nueve tragaron saliva. ¿Quién sería el expulsado de ese día?

-El primer malvavisco es para... Cleo-la chica se levantó altivamente y cogió su malvavisco-, Óscar, Ziemia, Drake, Mireya, Nina, Jake...

Tras que Jake se levantse y cogiese su malvavisco, Matts y Montse intercambiaron una mirada de horror.

-Matts... Montse... Hoy uno de vosotros se irá y no podrá volver jamás. El último malvavisco es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Matts.

Matts se levantó sonriendo, muy aliviado, y cogió su nube. Montse miraba a todos horrorizada.

-Montse, eres la expulsada de hoy-dijo Chris. Bridgette sacó sus maletas y se las dio.

-Lo entiendo... Es injusto, pero lo entiendo... Ha sido corto, pero ha estado bien-dijo Montse tristemente. Cogió sus maletas y se fue hacia el Muelle de la Vergüenza.

-Pobre Montse-dijo Mireya.

Los 8 miembros restantes se levantaron y caminaron hacia el campamento, si mirar atrás. 

* * *

><p>Mireya estaba poniéndose su pijama sola en su cabaña. Una vez se hubo vestido se dio cuenta de que alguien había pasado una nota por debajo de la puerta. La cogió y la leyó:<p>

_Reúnete conmigo en el muelle._

Dudosa, se vistió de nuevo y salió de la cabaña. Caminó hacia el muelle y allí divisó una figura de mujer. Era una chica alta, de pelo moreno, con un vestido amarillo...

-Hola, Mireya-le dijo Cleo misteriosamente.

-¿Por qué quieres reunirte conmigo?-preguntó Mireya, con curiosidad.

-He estado analizando a los concursantes-le dijo la chica-, y finalmente te he escogido a ti.

-¿Para qué...?

-¿Qué te parecería formar una alianza? 

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Andrómeda - **_Puedo notarlo... El mal se cierne sobre la isla..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CONCURSANTES<span>**

**Águilas Cazadoras - **Simon, Finn, Anna, Jennifer Allison, Edward, Sammy, Uma, Andromeda, Samantha, Damian

**Perros Aulladores - **Jake, Ziemia, Mireya, Oscar, Matts, Nina, Drake, Cleo

**_Expulsados_ - **Petey (Perros Aulladores), Montse (Perros Aulladores)

**VOTOS**

Jake - Matts

Ziemia - **Montse**

Mireya - **Montse**

Montse - Matts

Óscar - **Montse**

Matts - **Montse**

Nina - **Montse  
><strong>

Drake - Jake

Cleo - **Montse**

**Recuento:**

**Montse - **6 votos

Matts - 2 votos

Jake - 1 voto

* * *

><p>El tercer capítulo de Total Drama Island Remake llega a su fin. Los Perros Aulladores han perdido otra vez, y un segundo miembro ha abandonado la isla: Montse. Ha sido una expulsión un poco injusta, pero qué se le va a hacer. Cualquiera podía pensar que después de echar al raro, Petey, en primer lugar, Montse (que es como la Beth de la historia) podía llegar algo más lejos, pero al final no ha sido así y se ha convertido en la segunda expulsada.<br>Al final hemos visto una escena que afectará mucho en la historia: no quiero adelantar nada, pero la alianza entre Cleo y Mireya va a suponer muuucho mucho drama. Ya veremos qué hace Cleo con la ayuda de la inocente Mireya... ¿Y por qué la habrá escogido a ella, si no es precisamente un genio? Bueno, eso también se descubrirá...

En este capítulo hemos recibido la visita de dos ex-concursantes: Owen y Ezekiel. Me parecía original que los ayudantes fueran el ganador y el peor clasificado de Total Drama Island, y al final Ezekiel ha sido más útil para su equipo de lo que fue Owen. ¿Qué dos visitas recibiremos en el próximo capítulo? It's a mistery!  
>En fin, ahora a responder reviews ^^ Me alegra mucho haber recibido tantas! Espero que las sigáis dejando.<p>

**QiaoMei94 - **Lo siento =( Los Perros han vuelto a perder. Espero que esto no te desanime. Yo también conozco a una persona un poco bipolar, a veces resulta un poco incómodo discutir con ella porque tan pronto te da la razón como te la quita jajaja Bueno, espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**Doblewhammy **- Cleo es genial, a mí también me encanta escribir todas sus intervenciones jajaja Me alegra que te guste cómo apareció Matts, y espero que te gustara su papel en este capítulo (supongo que fue un alivio ver que finalmente no era el expulsado). Matts es un personaje que me gusta mucho porque tan pronto dice una cosa como cambia de opinión. A ver si llega lejos en el concurso.

**Hazuki moon8 - **Me alegra que te encantara el desafío, intenté hacer uno que no se pareciera a ninguno de la serie. Y sí, toodos son bastante raros. Y están bastante locos jajaja ¡Que disfrutes el capítulo!

**Loki-boom2 - **Bueno, bueno, quizá la Death Note de Anna acabe funcionando algún día jejeje... A ver si no nos da un susto. En fin, espero que aunque yo sea de España todo lo hayas entendido bien (muchas expresiones españolas las acabo colando sin querer... ni me doy cuenta jaja). ¡Espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**Samantha1609DxC - **Pues me sorprende que digas que interpreto a Sammy bien... Siempre me da la sensación de que es la que más cambios ha sufrido de la inscripción a la historia =P Me alivia saber que te guste cómo la hago. ¿Te caía bien Petey? Bueno, quizá le volvamos a ver, pero es raro que a alguien le guste Petey xD ¡Saluditos, espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**Corazon de Cristal111 - **Bueno, no hay que hacer mucho caso a Finn... Es un poco como Izzy, el 99% de sus historias no son verdad. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que este te guste muuuucho más jejeje ¡Un saludo!

**NekoNight - **Uma es genial, es un personaje que a mí también me gusta mucho. Sí, yo también reaccionaría con miedo si tuviera que hacer una fogata con Damian cerca. Y bueno, amoríos aún no ha habido (excepto el acercamiento entre Nina y Jake), pero el próximo capítulo sí que va a estar bastante centrado en el love, love, love. ¡Hasta entonces, espero que te gustara el capítulo!

Yyyy con esto hemos acabado por hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que llegará el fin de semana que viene y se llamará "La bella, la bestia y el matrimonio". ¡Hasta entoncessss!


	5. Cap 4: La bella, la bestia,el matrimonio

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REMAKE**

**Capítulo 4: La bella, la bestia, el matrimonio...**

**Disclaimer: Chris y los ex-concursantes no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Si no nadaría en dinero.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Los dos equipos se enfrentaron en una encarnizada lucha por conseguir el mayor número de manzanas posibles en el árbol favorito de nuestro chef, quien se defendió con uñas, dientes… y una pistola de bolas de goma MUY dolorosas. Los pocos supervivientes acabaron siendo víctimas de los 7 Pecados Capitales. Así pues, solo llegaron 3 miembros de cada equipo. Ante el inminente empate nos dimos cuenta de que Montse se había equivocado de manzana y provocó que los Perros Aulladores perdieron la prueba. Su equipo no la perdonó y fue la expulsada… ¿Qué pasará hoy? ¿Cómo avanzará la "relación" entre Nina y Jake? ¿Y el pacto de Cleo y Mireya? ¿Quién será el expulsado? ¿Quiénes los invitados especiales? ¡Lo veremos hoy en TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND… ¡REMAKE!

* * *

><p>Jake y Ziemia estaban esperando a que el Chef Hatchet les sirviera su delicioso desayuno (ese día había preparado una sopa de pasas e higadillos de vaca) cuando Nina llegó tras su sesión de footing matutino.<p>

-No hay nada mejor que un buen desayuno después de correr dos horas-dijo Nina sonriendo poniéndose a la cola.

-Pues aquí no vas a encontrar de eso-le respondió Ziemia-. Eso sí, si quieres una ración del Menú Especial Vómitos del Chef Hatchet has venido al lugar indicado.

-No se le puede hacer ascos a nada-dijo Nina-. La comida es comida.

En cuanto oyó eso a Jake se le iluminaron los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Jake - **_Una mujer con ese respeto a la comida... _(Le cae una lagrimilla) _Pensé que jamás conocería una..._

* * *

><p>Los tres se sentaron a la mesa de su equipo y no tardaron en ser seguidos por Mireya y Cleo, quienes iban cuchicheando algo mientras cargaban con las bandejas de comida. Al sentarse, terminaron de hablar y miraron a todos con una sonrisa.<p>

-¿Qué tal, chicos?-sonrió Cleo.

-Eh... ¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó Nina.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Se me ha corrido el maquillaje?-preguntó la morena mientras se sacaba un espejito del bolso.

-No, lo digo porque... has sido amable-dijo Nina, y Ziemia y Jake asintieron asustados.

-¡Oh, Nina!-exclamó Cleo mientras la agarraba por un hombro. A Nina se le eziraron los pelos de la nuca-. ¡Qué cosas tienes! ¡Eres tan graciosa!

-Cleo, déjalo ya...-dijo Jake, horrorizado.

-No seás así-les dijo Mireya-. Cleo siempre ha sido amable.

-Sí, claro...-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron Óscar, Matts y Drake. El equipo ya estaba al completo desayunando.

-Hemos tenido muy mala suerte en estos últimos desafíos-dijo Drake mientras tiraba su sopa en una maceta-. Espero que hoy sea distinto.

-Lo será-dijo Ziemia-. Vamos a esforzarnos todo lo posible y a acabar con esas Águilas, que tienen los humos muy subidos últimamente.

-¡Estamos perdidos, no podemos ganar!-exclamó Matts-. ¡Somos 2 menos! ¡Seguro que ganamos!

-A ti no hay quien te entienda-le dijo Drake, asombrado.

-Bueno, intentemos ser un equipo-dijo entonces Óscar-. Si nos esforzamos ganaremos.

-Sí, además ellos no se llevan muy bien últimamente-comentó Cleo señalando la mesa de las Águilas.

Anna y Sammy peleaban por sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras Damian andaba tirándole bolitas de papel a Simon, Finn no dejaba de ponerle la cabeza loca a Uma, quien estaba al borde del llanto, y Edward y Jennifer Allison peleaban por el último plato de natillas. Andrómeda parecía desencajada y se mecía cual autista de adelante a atrás en posición fetal, y Samantha le hacía fotos.

-¡Venga, Perros Aulladores!-exclamó Drake-. ¡Éste es nuestro desafío! ¡TODOS A UNA!

-¡Sí!-exclamaron los otros siete, y chocaron las manos.

Chris entró en el comedor seguido por Bridgette, la cual estaba abochornada: llevaba una túnica griega y el pelo recogido en un moño.

-¿De qué va disfrazada Bridgette?-preguntó Edward muriéndose de risa.

-Concursantes, ¡hoy es San Valentín!-dijo Chris, alegremente.

-Chris, estamos en julio...-comentó Óscar.

-HE DICHO QUE ES SAN VALENTÍN Y ES SAN VALENTÍN-exclamó Chris amenazantemente.

-Sí, sí, 14 de febrero-dijo Óscar, tembloroso.

-Nuestra querida Bridgette va vestida de Afrodita, diosa del amor-comentó Chris-, porque la prueba de hoy va a estar relacionada con el amor.

-Jeje, Chris, ¿sabías que Afrodita en realidad iba desnuda?-dijo Jake con una sonrisa de pervertido. Nina le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Sí, lo sé-asintió Chris-. Estuvimos pensando hacerlo, pero... ¡AU!-recibió una patada por parte de Bridgette-. Pasaba esto todo el rato-explicó, agarrándose la espinilla.

-¿Qué es eso de que la prueba de hoy va a ir sobre amor?-preguntó Andrómeda.

-Lo sabréis cuando terminéis de desayunar-dijo Chris-. Reuníos en nuestro teatro particular que tenemos montado a unos metros de aquí. Os explicaremos de qué va la prueba allí. ¡Vámonos, Afrodita!

-Chris, se está rifando una paliza y tú tienes todas las papeletas-dijo Bridgette, mirándole con odio.

-¿Y dónde cogiste de esas papeletas?-preguntó Mireya inocentemente.

* * *

><p>Los 18 concursantes se habían sentado en los palcos que había frente al escenario: 8 en un lado y 10 en el otro, cada uno con los miembros de su equipo. Chris llegó al escenario con una caja de cartón, seguido por Bridgette, quien seguía vestida de diosa griega y llevaba un sombrero de cowboy similar al de Geoff.<p>

-¿Qué prueba nos harán hacer hoy?-preguntó Samantha alegremente.

-Cualquier locura-dijo Sammy, encogiéndose de hombros-. O cualquier tortura.

-Concursantes, seguro que os estáis preguntando qué hay en esta caja-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-¡Comida!-exclamó Jake.

-¡Una guitarra!-dijo Ziemia alegremente.

-¡Un mechero!-pidió Damian.

-¡Unas pesas!-exclamó Nina.

-¡Un libro de reglas!-dijo Drake.

-¡Un micrófono!-dijo Uma.

-¡Un caballo!-exclamó Mireya.

-¡Maquillaje!-gritó Cleo.

-¡Un cadáver!-dijo Jennifer Allison. Todos se quedaron mirándola-. ¿Di-Dije cadáver? Quise decir... Cráter.

-¿Cráter?-preguntó Damian, asombrado-. ¿Quieres que haya un cráter ahí metido?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-dijo Jennifer.

-Bueno, estáis todos muy equivocados-dijo Chris, y todos se quedaron desilusionados-. Aquí tengo, nada más y nada menos que... ¡10 esposas!

-¿E-E-E-Esposas?-exclamaron todos.

-¿Pa-Para qué quieres unas esposas?-dijo Andrómeda, atemorizada.

-Muy sencillo. El desafío de hoy va a ser muy especial: Os vamos a esposar con un miembro del vuestro equipo. Vais a tener que aguantar el máximo tiempo posible esposados a vuestro compañero o compañera y juntos vais a tener que idear un matrimonio. Cogeréis un papelito de este gorro-señaló el sombrero que cargaba Bridgette-, que designará vuestro oficio. Tendréis que pensar cuántos hijos queréis y todo ese rollo. En fin, lo que es un matrimonio en condiciones.

-¿Voy a tener que estar esposada con uno de ESOS-señaló a sus compañeros- todo el día?

-No tienes por qué-dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros, y sacó una llave de su bolsillo-. Concursantes, ésta es la llave del divorcio. Cuando dos concursantes no puedan aguantarse más podrán coger esta llave y cortar de raíz su matrimonio. Eso sí, eso os eliminará de la prueba.

-¿Cómo se gana?-preguntó Matts.

-Sencillo, sencillo... Las parejas supervivientes que no se hayan divorciado expondrán su matrimonio al final del día. El Chef Hatchet, Bridgette y yo seremos los jueces, y elegiremos a la pareja que más nos guste... Pareja ganadora, equipo ganador, ¿capicci?

-Uhm...-reflexionó Uma-. ¿Y cómo vas a repartir las parejas?

-Bueno, al azar-dijo Chris, y sacó un bombo de detrás del escenario-. Vamos a ver quién va con quién... ¡Bridgette, gira el bombo!

-Sí...-dijo ella, abochornada, sintiéndose cual presentadora del telecupón. El bombo empezó a girar y cayeron dos bolas con dos nombres escritos en ellas-. La primera pareja la forman Simon y Jennifer Allison.

Simon se puso al lado de Jennifer Allison, la cual le sonrió calmadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Jennifer Allison - **_Le. Odio. Mucho._

* * *

><p>-Siguiente pareja-anunció Bridgette-, Sammy y Finn.<p>

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Sammy mientras Finn se ponía a su lado alegremente.

-¡Hola, Sammy!-exclamó el moreno-. ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Yo muy contento! ¡Seguro que ganamos este desafío! Estoy deseando saber cuál será mi trabajo, ¿tú cuál crees que será? ¡Yo espero que sea algo divertido como granjero, farmacéutico o funcionario!

-¡Pido el divorcio!-exclamó Sammy.

-Más te vale que no-le dijo Anna-. Vamos a ganar esta prueba.

-Grrr-gruñó Sammy.

-Siguiente pareja... Cleo y Drake.

-Un placer, señorita-dijo Drake, haciendo una reverencia.

-Sí, sí, corta el rollo-dijo Cleo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ziemia y Óscar.

-¡Va a ser alucinante!-exclamó Óscar.

-Supongo-dijo Ziemia sin darle mucha importancia.

-Samantha y Damian.

-¡MATRIMONIO FELIZ!-gritó Samantha, y le hizo una foto a Damian.

-Oh, no, la loca...-susurró Damian.

-Nina y Jake.

A Nina le dio un vuelco el corazón. Miró a Jake, quien le mandó un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Nina - **_¡BENDITO UNIVERSO! ¡Jake y yo! ¡Es increíble! ¡Parece que todo está a favor para que acabemos juntos! ... No, Nina, no te distraigas, ¡has venido a ganar! Pero es que es tan guapo...  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Uma y Andrómeda-dijo Bridgette asombrada-. Vaya, una pareja un poco rara.<p>

-Uhm...-dijo Uma, rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Esto se permite, Chris?

-En Muskoka es legal-le dijo el presentador sonriendo.

-No va a ser fácil-le dijo Andrómeda cogiéndole de las manos-, tendremos que aguantar las miradas de los demás, pero lo conseguiremos.

-Oye, que no estamos casadas de verdad, ¿eh?

-Matts y Mireya.

-¡Genial! ¡Va a ser horrible!

-¿Horrible?-dijo Mireya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Va a ser alucinante!

-¡Eso!-dijo Mireya sonriendo.

-Alucinantemente horrible.

-¿¡Pero por qué!-sollozó la chica de pelo rizo.

-Y por último, Edward y Anna-dijo Bridgette.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Anna chocando los cinco con Edward-. ¡Esto va a ser genial!

-Nos lo vamos a pasar en grande-dijo Edward con una sonrisa radiante.

-Pero una cosa, Chris, nosotros somos una pareja menos-apuntó Cleo-. Eso es injusto.

-No seríais una pareja menos si no fuérais unos perdedores-le respondió Sammy sonriendo.

-Cállate y vete con tu maridito-le dijo Cleo y señaló a Finn, quien estaba hablando con Sammy aunque ella no le estaba escuchando.

-Bueno, eso es fácil de solucionar-dijo Chris-. Sois 5 parejas en un equipo y 4 parejas en otro, así que es tan fácil como incorporar al juego una quinta pareja para este equipo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Uma.

-Damas y caballos, dad un fuerte aplauso a... ¡Justin y Beth!

El súper-sexy-bomboncito-tío-bueno de Justin y la quiero-y-no-puedo de Beth llegaron al teatro saludando a todos los presentes.

-¡Qué pasa, nenas!-exclamó Justin, mirando a todas las "gachis" presentes, pero ellas no le hacían caso.

-¡Hola a todoos!-saludó Beth.

-Justin y Beth formarán pareja para los Perros Aulladores-solucionó Chris-. Así sois 5 y 5.

-Oh, Beth, hoy tu belleza irradia de forma particular-dijo Justin, sofocándose.

-Cállate, tengo novio-cortó Beth.

-Bien, venid a que os "case"-dijo Chris, sacando la caja con las esposas.

Las 10 parejas se acercaron una por una a Chris quien los fue "uniendo en santo matrimonio". Cuando hubo acabado, colocó la Llave del Divorcio en la pared del teatro.

-Cuando no soportéis más vuestro matrimonio podréis cortar de raíz aquí-explicó.

-Entendido-dijeron todos.

-Ahora repartiremos los empleos-anunció Bridgette con el sombrero de cowboy en la mano-. Coged un papelito para saber en qué trabajaréis.

-Oficinista-leyó Uma.

-Guitarrista-leyó Drake, decepcionado.

-Ama de casa-leyó Jake-. ¿Puedo coger otro?

-No-respondió Chris.

-Cirujano-leyó Finn-. ¡Estupendo! ¡Mi tío Ed era cirujano! Una vez en un post-operatorio...

-Cantante-leyó Andrómeda.

-¿Sepulturero? ¡Oh, vamos!-exclamó Sammy.

-¡Fotógrafa!-dijo Samantha alegremente.

-Profesor de infantil-leyó Damian.

-Presentadora de televisión-dijo Jennifer Allison alegremente.

-¿Basurero?-leyó Simon-. ¡Ohh, tío!

-Cartera...-leyó Anna.

-Pescadero-dijo Edward, horrorizado.

-¡Jugadora de fútbol!-leyó Cleo-. ¡Soy una marimacho, qué horror...!

-Eso nos pegaba más a nosotras-le dijo Uma a Andrómeda riendo.

-Banquera-leyó Ziemia-. ¡Qué coñazo!

-Becario-leyó Óscar.

-¿Tenista? ¡Genial!-exclamó Nina.

-Vendedora de enciclopedias-dijo Mireya.

-Actor de Hollywood-leyó Matts-. Bueno.

-Cuidador de bebés-leyó Justin.

-Modelo-leyó Beth.

-Deberíamos cambiárnoslo-dijo Justin sonriendo.

-Casi que no-dijo Beth, ofendida.

-Bien, ¡pues ya tenéis todos vuestro oficio! Toca preparar vuestros papeles para exponerlos hoy al atardecer. Recordad, ¡la pareja que más nos guste se llevará la victoria para su equipo!

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos, y se fue cada pareja por su lado.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Allison y Simon estaban sentados en el muelle planeando todo sobre su matrimonio.<p>

-Bien, veamos-decía Jennifer Allison, pensativa-, podemos decir que nos conocimos mientras tu vaciabas las papeleras de mi estudio de televisión y...

-¡Es demasiado humillante!-exclamó Simon.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? ¡Eres un basurero! ¡No podemos decir que nos conocimos en una fiesta de John Looney o algo así! ¡No cuela!

-Pues es muy injusto, sé tú la basurera-pidió Simon.

-¡Oh, venga...!-exclamó Jennifer-. Eso no va a pasar.

-Pues no hay prueba-dijo Simon, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues estás fuera-amenazó Jennifer.

-Pues te vas... ¡AL AGUA!-y dio un tirón a las esposas con su mano derecha, provocando que Jennifer Allison se echase hacia delante y cayese al agua, y provocando, además, que él mismo cayera al agua al caer su compañera esposada.

-¡Eres... eres...!-exclamó Jennifer Allison, furiosa.

-¡Mi mochila!-gritó Simon, ignorando a Jennifer, y salió a toda velocidad del agua, arrastrando a la morena.

Mientras tanto, Sammy y Finn estaban en el comedor preparando su matrimonio.

-A ver, digamos que nos conocimos en...

-¡EN PARÍS! ¡En plena pasarela de la moda! Yo estaba saliendo con una famosa modelo porque tengo mucho, mucho dinero al ser cirujano y...!

-Y yo, como soy sepulturera, estaba enterrando modelos, ¿no?-le dijo Sammy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡EXACTO!-exclamó Finn, alegremente-. Entonces yo al verte me enamoré perdidamente de tu mirar siniestro, con tantos cadáveres enterrados en tu conciencia, y como los dos somos amantes de la anatomía humana decidimos conocernos, te monté en mi lamborgini y nos fuimos a toda velocidad a un restaurante de lujo...

-Oh, Finn, cállate ya-dijo Sammy golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

En la mesa de al lado estaban Uma y Andrómeda.

-¿Cómo se pueden conocer y enamorar una oficinista y una cantante?

-Puedes ser oficinista en una revista del corazón-razonó Andrómeda.

-No creo que cuele-dijo Uma, pensativa-. ¿Y si pensamos un poco más extenso? Quitémosle importancia a los oficios. Digamos que somos amigas de la infancia que nos reencontramos en un concierto tuyo y dimos rienda suelta a nuestro amor...

-Oh, es un rollo-dijo Andrómeda-. Además, yo quería hijos.

-Sí, yo también... Podemos secuestrar un niño-dijo Uma con una sonrisa.

-Uma, a veces das miedo-dijo Andrómeda asustada.

Edward y Anna estaban en el porche de la cabaña de las Águilas Cazadoras pensando en su matrimonio.

-Un pescadero y una cartera... Tenemos que vivir en los barrios bajos por narices-razonó Edward-, no tenemos dinero.

-¿Y si decimos que nos tocó la lotería?-dijo Anna, sonriendo.

-No creo que a Chris le guste-dijo Edward, pensativo.

-Tío, yo quería ser una guitarrista, como Drake-dijo Anna-. Si hubiera sacado papel antes que él...

-Sí, tan caballeroso pero no respeta lo de "las damas primero"-comentó Edward, y los dos se echaron a reír.

Justo entonces vieron que Sammy y Finn salían del comedor... o más bien salía Sammy, la cual iba arrastrando a Finn por el suelo.

-¡No, Sammy!-pedía el chico, desesperadamente.

-¡NO AGUANTO MÁS! ¡ME VA A ESTALLAR LA CABEZA!-decía la chica entre lágrimas de desesperación.

-¿Ya se divorcian? Si no llevamos ni 30 minutos esposados-comentó Anna.

-Bueno, imagínate estar esposada a Finn durante 30 minutos-dijo Edward, y sufrió un escalofrío.

-Sí, en el fondo entiendo a Sammy-dijo Anna.

Sammy y Finn llegaron al escenario del teatro. La chica cogió la llave y abrió las esposas, liberándola de su tortura con Finn.

-¡AL FIN, LIBRE!-exclamó, y echó a correr mientras reía histéricamente.

-Vaya, esa chica tiene un problema serio-comentó Finn a nadie en concreto, ya que el escenario estaba vacío-. Como mi tía Paquita que se divorció de mi tío Jason después de una discusión por el mando de la TV, ¡fueron días muy duros! Yo tuve que dormir en la cama de mi hermana, que era muy cómoda por cierto. El látex es un invento apasionante, aunque no tanto como el mando de la TV, por el que se divorciaron mi tía Paquita y mi tío Jason, no sé si he contado ya esa historia.

-Primera pareja divorciada-anunció Chris por el altavoz-. La feliz pareja de Sammy y Finn no ha aguantado más y ha dado fin a su matrimonio, por lo que a las Águilas Cazadoras les quedan cuatro parejas.

-¡TRES!-exclamaron Simon y Jennifer Allison, que llegaban al escenario mientras Finn seguía con su monólogo. Cogieron la llave y abrieron sus esposas.

-¡No podré perdonar a una chica que empapa mi mochila JAMÁS!-exclamó Simon, alejándose de Jennifer.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Fuiste tú quien nos tiró al agua!-le gritó la morena, furiosa.

-Oh, me encanta el conflicto-dijo la voz de Chris por el altavoz-. ¡Tres parejas contra cinco! Obvia desventaja para las Águilas Cazadoras.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Edward - **_La situación era complicada. Anna y yo no teníamos ningún problema, pero dudaba seriamente que Samantha y Damian fueran a durar mucho._

**Damian - **_Las horas que estuve esposado a Samantha se cuentan entre las peores de mi vida... Pero uno ha de ser fuerte._

**Samantha - **_¡Nunca había entrado aquí! _(Hace fotos) _¿Para qué es esa cámara de vídeo? ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Hay vida extraterrestre al otro lado?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Jake y Nina estaban en la playa, paseando lentamente.<p>

-Bueno, había pensado que tú podías ser fan mío-decía Nina, sonrojada-, como soy tenista... Digamos que antes eras mánager o algo y que cuando nos casamos te retiraste y te dedicaste a limpiar la casa o algo así...

-Te gusta la comida...-susurraba Jake, emocionadamente.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Nina, que no le había escuchado.

-Nada, nada-dijo Jake-. Me parece buena idea lo que dices, aunque no entiendo por qué una tenista iba a tener un esposo ama de casa en vez de una legión de criadas y mayordomos.

-Aquí es donde se decide nuestra capacidad para imaginar-exclamó Nina.

-Uhm, yo de eso no... ¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos un poco mejor?-preguntó Jake, alegremente-. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Bueno...-dijo Nina, sonrojada-. Me gusta el footing, el fútbol, el tenis... No sé, me encantan los deportes, y...

-¡A mí también me encanta correr!-exclamó Jake-. ¡Una carrera!

-Espera, Jake, estamos espo-

Pero Jake empezó a correr a toda velocidad y arrastró a Nina con él.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Nina - **_A ver, está claro que Jake no es Stephen Hawking, pero... ¡Es tan mono! Y no sé si me estoy montando una película o qué pasa, pero creo que le gusto... ¡No, no no! ¡Seriedad! ¡Se empieza así y se acaba en el Barco de los Perdedores!_

* * *

><p>-¡Espera, espera, Ziemia!-le decía Óscar, pero la chica iba decididamente al escenario.<p>

-¡Odio a los que van de graciosillos!-exclamó Ziemia-. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre ponerme un cojín de pedos en la silla! ¡Grrrrrr!

-¡Pepepepero, Ziemia...!-decía Óscar-. ¡Solo fue una broma! ¡Perdóon! ¡Vamos ganando, si haces eso...!

Ziemia no le escuchaba. Cogió la llave y la metió en las esposas, provocando el divorcio con su pareja. Óscar se quedó desolado.

-¡Ziemia...!-la llamó mientras ella se alejaba.

-Me voy a tocar la guitarra-dijo la chica, y se metió en la cabaña de los Perros Aulladores-, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Vaya, problemas en el paraíso!-le dijo Finn riendo.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Bueno, Sammy y yo nos divorciamos y ahora no sé qué hacer, quizá vaya a ver el atardecer al acantilado o a jugar al tenis con Nina o a tocar la guitarra con Ziemia o a quemar árboles con Damian o...

-Uf...-suspiró Óscar, y se fue cabizbajo.

-¡Vale, adiós!-se despidió Finn sin perder la sonrisa.

Cleo y Drake practicaban con el balón de fútbol.

-Deberías quitarte los tacones-le recomendó Drake, que estaba a su lado por culpa de las esposas.

Cleo llevaba un traje de jugadora de fútbol de color rosa y unos tacones de 9cm del mismo color.

-No te preocupes. ¡Tiraré a portería! ¡Yaaaahh!-dijo, y echó a correr a toda velocidad al balón. No obstante, y como Drake pensaba, a mitad de camino se le rompió un tacón y ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente-. ¡Kyaaaah!

-¡Te lo dije, te dije que iba a pasar eso!-dijo Drake, levantándose y ayudándola a incorporarse.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Drake - **_No hay nada más satisfactorio que decirle "Te lo dije" a una persona como Cleo._

* * *

><p>-¡Cállate!-espetó la chica, furiosa-. ¡Mis tacones nuevos! ¡Y son los segundos que se me rompen en esta isla de #!*%$^!

-Tranquila, ¿te duele el tobillo? Te llevaré a la enfermería-dijo, y la cargó en sus brazos.

-¡Qué haces, suéltame!-exclamó Cleo-. No seas pesado, por favor...

-Pero no puedo tolerar que una chica se haga daño-dijo Drake, dubitativo-. Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

-Que me sueltes-espetó Cleo-. Y ahora mismo voy a por esa llave, no te aguanto, ¡eres demasiado pomposo!

Drake la dejó en el suelo y la chica se fue cojeando a por la llave. Abrió las eposas y dio por terminado su matrimonio.

-¡Hala, voy a ver si estos tacones tienen arreglo!-dijo la morena, y se fue.

-Pues vale...-dijo Drake resignadamente.

-¡Quedan tres y tres!-anunció Chris-. ¡Y sólo dos horas para representar vuestros papeles!

Las parejas restantes, por lo tanto, eran Uma y Andrómeda, Edward y Anna y Samantha y Damian por un lado, y Beth y Justin, Nina y Jake y Mireya y Matts por el otro... Pero los conflictos eran inminentes.

-Beth, tu belleza me asombra hoy-decía Justin con una rosa en la mano.

-Que tengo novio, Justin... ¿Preparamos ya nuestro matrimonio o qué?-decía la chica, harta.

-Ahh, pero yo no quiero estar con la Beth modelo... ¡Yo quiero a la Beth fea y simplona que nos gusta a todos!

-¿Perdona?-dijo Beth, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Oh, ¿he dicho fea y simplona? ¡Quise decir bajita y culona!

-¡Pero tú de qué vas, modelo del tres al cuarto!-dijo Beth, furiosa-. Si tanto te fastidia que me hayan dado el papel de modelo a mí TE VAS A LA MIERR...

-¡No te sulfures, Betty!-dijo Justin riendo.

-Eres un misógino asqueroso, ¡no aguanto más!

Beth echó a correr hacia el escenario, mientras Justin la seguía a trompicones.

-¡Espera, Beth!-dijo Matts, que estaba sentado con Mireya planeando su matrimonio-. ¡Si os divorciáis estaremos en desventaja!

-Me da igual, no aguanto a este tío ni un minuto más-dijo señalando a Justin, quien se estaba mirando el espejo y diciendo "Espejito, espejito, ¿quién es el más sexy?".

-Haz el esfuerzo, son solo dos horas... Y no le volverás a ver jamás-intentó convencerla Matts.

Beth parecía dubitativa.

-¡Déjalo todo y abandona la prueba!-exclamó entonces Matts-. ¡No nos importa!

-¿Eeeeeeeh?-exclamó Mireya, que estaba a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Matts - **(Se golpea la frente) _¡Maldita bipolaridad...!_

* * *

><p>-Vale-dijo Beth, y se fue con Justin. Al cabo de un rato volvió ella sola: Se había divorciado del <em>top-model.<em>

-¿Por qué le dijiste que lo hiciera?-le preguntó Mireya-. ¡Si antes le habías dicho lo contrario!

-Eh, bueno, verás, yo... Está bien, a ti no puedo mentirte, Mireya-dijo Matts encogiéndose de hombros-. Tengo una... especie de transtorno. Y bueno, a veces cambio de opinión repentinamente.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno... Es un problema-dijo Mireya pensativa-. Pero no te preocupes, no es grave.

-Eres la primera a la que se lo digo-le dijo el chico-. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-¡Descuida! Tu secreto está a buen recaudo...

Nina estaba sentada junto con Jake. Ambos estaban apoyados en un árbol y Jake dormía la siesta plácidamente mientras Nina repasaba emocionada el resumen sobre su vida en común con Jake. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que al chico le sobresalía un papel del bolsillo del pantalón. Curiosa, cogió el papel sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo malo y lo leyó.

_Para el chico más guapo del campamento._

_¿Nos vemos esta noche en el muelle? Podemos hablar de lo que pasó el otro día._

_Atentamente, una admiradora secreta a la que conoces muy bien.  
><em>

Nina releyó la carta, horrorizada. Se empezó a sentir estúpida... ¿Cómo había podido sentir todas aquellas cosas por un chico como Jake? Él era guapo, popular y se llevaba a todas las chicas de calle... ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en una deportista como Nina? Metió la carta en el bolsillo del chico y reprimió las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por una chica de pelo negro.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Jennifer Allison - **_Mi plan, no es por ser presumida, ha salido a la perfección. Soy tan, tan maravillosa... _(Ríe) _En fin, Nina y Jake están fuera de juego, así que solo me queda preocuparme por Matts y Mireya, y la prueba está ganada._

* * *

><p>Pasaron las dos horas, y quedaban tres parejas en un equipo y dos en otro: Uma y Andrómeda, Edward y Anna y Damian y Samantha para las Águilas Cazadoras, y Nina y Jake y Mireya y Matts para los Perros Aulladores.<p>

Chris, el Chef Hatchet y Bridgette estaban frente al escenario sentados en una especie de mesa de juez. Detrás de ellos, en el público, estaban los 8 concursantes divorciados junto con Beth y Justin.

-Bien, bien, quedan 5 parejas...-dijo Chris desde su asiento de juez-. ¿Cuál será la ganadora? Vayamos pareja por pareja... ¡Que suban al escenario Damian y Samantha!

El chico malo y la loca de las fotografías subieron alegremente al escenario. Damian llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones de trabajo, unos zapatos elegantes y unas gafas falsas, y Samantha un traje de arqueóloga (aunque su oficio era fotógrafa), con el pelo, que solía llevar recogido con un lazo, suelto.

-Bueno, somos Damian y Samantha-dijo Damian.

-Él es un profesor de infantil al que le encantan los niños y yo una aclamada fotógrafa que trabaja para una revista de viajes.

-Nos conocimos cuando yo le daba clases a su hermano pequeño-dijo Damian.

-A mi HERMANA-dijo Samantha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hermano-insistió Damian.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TENGO UNA HERMANA!-exclamó Samantha.

-¡TÚ tienes una hermana, pero mi esposa tiene un hermano!

-¡Oh, así que esas tenemos!-dijo Samantha-. ¡Pues si no quieres aceptar lo que te digo esto se ha acabado!

-¡Pues se ha acabado, me da igual, estás loca!

-¡Y tú tratas mal a la naturaleza! Y a saber a cuántos niños has traumatizado incendiando las mesas de tu aula...

Los concursantes eliminados miraban la discusión con los ojos desorbitados. Cuando Damian y Samantha se bajaron sin mirarse del escenario, Chris se echó a reír.

-Otra pareja que se va a pique-dijo-. ¿Qué puntuación les damos?

-Yo creo que son una pareja un poco desestructurada-apuntó Chef-. Como aclamado psicólogo de parejas, opino que...

-Yo les doy un 2-dijo Chris.

-Yo un 3-dijo Bridgette.

-Vale, vale, ignoradme-dijo el Chef, furioso-. Pues yo les doy un 2,5.

-Eso hace un total de 7,5/30... Una puntuación mediocre.

Los Perros Aulladores aplaudieron mientras las Águilas Cazadoras parecían temerosos. Samantha y Damian se sentaron entre el público, ya sin esposas.

-Siguiente pareja... ¡Jake y Nina!

Jake, vestido con un delantal y un elegante vestido rosa con volantes y zapatos de tacón, y Nina, con un traje de tenista blanco y una raqueta y la cara pálida, subieron al escenario.

-Somos la feliz pareja de Jake y Nina-dijo Jake alegremente.

-Yo soy tenista profesional, y él... ama de casa.

-Nos conocimos en un crucero por el Mediterráneo-explicó Jake-, ella me salvó de ahogarme en la piscina del barco.

-Tras eso quedamos para cenar y nos enamoramos perdidamente-continuó Nina, tristemente-. Nos casamos a los pocos meses y tuvimos dos hijos: Xabier y Amanda.

-Sí, un coche descapotable, una casa a las afueras y un perro llamado Pongo... Es la vida perfecta-dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-Pero parece que esta ama de casa se aburría de su matrimonio con una tenista profesional... Y buscó la aventura en otra mujer-dijo Nina, y miró fijamente a Jake. Él no entendía-. Lo tenías todo... Y lo dejaste escapar. Pero yo valgo mucho más que tú, soy más fuerte que tú, y... Por eso, QUERIDO MÍO, ¡este matrimonio se ha acabado!-anunció Nina, y abrió las esposas, echando a correr. Jake se quedó paralizado en el escenario.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-preguntó, asombrado.

-Uhm, un matrimonio complicado-dijo Chris, sonriente-. Me gustan las infidelidades, pero no es un matrimonio muy feliz... ¡2!

-Mi Geoff nunca me será infiel-dijo Bridgette-, así que os doy un 1.

-Ha sido interesante, sin duda, pero no es lo que esperábamos... Un 2-dijo Chef.

-En total, ¡5 puntos para los Perros Aulladores!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Jake **- _¿Qué le ha pasado a Nina? ¡Si estábamos felices!_

* * *

><p>Las siguientes parejas en exponer fueron Mireya y Matts, cuyo matrimonio de vendedora de enciclopedias y afamado actor obtuvo una puntuación de 21 puntos, poniéndose automáticamente en cabeza. Tras ellos subieron al escenario Uma y Andrómeda, y su matrimonio lésbico se llevó 18 puntos, por lo que no lograron superar a Mireya y Matts. Todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en Anna y Edward.<p>

-¡Que suba la última pareja al escenario!-pidió Chris mientras Uma y Andrómeda bajaban cabizbajas.

Anna, con un traje azul de cartera y una bolsita llena de cartas, y Edward, con un delantal amarillo cubierto de tripas de pescado, subieron al escenario.

-Somos Edward y Anna-dijo la chica.

-Yo soy pescadero y ella cartera-dijo Edward.

-Somos un matrimonio noble que vivimos en unos barriosbajos de una ciudad muy importante. Nos conocimos cuando él me salvó de un perro asesino que intentó devorarme mis zapatos cuando estaba haciendo mi turno.

-Nos empezamos a conocer y yo la dejé accidentalmente embarazada.

-Nuestros padres nos obligaron a casarnos, aunque nosotros no queríamos.

-Sin embargo, acabamos por aceptarlo y aunque la convivencia fue dura al principio terminamos enamorados.

-Nuestro hijo, Hugo, nació sano y feliz-explicó Anna-, pero nunca pudimos darle todo lo que quería.

-Iba a una escuela pública, llevaba ropa de mercadillo y no podíamos comprarle todos los juguetes que quería.

-Aun así, fuimos una familia feliz y unida. ¡Fin!

-¡QUÉ BONITO!-exclamaron Bridgette y Chef con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No es justo! ¡Han recurrido al sentimentalismo barato!-exclamó Cleo desde el público.

-Ha sido precioso... ¡9!-dijo Bridgette, y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-¡Pobrecito Hugo, nunca pudo tener un pony! ¡Y yo tampoco!-sollozó el Chef-. ¡10!

-Parece que todo lo decido yo-dijo Chris dubitativo.

Estaban a 3 puntos de superar a los Perros Aulladores... ¿Qué puntuación les daría Chris?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡6!-exclamó el presentador.

-¡Síiiii!-gritaron Anna y Edward, y se abrazaron alegremente.

-¡Toma! ¡Volvimos a ganar!-exclamó Sammy, abrazándose a Finn-. ¡Somos los mejores!

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Ziemia, desanimada-. ¿Hemos perdido? ¿OTRA VEZ?

-Pues sí, los Perros Aulladores pierden por tercera vez consecutiva... Así que esta noche, en la ceremonia de expulsión, quedaréis únicamente 7 miembros.

-Es muy injusto-dijo Cleo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y hoy las Águilas Cazadoras podrán disfrutar de otro premio... ¡Nada más y nada menos que una máquina de pinball para ellos solos! ¡Disfrutadla!

-¿Un pinball?-dijo Sammy-. Menuda birria...

-¡Es genial!-exclamó Samantha.

-¡Es mi juego favorito!-dijo Finn-. Me encanta cuando las bolas...

-Finn, no lo estropees-le pidió Damian, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y ahora despedíos de Beth y Justin, aunque han sido de una ayuda nula-dijo Chris.

-Ha sido un placer volver aquí-dijo Beth alegremente-, aunque hubiera preferido venir con OTRO.

-Beth, cuando te enfadas estás preciosa-le dijo el chico, y se montó en el bote mientras ella le seguía furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cleo - **_La cosa se pone peligrosa... Quedando tan poca gente en cualquier momento podían votarme a mí, así que tuve que convencer a otros del equipo para que votaran a otro... Mireya y Nina fueron fáciles de convencer, Matts está loco y a Jake solo tuve que sobornarlo con unas galletas que robé en la cocina... 5 a 3. Lo que necesitaba._

* * *

><p>Los 8 desanimados miembros de los Perros Aulladores se sentaron en los tocones de los árboles frente a la hoguera, mientras Chris y Bridgette llegaban. Chris cargaba con una bandeja con sólo 7 malvaviscos.<p>

-Concursantes, es vuestra tercera semana aquí-dijo el presentador-, así que sabéis de sobra cómo va esto. El concursante que no tenga un malvavisco al terminar la gala deberá cruzar el muelle de la vergüenza y no podrá volver... ¡jamás!

Los 8 tragaron saliva, preguntándose quién caería ese día.

-El primer malvavisco es para... Matts.

El chico se levantó aliviado y cogió su malvavisco. Se lo comió de un mordisco.

-Jake. Ziemia. Cleo. Mireya. Nina.

Tras que todos cogieran su malvavisco se sentaron y miraron a los dos que quedaban en sus asientos, atemorizados: Drake, que había perdido sus aires de príncipe y parecía desinflado, y Óscar, quien por primera vez no estaba sonriendo.

-Drake, Óscar, hoy uno de vosotros dos no recibirá un malvavisco. El último es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Drake.

El chico emitió un suspiro de alivio, mientras Cleo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a Óscar. Drake cogió su malvavisco.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Óscar, pero sus compañeros no tuvieron ocasión de responderle.

Chef lo cogió por los brazos y se lo llevó a rastras hasta el Muelle de la Vergüenza. Mireya lo siguió.

-¡Óscar, espera!

Chef dejó al chico en el suelo, miró a Mireya, y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento... Quería darte un regalo de despedida-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿El qué?-dijo él.

-Toma-le dio el malvavisco-. Es para que te acuerdes de nosotros allá donde vayas.

-¡Vaya, gracias, Mireya! Nunca había pensado que me fuera a ir tan pronto, así que no había guardado ninguno... Lo guardaré como un tesoro.

-Adiós, Óscar-le dijo ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El chico se montó en el bote, y a medida que se alejaba Mireya se perdía en la lejanía.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CONCURSANTES<span>**

**Águilas Cazadoras - **Simon, Finn, Anna, Jennifer Allison, Edward, Sammy, Uma, Andromeda, Samantha, Damian

**Perros Aulladores - **Jake, Ziemia, Mireya, Matts, Nina, Drake, Cleo

**_Expulsados_ - **Petey (Perros Aulladores), Montse (Perros Aulladores), Óscar (Perros Aulladores)

* * *

><p><strong>VOTOS<strong>

Jake - **Óscar**

Cleo - **Óscar**

**Óscar - **Cleo

Ziemia - Cleo

Drake - Jake

Mireya - **Óscar**

Nina - **Óscar**

Matts - **Óscar**

**Recuento:**

**Óscar - **5 votos

Cleo - 2 votos

Jake - 1 voto

* * *

><p>17 concursantes en la isla... 10 de un equipo, 7 de otro. Los Perros Aulladores llevan una racha pésima, esperemos que el próximo desafío lo ganen ellos o quedarán bajo mínimos.<p>

El desafío de hoy fue muy especial, fue genial hacer que se relacionasen personajes que hasta ahora apenas habían hablado entre sí: la desesperación de Sammy con Finn, el odio de Cleo hacia Drake, la "primera pelea" de Nina y Jake, la confesión de Matts a Mireya... En fin, los campistas están desatados.  
>Sin embargo, hay todavía un enigma en el aire... ¿Qué ha sido de la alianza de Mireya y Cleo? No penséis que me he olvidado... pero quiero dejaros con la intriga un poquito más. Hoy, de momento, hemos visto cómo intervenía otra chica usando juego sucio: la carta falsa de Jennifer Allison a Jake, que escribió con todas las esperanzas de que la viera Nina... Uhmm, esa chica va a dar mucho juego, os lo aseguro.<p>

Y bueno, los dos ex-concursantes de hoy, Beth y Justin, han estado un poquitín de más. Pero han hecho lo que han podido para ayudar a los Perros Aulladores... con resultados desastrosos. Esperemos que los dos próximos sean un poco más útiles.

Por cierto, antes de las respuestas a las reviews una mala (o buena) noticia: al principio del fic dije que cada 5 expulsiones habría un capítulo de Aftermath presentado por Geoff y Blaineley, pero al final no va a poder ser. Quiero hacer este fic todo lo parecido posible a Total Drama Island, y allí no había Aftermath, así que no podremos ver a los concursantes expulsados hasta... ¡Yes, el capítulo especial! Cuando queden 5 campistas en el juego visitaremos Playa Des Loosers para ver qué ha sido de los 15 campistas expulsados (de momento, recapitulemos, llevamos 3 expulsados, así que esto será alrededor del capítulo 20). Respecto a Geoff y Blaineley, aún no tengo claro qué papel darles, si el de colaboradores como Owen, Ezekiel, Beth y Justin u otro... Lo pensaré.

Y ahora, ¡a responder reviews!

**Mireya DXC - **No te preocupes si se te olvida dejar una review ^^ Aunque me encanta recibir reviews no quiero obligar a nadie a que me las dejen. Eso sí, siempre que podáis, por favor... Jujuju. ¡Uhmm, Cleo va a tener que tener cuidado! Se las va a tener que ver con el lado oscuro de mucha gente si sigue siendo tan malvada... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi (Mireya ha tenido mucho protagonismo!), ¡nos leemos en el próximo! ¡Espero tu review!

**Hazuki moon 8 - **Sí, estaba visto que Owen iba a ser víctima de la gula, no podía ser de otra manera. Y bueno, a estas alturas ya ha quedado claro que Nina está loquita por Jake, pero está dividida por su amor hacia el chico y por sus ansias de ganar... ¿Qué pasará? ¡Chan chan cha, habrá que ver el próximo capi! ¡Nos leemos, espero tu review!

**Loki-Boom2 - **Feliz San Valentíiiiiin. Aunque ellos están en julio. Bueno, el desafío no ha sido muy cursi, de hecho ha provocado más odios que amores... Cosas de Chris, no puede soportar ver a gente feliz. Lelele, nos leeremos en el próximo capi, ¡espero tu review!

**DobleWhammy - **Es un sufrimiento ver que tu personaje está entre los dos últimos... Aunque debe de ser un auténtico alivio cuando lees su nombre tras tanto punto suspensivo, jajaja. El pobre Chef nunca ha tenido mucho protagonismo en ningún fic que haya leído... A ver si en este le doy un poco más. ¡Nos leemos, espero tu review!

**QiaoMei94 - **Oh, Dios, la peli de bádminton de Chris habría sido un premio aún mejor que la película de Blaineley. Me alegra que te guste cómo hago a Nina, es un personaje que está teniendo mucho protagonismo y espero que así siga =) ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi! ¡Espero tu review!

**Nessi Andromeda - **A nadie le importa Cleo, lo más importante es la manzana sin lugar a dudas jajaja Lo de Gryffindor me hizo muchísima ilusión ponerlo, mis tiempos de fanática hasta la muerte de Harry Potter... Ais. Y bueno, sé que en la ficha no ponía que Andrómeda pudiera sentir el mal, fue una licencia que yo me tomé jejeje era a la que más le pegaba esa frase (la iba a decir el Chef Hatchet, pero habría quedado más cómico de lo que pretendía). Nos leemos en el próximo, ¡hasta entonces! ¡Espero tu review!

**Lolitaluv12 - **¡Pedazo revieewww! Jajaja Me encantan las reviews tan largas, me lo paso bomba leyéndolas. Me alegra que tengas ya personajes favoritos, todos son geniales, pero lógicamente cada uno tendrá sus favoritos (y por eso me va a empezar a doler expulsar a partir de ahora, porque se empezarán a ir los favoritos de la gente). Y sí, Jennifer es una doble cara más mala que una gripe... Veremos lo que va haciendo y si supera a Cleo en maldad. Yo también AMO a Finn y cada vez que tengo que escribir una intervención suya es genial, poner las primeras cosas que se me pasen por la cabeza porque, si no tienen relación, da igual... ¡Es Finn! Sí, de 21 solo llegaron 6... Estos concursante son demasiado pecadores. ¡Hasta el próximo capi, nos leemos entonces! ¡Espero tu review!

**Samantha1609DXC - **Montse me dio mucha pena, porque la pobre realmente no había hecho nada... Pero alguien tenía que irse. Me alegra que te guste cómo hago a Sammy, últimamente está tan mandona que llega a un punto de locura que me encanta... A ver cómo evoluciona. Y me ha gustado eso de que este reality sea uno de los pocos donde te aprendes los nombres... Aunque reconozco que a la apariencia de los campistas nunca le doy demasiada importancia. Me sabe mal pararme a describirlos cuando lo que prima es la acción y pienso, no sé si hago mal, que si alguien realmente tiene curiosidad por saber cómo es un personaje físicamente puede recurrir a la ficha que hizo su creador (aunque sé que es un poco coñazo). ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi, hasta entonces, espero tu review!

Y esto es todo por hoy. El quinto capítulo de Total Drama Island Remake llegará la semana que viene y se llamará "Pasarela del fracaso", así que os podéis hacer una idea sobre en qué consistirá... ¡Nos vemos entonces para ver qué le ocurre a estos 17 campistas!


	6. Cap 5: Pasarela del Fracaso

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REMAKE**

**Capítulo 5: Pasarela del Fracaso  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Chris y los ex-concursantes no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Si no nadaría en dinero.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Los 18 concursantes que quedaban en la isla tuvieron que enfrentarse en un apasionante desafío por parejas: tras ser divididos en grupos de 2, debían inventarse un vida en común basándose en los trabajos que les asignábamos. No obstante, las parejas fueron en su mayoría un auténtico desastre: Jennifer Allison y Simon tuvieron una disputa tras que se mojase la mochila de éste, Sammy no pudo aguantar la perorata de Finn y Ziemia no soportó las bromas del graciosillo Óscar. La victoria fue para las Águilas Cazadoras por tercera vez consecutiva gracias a Anna y Edward, y Óscar fue el tercer expulsado de los Perros Aulladores. Mientras tanto, Jennifer Allison se encargó de bombardear la relación de Nina y Jake... ¿Qué pasará hoy? ¿Habrá drama? ¿Habrá conflicto? Esperemos que sí, o la audiencia se irá a pique... ¡Descubridlo en TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND... REMAKE!

* * *

><p>-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué buen día!<p>

Cleo se despertó en su cómoda cama, llena de ácaros y cucarachas antropófagas. La luz del sol entraba grácilmente por la ventana con cristales rotos y los pajaritos asesinos cantaban una especie de rito satánico mañanero.

-Cuando me despierto así, siento que el Universo está en sintonía conmigo-se dijo Cleo, sonriente.

Pero entonces hubo algo que la despertó: el llanto de una de sus compañeras desde su litera. Cleo miró a Ziemia, la cual estaba dormida roncando en una posición dificultosa. Por su parte, Mireya estaba también dormida. Así pues, la llorica solo podía ser Nina.

-Oh, Dios...-farfulló Cleo, poniéndose de mal humor de repente.

Se levantó de su cama, se puso su bata y despertó a Ziemia y Mireya ignorando a Nina. Se las llevó fuera.

-¿Qué le pasa a ésa?-preguntó.

-¿¡Por eso me despiertas!-dijo Ziemia de mal humor.

-¡Ziemia! ¡Llevamos perdiendo tres pruebas seguidas!-le recordó Cleo-. Y si ahora tenemos a una depresiva en el equipo tenemos aún menos posibilidades de ganar.

-No sé qué habrá pasado-dijo Mireya-, pero hoy no ha salido a correr.

-Bah-dijo Ziemia, encogiéndose de hombros-, me da igual lo que le haya pasado a Nina. Pero si sigue así, no tenemos más remedio que echarla si volvemos a perder.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Cleo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pobre Nina, igual le ha pasado algo grave-susurró Mireya.

Nina salió de la cabaña con el pelo despeinado, sin tenerlo recogido con su característica cinta azul. Tenía ojeras y parecía de mal humor. Apartó a Ziemia de un empujón y se fue hacia las duchas.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Mireya - **_Pobre, pobre Nina... Me da mucha pena. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Ahora que quedamos solo cuatro chicas considero que debemos estar más unidas que nunca, pero con Cleo rondando no sé si será posible.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, algunos campistas ya estaban desayunando en la cabaña comedor donde el Chef les había servido un mejunge hecho con uñas de pies y calzoncillos de Harold. Simon lo miraba horrorizado, y sacó varias barritas energéticas de su mochila. Uma se tapó la nariz y se lo tragó a duras penas, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar. Damian directamente lo tiró en otra taza.<p>

-¡Chicos!-dijo Sammy, mientras entraba seguida por Samantha y Andrómeda-. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? Espero que estéis con las fuerzas renovadas para el desafío de hoy.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Edward-. Ahora sólo quedan 7 en el otro equipo, no nos va a ser difícil ganar.

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Simon-. ¡Somos los ganadores por excelencia!

-Ah-susurró Jennifer desde su sitio, meneando su larga melena que le tapaba el lado izquierdo de la cara-. Cuando uno comienza a confiarse es cuando comienzan las derrotas.

-Jennifer tiene razón-dijo Damian-. Si nos confiamos, es cuando perderemos.

-Dejad de cortarnos el rollo-se quejó Sammy-. ¡Vamos a ganar!

-¡Mirad, los perdedores!-exclamó Samantha haciendo una foto a Matts, Ziemia, Drake, Jake y Mireya que entraban en ese momento en el comedor. Sin embargo, Ziemia le tiró una taza a la cabeza y la chica cayó al suelo por el golpe-. ¡Auu!

-¡Oye, preciosa!-exclamó Sammy, pasando por encima de la desmayada Samantha y dirigiéndose a Ziemia-. ¡Como se te ocurra atacar a los miembros de mi equipo tú y yo vamos a tener problemas!

-¿No los tenemos ya?-dijo Ziemia.

-Ziemia, tranquila-le dijo Drake, llevándola hacia su mesa-. Tienes que controlar lo de tu mal despertar.

-Tranquila, preciosa-le dijo Jake, tendiéndole una manzana podrida que le había dado Chef-. En cuanto comas un poco se te pasará el mal humor... ¡Y las manzanas son perfectas para el mal aliento!

-¡Qué insinuas con eso!-gritó Ziemia.

-¡Nada, nada!-se defendió Jake-. Sólo era un comentario...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Ziemia - **_Eh... Vale. Voy a intentar relajarme. Sólo es que esta gente me saca de mis casillas, nada más._

* * *

><p>Bridgette entró al comedor, con su ropa de siempre, y se puso entre las dos emsas.<p>

-¡Campistas, hoy nos espera un desafío muy especial!-les dijo alegremente.

-¿El desafío tiene que ver con hacer callar a Finn?-preguntó Damian.

-¡Oye, que hoy aún no he hablado!-exclamó el chico-. ¡Como veo que a veces pueden aburriros mis historias, porque es lógico, a todos puede aburrirnos algo si pasa mucho, pues dije "oye, Finn, estate un poco callado", así que, eso, tu comentario ha sido cruel y está fuera de lugar! Y además, debo recordaros que...

-La has armado buena, Damian-le dijo Anna, con una sonrisa.

-No, hoy no torturaremos a nadie en el desafío-dijo Bridgette.

-Por cierto, ¿y Chris?-preguntó Matts.

-Je, je...-rió la rubia por lo bajo-. Se ha tomado un día libre, por motivos personales. Yo me encargaré del desafío de hoy.

-Ah, bueno-dijo Matts encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Eso es genial!

-En fin, reuníos en el teatro en 20 minutos-les dijo Bridgette, y salió alegremente de allí.

-¿No estaba Bridgette un poco rara hoy?-dijo Edward.

-Estar un día entero sin Chris... Va a ser horrible-dijo Matts.

Cleo escuchó el comentario de Matts y sonrió para sus adentros, planeando su próximo golpe.

* * *

><p>Los 17 campistas se habían reunido en el teatro como la semana pasada, 10 a un lado del público y 7 al otro. Bridgette estaba subida en el escenario, y había una mesa de jueces igual que en el desafío anterior.<p>

-Campistas, ¡bienvenidos a la Pasarela del Fracaso!-anunció Bridgette, con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasarela del Fracaso?-preguntó Uma-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Os lo explico ahora-les dijo Bridgette-. Antes que nada os quiero presentar a los dos campistas que os acompañarán hoy... ¡Lindsay y Trent!

La chica rubia, con sus botas de cowboy, y el músico de pelo negro llegaron al escenario saludando a todos.

-¡Buenas a todos!-saludó Trent mientras los campistas aplaudían.

-Es un placer estar aquí-sonrió Lindsay.

-¡Hola, Lindsay, hola, Trent!-les dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Colette, ¿dónde está Chip?-le preguntó la rubia del pañuelo azul.

-Se ha tomado el día libre-le explicó la chica-. Ah, y soy Bridgette.

-Bueno, Colette-dijo Cleo con un tono de burla-, explícanos ya el desafío.

-El desafío de hoy va a ser una pasarela de moda muuuy especial-dijo la chica-. Una pasarela en lo que lo que prima es el mal gusto de los participantes. La prueba consistirá de varias partes: la primera os llevará al bosque de la isla Wawanakwa, donde deberéis encontrar las cajas con materiales que hemos dispuesto. La segunda, os obligará a diseñar un traje, elegir dos modelos (un chico y una chica por equipo) y hacer dos trajes a su medida... En la tercera parte de la prueba, el Chef Hatchet decidirá quién es el concursante peor vestido, y el peor vestido ganará la inmunidad para su equipo. ¿Entendido?

-Vaya desafío más raro-exclamó Matts-. ¡Me encanta!

-Bien. Trent, irás con los Perros Aulladores-Bridgette señaló a los siete concursantes-, y Lindsay, tú irás con las Águilas Cazadoras.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Cleo, satisfecha-. Ellos se llevan a la tonta.

-¿A quién llamas tú tonta?-se indignó Lindsay.

-A ti-respondió Cleo.

-Ah, vale-dijo Lindsay aliviada.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Lindsay - **_Creía que esa chica me había llamado tonta, pero cuando me dijo que a la que había llamado tonta era a esa tal Ti... Me alivié un poco._

* * *

><p>-Bien, pues... ¡Que comience el desafío!-dijo Bridgette.<p>

-¿No nos das pistas de dónde están las cajas con los materiales?-preguntó Uma.

-Pues no-dijo Bridgette alegremente-. Uf, ahora entiendo a Chris... Sienta tan bien ser mala...

-Ten cuidado, Bridgette-le dijo Trent-. El puesto de presentador transforma a las personas en monstruos.

Los 17 campistas y sus 2 ayudantes se dirigieron al bosque, temblorosos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Ziemia - **_¡Trent es fantástico! Soy su admiradora nº1. A mí también me encanta tocar la guitarra, así que estoy contentísima de que este desafío lo hiciera con nosotros._

**Trent - **(Con vendas en la cabeza mientras se le cae la baba) Ahghububuaba...

**Cleo - **_Estábamos en obvia ventaja. Lindsay no iba a ser de gran ayuda, al menos no en la primera parte de la prueba, así que ellos tenían que soportar un peso muerto en su equipo. Bueno, pensándolo bien nosotros también teníamos un peso muerto..._

* * *

><p><strong>Perros Aulladores<strong>

Nina abría la marcha, cabizbaja, seguida por Ziemia, Trent, Drake, Mireya, Jake, Cleo y Matts. La chica no hablaba con nadie y no había abierto la boca en todo el desafío. Jake la miraba preocupado.

-Oye, Matts...-le dijo al chico-. ¿Crees que Nina está enfadada conmigo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé, no me ha dirigido la palabra desde el desafío anterior. Yo creía que nos llevábamos bien, pero ahora...-explicó el chico-. Es como que nos hemos distanciado.

-Las mujeres son incomprensibles-dijo Matts, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por eso yo nunca me he enamorado ni me enamoraré.

-Ahh, cuánta razón tienes, amigo...-asintió Jake, apesadumbrado.

Unos metros más delante, Ziemia y Trent charlaban tranquilamente:

-Me encanta tu música, Trent-le decía la chica emocionada-. ¡Es genial! Eres un músico genial.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó él-. No hay mucha gente que me diga eso. ¿Tú también tocas música?

-Bueno, toco la guitarra-dijo Ziemia avergonzada.

-¡Me encantaría escucharte!-exclamó el chico-. E incluso podíamos tocar juntos.

-¡Sería estupendo!

-A ver, parejita-interrumpió Cleo-, ¿estamos aquí para buscar los materiales o para hablar de chorradas?

-No seas maleducada, Cleo-la reprendió Drake-. Ziemia solo estaba...

-¡Cállate!-espetó la morena. Ziemia también parecía enfadada.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Drake - **(Suspira) _Los caballeros estamos infravalorados hoy en día._

* * *

><p>-¡Mirad!-exclamó Mireya-. ¡Una caja!<p>

Efectivamente, había una enorme caja al otro lado del río. No obstante, el caudal de éste era bastante grande y se les iba a hacer complicado cruzarlo.

-Perfecto, ¿y ahora qué?-se exhasperó Cleo-. ¡No podemos cruzar! Es muy profundo.

-No nos desanimemos-insistió Drake-. No será difícil cruzar para alguien deportista.

Todos miraron a Nina.

-No pienso cruzar-dijo la chica simplemente.

-Si no cruzas y perdemos la prueba... ¡te echamos como me llamo Cleo!-la amenazó la morena.

-Echadme, ya me da igual... Sólo quiero irme de aquí-dijo la chica, y se sentó en una piedra metiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¡Pero qué le pasa!-exclamó Cleo-. ¡Jake! ¡Ve a preguntarle!

-¿Yo?-se asombró el chico-. Pero...

-¿Qué pasa, eres un gallina?-dijo Cleo, sonriendo-. Vaya, y yo que te creía fuerte y masculino... y no eres capaz ni de hablar con una chica.

-Está bien, hablaré con ella-cedió Jake.

Se acercó a Nina, quien le dirigió una mirada gélida. El chico tragó saliva.

-Esto... Nina, ¿podemos hablar?

Como toda respuesta, la pelicastaña le dio un empujón y lo tiró al suelo. Se lanzó al agua, nadó hasta la otra orilla, cogió la caja y la tiró a la otra orilla, con la mala suerte de que la lanzó encima de Trent.

-¡Trent!-gritaron todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Águilas Cazadoras<strong>

-¡Mirad! ¡Un ovni!-exclamó Samantha, sacando fotos al cielo.

-Eso era un colibrí, Samantha-le dijo Uma.

-Oh, no-dijo la otra, ignorando a Uma. Abrió su cámara-. ¡Me he quedado sin carretes! ¡Horror!

-Al fin...-susurró Sammy, aliviada.

-Tranquila, Samantha-dijo Simon, buscando en su mochila. Sacó varias cosas, entre ellas un cargador de móvil, una botella de agua, unas gafas de sol y un peine, y finalmente sacó un carrete-. Siempre llevo uno por si acaso.

-Pero si tú no tienes cámara-apuntó Edward sabiamente.

-¿Y qué? ¡Nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitar un carrete!-exclamó Simon.

-Ahh... Este equipo es desesperante...-sollozó Sammy.

-¡En serio, Finn! ¡Tienes mucha razón!-le decía Lindsay al chico, que le estaba contando una historia sobre una cheer-leader y un bote de mermelada que acabó concluyendo en un acalorado debate sobre si Santa Claus debía tratar así a sus renos-. Es muy injusto que Santa Claus use a sus renos sólo para ver en la noche. Es como si yo cojo a un montón de bombillas inocentes y las uso para iluminarme.

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-asintió Finn-, porque Santa Claus no tiene derecho para hacer eso. Es como mi amigo Mike, que una vez haciendo ski acuático atropelló sin querer a una chica que estaba bañándose con su hermano y...

-Que alguien los separe-suplicó Anna, que estaba justo a su lado.

-¡Eh, mirad, una cueva!-exclamó Damian-. ¿Quizá hayan escondido ahí la caja de los materiales?

-No es una mala idea-concedió Sammy-, pero sería una tontería que entrásemos todos. ¡Samantha! ¡Simon! ¡Edward! ¡Vais vosotros a comprobarlo!

-¡Que tú no eres la capitana!-exclamó Anna-. Irá quien quiera ir.

-Te equivocas, mona-le dijo Sammy-, yo SÍ soy la capitana.

-Vaya, ¿con que esas tenemos?-se enfureció Anna, arremangándose.

-Chicas, chicas-las separó Edward-. No es momento de discutir. A mí no me parece mal entrar.

-Ni a mí-dijo alegremente Samantha-. Haré fotos geniales.

-Yo, uhm, bueno, yo...-tartamudeó Simon-. Está bien. Iré.

Los tres se separaron del grupo mientras en él Finn y Lindsay seguían con su debate, ahora sobre si los elfos tendrían seguro dental o no en el taller de Santa. En el interior de la cueva, Samantha no dejaba de hacer fotos de piedras, rocas y gravilla, Simon iba agarrado a Edward tembloroso y éste intentaba no adentrarse demasiado.

-Nos empezamos a quedar sin luz-dijo Edward cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la entrada y la cueva se empezó a volver más oscura.

-Yo tengo flash en la cámara-comentó Samantha-, pero dura sólo medio segundo.

-Con un flash no vamos a ninguna parte-se desesperó Edward.

Simon entonces abrió su mochila y tras urgar un rato en ella sacó una linterna.

-Vaya, Simon, sí que es útil esa mochila-dijo Edward sonriente.

Simon iluminó la cueva. Frente a ellos había una caja llena de materiales... pero no era lo único. Un monstruo de pelo morado, tres metros de altura y brazos gigantes estaba ahí, durmiendo.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Qué es eso?-tartamudeó Simon, horrorizado.

-¡ES SASQUATCHANAKWA!-gritó Samantha.

-¡Ssssssshh!-intentó callar Edward, pero fue en vano.

El monstruo se había puesto en pie y los miraba furioso. Edward agarró la caja rápidamente y echó a correr seguido por Samantha y Simon.

-Cuánto tardan-comentó Andrómeda-. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-¡Ah, ahí vienen!-dijo Damian, señalando la entrada de la cueva por la que salían Edward, Simon y Samantha a toda velocidad.

-¡SASQUATCHANAKWAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Samantha.

-¿Sasquatchaquéee?-repitieron los otros ocho.

-¡El yeti!-explicó Edward, y los ocho que estaban fuera vieron horrorizados al monstruo de pelo morado que perseguía a Edward, Samantha y Simon. Los once echaron a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>Perros Aulladores<strong>

Entre Drake y Jake iban cargando la caja con los materiales, mientras Nina y Matts cargaban con el desmayado Trent.

-Fue un accidente...-se escudaba Nina.

-¡Has matado a Trent!-sollozó Ziemia-. Pobre Trent...

-¡No está muerto!-respondió Nina.

-Nah, sólo ha sufrido un derrame cerebral-dijo Jake, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Perfecto, todo está dispuesto para que volvamos a perder la prueba-comentó Cleo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si en vez de quejarte todo el rato hicieras algo útil...-le dijo Matts.

-¡Ya hago algo útil! ¡Os motivo apra ganar!

Llegaron al campamento. Bridgette estaba tumbada tomando el sol cuando se fijó en los campistas que llegaban. Cuando vio a Trent desmayado fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, asustada.

-Nina estaba celosa de él... ¡y le ha tirado la caja encima!-sollozó Ziemia.

-¡No fue a propósito!-la defendió Jake.

-Tú te callas-dijo Nina-, no necesito que tú me defiendas.

-Pero...

Al cabo de un rato un helicóptero se llevó a Trent en camilla mientras Ziemia le decía adiós con la mano, triste.

-¿Y qué pasa ahora? ¡Nos hemos quedado sin ayuda!-se quejó Matts.

-Cierto-concedió Bridgette-. Concededme un minuto.

La rubia echó a correr, y los siete se quedaron ahí sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Pero eso no fue mucho rato, porque los otros once campistas llegaron al campamento perseguidos por el horrible monstruo de pelo morado.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Qué es eso!-gritó Cleo, señalando al monstruo.

-¡Nos persigue, nos persigue...!-repetía Edward desesperadamente.

Todos echaron a correr y se escondieron en diversos puntos del campamento: Jake se subió a un árbol, ayudando a Mireya y Ziemia para que se subieran también; Lindsay, Samantha, Finn y Sammy se escondieron en la cabaña de los Perros Aulladores; Nina, Uma, Drake, Damian y Andrómeda en el comedor; Jennifer Allison, Cleo, Damian y Anna, se tiraron al lago. Oportunamente apareció Chef con una pistola de sedantes, y al ver a Sasquatchanakwa se plantó delante de él.

-No volverás a comerte a un campista en esta isla-le dijo el cocinero, furioso.

-¿"No volverás a comerte a un campista"?-repitió Sammy, horrorizada, y miró a Lindsay.

-No tenemos permitido hablar de eso-dijo la rubia, temblando.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Sammy - **_De verdad, lo que no pase en esta isla no pasa en ningún lado..._

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!-exclamó Bridgette cuando apareció seguida por un chico encorvado, con pelo largo y gafas.<p>

El Chef Hatchet estaba sobre Sasquatchanakwa, al que había logrado dormir, mientras los campistas estaban todavía en sus respectivos escondientes.

-Esta bestia atacó a los campistas. Ya os dije que no podíamos dejarlo suelto-le dijo el Chef Hatchet-. Esta bestia ha matado a cientos de hombres en el campo de batalla...

-Ya, sí, claro-dijo Bridgette, sin darle importancia-. Llévatelo, Chef, que tengo que conducir a los concursantes a la siguiente parte del desafío.

Los concursantes volvieron a donde estaba Bridgette. Jake y Edward se encargaron de coger sus respectivas cajas.

-Veo que habéis conseguido encontrar los materiales-dijo Bridgette, sonriendo-. ¡Muy bien! Pasemos al siguiente desafío.

-Bridgette, ¿quién es ése?-preguntó Uma señalando al chico que estaba detrás de ella.

-Ah, es verdad-dijo Bridgette-. Me había olvidado de ti, Harold. Chicos, os presento al sustituto de Trent en la prueba. ¡Harold!

-Hola-dijo el chico con su voz áspera.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Trent?-preguntó Damian.

-Decídselo a la homicida de pelo marrón-dijo Ziemia, señalando a Nina.

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-exclamó Nina.

* * *

><p>Los dos equipos se habían trasladado al escenario donde había tenido lugar la prueba anterior. A un lado estaban los Perros Aulladores, acompañados por Harold, y al otro estaban las Águilas Cazadoras, acompañados por Lindsay.<p>

-¡Bien!-dijo Sammy, alegremente-. Lo primero de todo es decidir quién de nosotros serán los modelos.

-Bueno, ¿quien tiene el suficiente amor propio para no preocuparse del posible ridículo?-preguntó Anna.

-¡Yo!-exclamó Samantha.

-Hmm...-pensó Sammy.

-Es demasiado arriesgado-le susurró Anna-. Si elegimos a Samantha puede acabar incendiando su traje o matando a alguno de los jueces, ¡está loca!

-Tienes razón-concedió Sammy-. Elijamos a alguien cuerdo... ¡Uma!

-¿Qué? ¿YO?-dijo la chica, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¡Sí!-dijo la chica alegremente-. Eres perfecta, aun a pesar de la nariz...

-¿Qué problema tienes con mi nariz?-dijo la rubia.

-Ninguno, ninguno, tú serás nuestra modelo femenina-decidió Sammy-. Y el masculino será...

Miró a los chicos del grupo: el punk Edward, el problemático Damian, el chico de la mochila Simon, el charlatán Finn... Era una decisión difícil.

-Finn-optó Sammy-. Tú serás el modelo. Quizá así esté un poco callado...

-¡Genial!-exclamó Finn-. No os vais a arrepentir, yo he recibido clases de modelo de las mejores diseñadoras de la Semana de la Moda de París, cuando mi abuela me llevó en barco a París, y...

-Pero si París está en el interior, no tiene mar-dijo Andrómeda.

-Sí, eso explica lo difícil que fue el viaje-dijo Finn.

En el otro equipo también estaban decidiendo quién sería el modelo.

-Bueno, Jake es el más guapo-dijo Cleo-, pero creo que Drake sería un modelo mejor. Es más alto.

-Por supuesto, no te arrepentirás de la elección-dijo Drake, elegantemente.

-Y para las chicas... Uhm, Nina está depresiva y es inservible, Ziemia tiene un cuerpo raro-fue un alivio que la chica no estuviera escuchando, porque Cleo podría haber recibido terribles heridas-, así que... ¡Mireya!

-¿Yo?-dijo Mireya, sonrojada-. Bu-bueno, está bien...

Los dos equipos se pusieron manos a la obra: cogieron las telas, empezaron a cortarlas, a coser... Cleo tomó las medidas de Mireya y Drake, mientras que Damian, que asombrosamente tenía unas cualidades de sastre muy buenas, hacía lo propio con Finn (quien no se callaba) y Uma (quien estaba furiosa).

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería un vestido con chorreras-dijo Lindsay, diseñando el traje para Uma.

-Tienes razón-concedió Simon-, unas chorreras quedarían horribles en el vestido... ¡Buena idea!

-¿Qué? ¿Horribles? ¡Quedarían preciosas!-dijo Lindsay.

Harold, mientras tanto, estaba diseñando el traje de Drake.

-Podíamos basarnos en el traje de Frodo en El Señor de los Anillos... Unas orejas de elfo por aquí, una capa por allá...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Ziemia - **_El gusto horrible de Harold nos ayudó bastante en la prueba. Quizá no fue tan malo que Nina casi matase a Trent..._

* * *

><p>Mientras todos andaban con distintas labores, cortando telas por allí, haciendo diseños por allá, Nina estaba sentada en un rincón sin relacionarse con nadie. Jake la miraba desde su lugar, cosiendo el lazo que llevaría Mireya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Jake - **_No sé qué le hice a Nina, pero me siento muy culpable... Me da tanta pena verla así..._

**Jennifer Allison - **_Ver a Nina tan hundida me hacía sentirme particularmente satisfecha. A ver, no es que tenga nada en su contra, pero... ¿Esa rarita con el tío más guapo de la isla? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!_

* * *

><p>Jennifer se acercó a Nina, tendiéndole un pañuelo.<p>

-¿Qué te ocurre, preciosa?-le dijo la chica de pelo moreno-. Es un crimen que una chica tan bonita estropee su belleza llorando.

-Snif... Gracias, Jennifer-dijo Nina, cogiendo el pañuelo y sonándose la nariz-. Es que he sufrido un, uhm... golpe un poco duro.

-¿Algún problema con Cleo?-dijo Jennifer, haciéndose la inocente.

-No, Cleo es una bruja, pero es inofensiva... Es con un chico-dijo Nina con un hilo de voz.

-Pues ningún chico merece que te pongas así por él-le dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa hipócrita en su hermoso rostro-, tú no tienes que preocuparte por lo que puedan hacerte los hombres, lo importante es que te sientas bien contigo misma. Si ese chico ha decidido pasar por ti, quizá lo mejor sea que TÚ pases de él.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Nina, pensativa-. Creo que tienes razón, Jennifer... Muchas gracias, eres muy buena persona.

-Yo sólo quiero que todos sean felices-le dijo Jennifer Allison-. ¡Sé fuerte, Nina!

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Nina - **_No sabía que Jennifer Allison fuera tan buena persona... Consolar así a una chica del otro equipo... No sé, ¡estoy muy sorprendida, pero para bien!_

**Jennifer Allison - **_Je, engañar a Nina y hacer que confíe en mí es más fácil si está deprimida por lo de Jake. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a aprovechar la ventaja que he obtenido sobre esta chica._

* * *

><p>-Concursantes, quedan 10 minutos-anunció Bridgette por el altavoz.<p>

Mireya y Drake ya estaban completamente vesitdos. Mireya llevaba el pelo recogido en un horrible moño, un chaleco rosa con una camisa de cuadros naranja por debajo, un cinturón con tachuelas doradas, unos pantalones de campana con chorreras colgando de las rodillas y unos zapatos con forma de corazón. Drake, por su parte, llevaba la parte de arriba de un traje de karateka, unas gafas de sol con forma triangular, unos pantalones abombados con trozos de una falda pegadas y unas zapatillas deportivas viejas y sucias.

Por su parte, Finn llevaba su pelo de punta alisado en un peinado de niño bueno, unos shorts con encaje similares a los de Sammy pero de colores mucho más chillones, unos leggins por debajo de éstos y sólo un sostén de cocos en la parte de arriba, dejando el resto de su cuerpo al descubierto. Uma llevaba un horrible traje de princesa con una gorguera y varias chorreras, unos guantes llenos de polvo y un faldón amarillo combinado con una diadema roja.

-Estamos ante varios atentados a la moda-dijo Sammy, horrorizada.

-¡Qué dices, van genial!-dijo Lindsay, riendo-. Me quiero quedar con el traje de Luna.

-Se llama Uma-la corrigió Andrómeda.

-Perdón, Andrómaca, a veces me confundo con los nombres-le dijo la rubia.

-Eso salta a la vista-comentó la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Andrómeda - **_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Andrómaca?_

* * *

><p>Los concursantes que no iban a desfilar se sentaron en el público. El Chef Hatchet estaba sentado en el lugar del juez, mientras Bridgette estaba en el escenario.<p>

-¡Bienvenidos a... LA PASARELA DEL FRACASO! El lugar donde los mayores abortos estilísticos tienen su sitio. Nuestros cuatro modelos son auténticos insultos a los diseñadores de moda que aman sus trabajos, y por ello haremos que desfilen el menor tiempo posible. El Chef Hatchet decidirá qué concursante es el peor vestido concediéndoos una puntuación en una escala de 10 puntos. El concursante que alcance más puntos, conseguirá la inmunidad para su equipo.

Los concursantes del público aplaudieron alegremente, animando a sus compañeros.

-El primer modelo que saldrá al escenario es Drake, de los Perros Aulladores, con un traje diseñado por Harold y hecho por Matts y Ziemia.

El chico salió con su traje de karateka de pantalones bombachos y gafas triangulares, saludando a todos. Nada más verlo, al Chef Hatchet le dio un ataque de risa.

-Pero chiquillo, ¿cómo te atreves a salir así en la televisión pública?-dijo el cocinero, muriéndose de risa-. Te concedo un 7.

-¡Toma!-exclamó Drake-. ¡Buena puntuación!

-Efectivamente, Drake ha obtenido una puntuación bastante alta. ¿Podrá Finn superarle?

Finn salió al escenario alegremente.

-Finn lleva un traje de...

-... Lindsay, hecho por Andrómeda y Damian-concluyó el chico, que no podía permanecer callado más de 2 minutos.

-Horrorosamente delicioso-exclamó Chef mientras luchaba por respirar de tanto reírse-. Un 9 limpio. El toque de pelo le concede puntuación extra.

-¡SÍIIIIII!-gritaron las Águilas Cazadoras, mientras los Perros Aulladores se quedaban desmoralizados.

-Vaya, la cosa está complicada para los Perros Aulladores-dijo Bridgette-. Veamos qué puntuación se lleva Uma.

Uma salió al escenario tropezándose con su vestido y sus tacones.

-Uma lleva un diseño de Edward, hecho por Damian y Jennifer Allison.

-Meeh, conozco a gente que podría llevar esto, no es tan horrible-dijo el Chef-. Un 6.

-Da igual-dijo Sammy desde el público mientras Uma se iba cabizbaja-. Seguimos teniendo el 9 de Finn.

-Por último, veamos si Mireya puede superar el 9 de Finn y conseguir la primera victoria para su equipo.

Mireya salió al escenario, con su horrible combinación de colores y formas. Al Chef Hatchet le dio tal ataque de risa que necesitó varios minutos para recuperarse.

-Muy, MUY bueno...-dijo el Chef-. Os concedo finalmente...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Un 9,5!-exclamó el Chef.

-¡TOMAAAAA!-gritaron los 7 miembros de los Perros Aulladores, mientras abrazaban a Harold alegremente.

-¡Los Perros Aulladores obtienen su primera victoria!-exclamó Bridgette-. Por lo tanto, serán las Águilas Cazadoras quienes se enfrenten hoy a la Ceremonia de Expulsión.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Sois unos INÚTILES!-exclamó Sammy, golpeando a Samantha y empujando a Damian mientras se iba enfurecida.

-Nuestros Perros podrán disfrutar hoy de un magnífico premio: ¡una visita a una tienda de chuches!-exclamó Bridgette.

-¡Noo!-gritó Cleo-. Yo estoy a dieta...

-Digamos adiós, pues, a Harold y Lindsay, y mandémosle un saludo a Trent-pidió Bridgette.

-Adiós, Harold-dijo Matts, abrazando al chico-. Has sido de gran ayuda.

-Espero que podamos vernos pronto-le dijo Mireya.

-Tranquilos, chicos... _I will be back_. Que la fuerza esté con vosotros-dijo, y se fue hacia el bote.

-Siento no haber podido ser de más ayuda, Andrómaca-le dijo Lindsay a la chica.

-Bueno, no te preocupes-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-. Fue una victoria reñida.

-¡Hasta pronto!-les dijo la rubia.

* * *

><p>Los 10 miembros de las Águilas Cazadoras estaban sentados en los tocones, frente a la hoguera. Bridgette sujetaba una bandeja con 9 malvaviscos en ella.<p>

-Concursantes, ya habéis depositado vuestros votos. Hoy tengo 9 malvaviscos aquí, uno para cada campista... excepto para uno. El campista que no reciba un malvavisco deberá recorrer el Muelle de la Vergüenza y montarse en el Barco de los Perdedores, abandonando la isla... ¡para siempre!-explicó Bridgette.

Los 10 estaban callados. La tensión había logrado callar incluso a Finn.

-El primer malvavisco es para... Damian.

El chico se levantó a por su malvavisco.

-El siguiente es para Uma. Jennifer Allison. Simon. Andrómeda. Anna. Edward. Samantha.

Tras que se hubiera sentado Samantha, Finn y Sammy se miraron horrorizados.

-Sammy, Finn, uno de vosotros no tiene malvavisco... El concursante que permancerá una semana más en Total Drama Island Remake es...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Finn!

-¡QUÉ!-gritó Sammy.

Finn se levantó alegremente a por su malvavisco, mientras Sammy se quedaba paralizada en su sitio.

-¿Habéis votado a vuestra CAPITANA?-gritó Sammy.

-Lo siento, Sammy-dijo Anna, con una sonrisa, y le dio un mordisco a su malvavisco-, pero no eras una buena capitana.

-¡Me parece perfecto!-dijo la chica, indignada. Cogió su maleta y se dirigió al Muelle de la Vergüenza.

-¡Un momento!

Antes de que Sammy continuara avanzando, alguien se acercó dando saltos hasta donde estaban los 10 concursantes: era Chris. Estaba atado, y parecía haber logrado quitarse las vendas de los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Por debajo de las cuerdas sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos.

-¿¡Chris!-exclamaron todos.

-¡Bridgette! ¡Cómo te atreves a atentar contra tu jefe!-le espetó a la chica. Todos se giraron hacia la rubia.

-¿Te ha gustado mi venganza?-dijo la chica-. ¡Je, je! ¿Cómo has logrado escapar?

-Me hice amigo de unas cucarachas-explicó Chris-, y me ayudaron a escapar... ¡Tú!-miró a Simon-. ¡Quítame esto!

Simon sacó una navaja de su mochila y rompió las cuerdas con las que Chris estaba atado.

-Bridgette, ¡estás despedida!-dijo Chris, furioso-. ¡Cruza el Muelle de la Vergüenza y vete en el Barco de los Perdedores!

-¡En serio!-dijo Bridgette, emocionada. Las lágrimas de felicidad le inundaban la cara-. ¡Gracias, Chris!

La chica se fue dando saltitos hacia el Muelle de la Vergüenza.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?-preguntó Sammy.

-Puedes quedarte-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-. Esta prueba no tiene validez, ya que la ha hecho Bridgette sin mi consentimiento.

-¡Toma!-gritó Sammy.

-¡No es justo, la hemos votado para que se fuera!-se quejó Anna.

-Bueno, está bien. Ya que tus compañeros no te quieren en el equipo... ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa?-propuso Chris.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-¿Qué te parece si... te cambias a los Perros Aulladores?-dijo, mirando a Sammy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CONCURSANTES<span>**

**Águilas Cazadoras - **Simon, Finn, Anna, Jennifer Allison, Edward, Uma, Andromeda, Samantha, Damian

**Perros Aulladores - **Jake, Ziemia, Mireya, Matts, Nina, Drake, Cleo, Sammy

**_Expulsados_ - **Petey (Perros Aulladores), Montse (Perros Aulladores), Óscar (Perros Aulladores)

* * *

><p><strong>VOTOS<strong>

Anna - **Sammy**

Jennifer Allison - **Sammy**

Edward - **Sammy**

Uma - **S****ammy**

**Sammy - **Finn

Damian - **Sammy**

Finn - **Sammy**

Simon - **Sammy**

Samantha - **Sammy**

Andrómeda - **Sammy**

**Recuento:**

**Sammy - **9 votos

Finn - 1 voto

* * *

><p>El primer capítulo en el que no hay una expulsión. Cuando Sammy iba a abandonar el concurso, Chris llegó y optó por hacer que Sammy simplemente se cambiara al otro equipo. ¿Qué va a significar esto? Que la más loca y competitiva va a estar directamente enfrentada a su principal rival, Anna... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Uhmm, mucho conflicto va a surgir ahora entre las dos chicas, sobre todo ahora que Anna ha intentado echar a Sammy de una manera tan descarada.<p>

Pero aunque no ha habido expulsión, sí que tenemos que decirle adiós a un personaje. Bridgette ha dicho adiós, al menos de manera temporal, a su papel de co-presentadora tras su motín contra Chris. Eso sí, tengo que decir que ha sido bastante divertido hacer un desafío en el que la que torturaba a los concursantes no era Chris, si no Bridgette. No sé cuándo volverá esta chica , ni el papel que tendrá cuando lo haga, pero... Fans de Bridgette, no temáis, no ha dicho su última palabra.

Este desafío también ha supuesto la primera derrota de las Águilas, y la primera victoria para los Perros, que a parte de la visita a la tienda de chuches han tenido otro "premio", la incorporación de Sammy a su equipo. Pero este equipo ha visto en su principal pareja un capítulo un poco difícil: Nina sigue enfadada con Jake por culpa de Jennifer Allison, y ahora parece que ha empezado a confiar más en esta chica que en el hombre que le gusta. ¿Qué hará Jennifer Allison con Nina? ¿Cuáles son sus planes? ¡Miedo, miedo, miedo por Nina!

Por cierto, respecto a Trent... Sé que ha sido un poco cruel provocarle una hemorragia cerebral, y probablemente sufriré la linchación pública de parte de sus fans, pero simplemente quería hacer un pequeño homenaje a esos desafíos de Total Drama Island en los que Trent sufría algún tipo de herida mortal. Tranquilos, que Trent volverá en algún desafío (ya que si no quedan impares).

Oh, y algo que dejé un poco de lado este capítulo es la ¿alianza? entre Cleo y Mireya... pero el próximo capítulo va a tratar, esencialmente, sobre eso. Chan chan chan.

Bien, ahora a responder reviews. Veo que el capítulo de San Valentín gustó bastante, ¡qué felicidad! Espero que este capítulo también guste bastante, aunque presente menos interacción entre los personajes.

**Loki-Boom2 - **Uyuyuy, serán imaginaciones tuyas lo de Edward o Anna, o... ¿Será un amago de lo que pasará en el futuro? A saber, a saber, pero algo pasará en los próximos capítulos. Ya se verá. A mí tampoco me gustan nada Beth y Justin, pero tenían que aparecer juntos. De hecho sufrí bastante la segunda temporada por el protagonismo de estos dos... Suerte que en la tercera ni aparecieron. PD: Yo también quería un pony =( ¡Un saludo, espero tu review!

**SammieMercuryNeko81 - **No pasa nada si se te olvida dejar review en algún capítulo ;) Yo tampoco aguantaría nada si me tocara estar esposada más de 10 minutos con Finn... ¡Es que ese chico no se calla ni aunque le pagues! Justin y Beth fueron completamente inútiles, los pobres... Justin estaba celosillo de Beth y fue a por ella. Alguien tendría que darle un merecido a ese chico. En fin, ¡espero que te gustara el capítulo, espero tu review!

**Samantha1609DXC - **Antes que nada: amo tu avatar de Dawn. Esa chica es tan... (L) Me gustaría escribir un fanfic sobre ella. Por cierto, creo que has sido la única que ha sentido la marcha de Óscar... Pobrecito, nadie se preocupó mucho tras su marcha. En fin, ¡espero tu review y que te gustara este capi!

**narushizu4ever - **Es cierto que FF anduvo un poco tonto estos días... A mí también me costaba a veces entrar en mi cuenta, y por eso me he demorado un poco en esta actualización (excusas, excusas). Me he muerto de risa leyendo esta review, en serio JAJAJAJA Cleo tiene tantos zapatos que a saber cuáles se le quemaron, cuáles se le rompieron en la prueba de las manzanas y cuáles en la prueba de las parejas... Pero está visto que la chica no gana para zapatos. Y bueno, Cleo es la definición de la frase "Antes muerta que sencilla", eso está claro. Y me encanta el homenaje a Finn en esta review JAJAJA me morí de risa. Cleo está claro que es una de las más queridas del fic, a ver cómo va avanzando. ¡Un saludito, espero tu review!

**QiaoMei94 - **Ese capítulo de Total Drama Island es de mis favoritos (los confesionarios conjuntos de Heather y Owen son geniales, qué lástima que no me acordara de hacer ningún confesionario conjunto en mi capítulo). Y sí, la frase de Drake es muuuuy cierta. Decirle te lo dije a Cleo tiene que dar un gustazo... Y bueno, Jennifer Allison sí que hizo una jugada similar a la de Heather, aunque un poco menos evidente (nadie sabe que ella está detrás de todo). A ver qué pasa, a ver... ¡Nos leemos, espero tu review!

**DobleWhammy - **Yo también me he enamorado de Finn (pero sólo porque además me lo imagino súper sexy, jajajaja). Samantha también es genial. Finn y Samantha son como si Izzy se hubiera dividido en dos y hubiera entrado a participar. Aunque esto me está haciendo darme cuenta de que debería darle más protagonismo a otros personajes... Veremos. ¡Nos leemos, espero que dejes review!

**Hazuki_moon8 - **Estaba claro que algunas parejas (Sammy/Finn, Justin/Beth, Cleo/Drake) no iban a durar ni 5 minutos jajaja Simon es buena persona... hasta que se meten con su mochila, ahí ya se pone serio. Uhmm, quizá Matts haya confesado su bipolaridad a la persona equivocada... o quizá no. Como dije antes, esto tendrá importancia en el próximo capítulo (chan chan!). En fin, a ver qué te parece este capi, ¡espero tu review!

**Corazon de Cristal111 - **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo 3 (lo tengo un poco menos reciente que el 4, así que no puedo comentar tanto tu review, upss jajaja). Me alegra que te gustara la "eliminación" de Jake en la parte de las manzanas, era la eliminación perfecta para él... Caer seducido por "Bridgette". Y sí, Montse era maja, pero alguien tiene que irse... En fin, ¡nos leemos pronto! ¡Espero tu review!

**Nessi Andromeda - **Siento siento siento haber desarrollado tan poco a Andrómeda de momento (tenía que hacer esto, releyendo el capítulo 4 me he dado cuenta de lo poco que ha aparecido la pobre). Prometo que pronto tendrá más protagonismo, ya tengo preparada una trama para ella. ¡Nooo! ¡No puedes callar a Finn de un golpe! Es tan adorable... Pobrecito (aunque me sorprende, en verdad, que Sammy no lo hiciera con lo agresiva que es). Sí, pobre Óscar, me dio pena hacer esta expulsión, peeero... A todos les llega su hora. En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capi, ¡hasta entonces, espero tu review!

Y con esto y un bizcocho hasta mañana a las ocho. El próximo capítulo llegará el finde semana que viene, como siempre (un poquito antes que éste, eso sí) y se llamará "Aguanta y vencerás". ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¡Lo veremos! ¡Hasta entonces!


	7. Cap 6: Aguanta y vencerás

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REMAKE**

**Capítulo 6: Aguanta y vencerás  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Chris y los ex-concursantes no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Si no nadaría en dinero.**

En anteriores capítulos de Total Drama…

-Un servidor se vio secuestrado por culpa de una co-presentadora un poco insurrectiva que decidió atarme y encerrarme. Ella obligó a nuestros concursantes a pelear en una pasarela de moda. Los colaboradores fueron Trent y Lindsay, aunque por culpa de Nina Trent sufrió una conmoción cerebral y tuvo que ser ingresado de urgencia. Por lo tanto, los Perros Aulladores tuvieron la ayuda del rarito Harold. La idea era ver quién era el peor vestido, premio que se llevó Mireya. Mientras tanto, Nina sufrió las manipulaciones de Jennifer Allison, quien provocó que se enfadara aún más con Jake... La derrota fue para las Águilas Cazadoras, y cuando Sammy iba a tomar el Barco de los Perdedores yo mismo decidí que fuera Bridgette quien se fuera y Sammy fue enviada a los Perros Aulladores... Y ahora, ¿qué pasará? ¿Quién co-presentará conmigo? ¿Quién ganará? ¿A qué tortura se deberán enfrentar hoy? ¿Quién me ha robado el acondicionador de pelo? ¡Descubridlo hoy en TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REMAKE!

* * *

><p>Era un día agradable en la isla Wawanakwa. Los pájaros cantaban, las nubes se levantaban, los peces nadaban en el mar, la brisa soplaba...<p>

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Uy. Eso es mala señal. Vayamos, pues, a la cabaña de los Perros Aulladores, donde Cleo señalaba horrorizada una de las literas que había estado vacía hasta entonces, donde dormía una chica de pelo rojo intenso.

-¡Qué haces tú aquí!-gritó Cleo.

-Ahh... No grites-le dijo Ziemia, amenazadoramente, despertándose de su letargo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Mireya, asustada.

-¡Sammy se ha colado en nuestra cabaña!-gritó Cleo-. Nos está espiando para pasarle información a su equipo.

-Lo siento-dijo Sammy, levantándose y agitando su melena-, pero ahora mi equipo es éste.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se alarmó Nina.

-Ayer Chris decidió que yo fuese enviada a este equipo por mis grandes habilidades, mi capacidad de liderazgo y mi gran belleza, y así evitar que continuéis con vuestra racha de derrotas.

-Estás de coña-dijo Cleo, sin dar crédito a sus oídos-. Esto tiene que ser una broma.

-Lo siento, pero no-dijo Sammy-. ¡Ya tenéis capitana!

-¡Ya teníamos capitana! ¡Era yo!-gritó Cleo.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto-le susurró Nina a Mireya.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Cleo - **_Chris, te has pasado VEINTE pueblos. ¿Colarnos a esta loca en nuestro equipo? ¡Prefiero que seamos menos!_

* * *

><p>-En fin, ya que me has despertado me voy a las duchas-dijo Sammy, cogiendo ropa limpia y saliendo de la cabaña.<p>

Las otras cuatro se quedaron ahí paradas.

-Eh, ¿y los chicos saben esto?-preguntó entonces Mireya-. Igual si nos quejamos todos a Chris la devuelven a su equipo.

-No creo-dijo Ziemia-, Chris es estúpido.

-Chica, ¿no vas bien al baño? Relájate un poco-dijo Cleo-. En fin, yo también me voy a la ducha, necesito pensar lo que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Mireya y Nina aprovecharon para informar a los chicos de las novedades.

-¿Sammy en nuestro equipo?-dijo Drake, horrorizado.

-¡Eso es fantástico!-exclamó Matts.

-En cierto modo sí-dijo Jake-, así no somos 10 contra 7.

-¡No seríamos 10 contra 7! Ayer ellos perdieron un miembro, así que sería un 7 contra 9, pero como Sammy ha venido a nuestro equipo esto es un 8 contra 8-razonó Drake.

-Sea como fuere, el caso es que Sammy está en nuestro equipo-concluyó Mireya.

-A mí no me parece mal-dijo Jake.

-A mí sí-dijo Matts.

-Pero si antes has dicho que era fantástico...-apuntó Mireya.

-Está claro que a ti no te molesta-dijo Nina, sin mirar a Jake-, total, cuantas más chicas en el equipo mejor, ¿verdad?-y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Jake, triste.

-No sé qué le habrás hecho, pero lo tienes complicado-dijo Mireya-. Ayer estuvo escribiendo tu nombre en un cuaderno y rodeándolo de...

-¿Corazones?

-No, de calaveras...

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Jake - **_¡Pero yo no le he hecho nada a Nina! Esto ha sido de un día para otro..._

* * *

><p>Los 17 campistas se reunieron en la playa, donde les había pedido Chris que fueran después de desayunar. Las Águilas Cazadoras parecían felices tras la marcha de Sammy al otro equipo, especialmente Anna.<p>

-¡Bienvenidos, concursantes!-exclamó Chris.

-¿Dónde está Bridgette?-preguntó Drake.

-Ayer la echó Chris-dijo Samantha-, porque ella le había atado. ¡Teníais que haberle visto! Hasta echaba espuma por la boca...

-No echaba espuma por la boca, Samantha-dijo Andrómeda.

-¡Pues el Chris que yo vi sí!

-¿Y quién se fue de vuestro equipo?-preguntó Cleo.

-Ella-dijo Edward, señalando a Sammy.

-¡Pero si está en nuestro equipo!-exclamó Cleo.

-Por eso-dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros-. Chris decidió que se quedara aquí y la movió a vuestro equipo.

-Eso no es lo que nos contó ella-dijo Ziemia.

-Callaos-le dijo Sammy-, fue como yo dije.

-En fin, chicos-dijo Chris-, antes de pasar a explicaros la prueba de hoy los productores me obligan a informaros de que estoy obligado a contar con un co-presentador, así que he buscado una persona que sustituya a Bridgette.

-¿Y quién es?-dijo Uma-. ¿ES GEOFF?

-¡No!-exclamó Chris-. Os presento a...

Justo entonces se acercó un bote a la isla mientras una musiquilla irritante sonaba. Una mujer de pelo rubio, con un vestido rojo que marcaba sus curvas de escándalo.

-_Blain-Blain-Blain-Blainerífica así me llamo, sacar trapos sucios, yo lo amo. ¡Invado tu tele con mi cuerpo de infarto!-_iba canturreando la mujer.

-¿Has acabado ya?-preguntó Chris cuando la chica llegó donde estaban.

-_Blain-Blainerífica, tan hermosísima... _Uhm, sí, ya he acabado.

-En fin, eso, la sustituta de Bridgette va a ser Blaineley-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos de Guatemala a Guatepeor-comentó Cleo.

-Gracias, mis queridos fans-dijo Blaineley alegremente-. ¿Cuáles serán mis funciones?

-Básicamente hacer demostraciones a los concursantes de lo que deberán hacer-dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Como una simple y vulgar pasante?-dijo Blaineley.

-No, hombre... Tú no tienes seguro médico-dijo Chris muriéndose de risa.

-Bueno, Chris, ¿cuál es la prueba de hoy?-preguntó entonces Uma.

-Sencillo, muy sencillo...

-Ya nos hemos acostumbrado a que cuando dices "sencillo, muy sencillo" resulte ser casi imposible-apuntó Andrómeda.

-¡Ja, ja! Pero la de hoy SÍ que es sencilla-dijo Chris, alegremente.

-Sorpréndenos-dijo Damian.

-Simplemente tenéis que quedaros ahí-dijo Chris.

-¿Eh? ¿Aquí?-preguntó Mireya-. ¿En la playa? ¿Disfrutando del sol, del agua y...?

-Bueno, no... No vais a disfrutar, jejeje...

-¡Explícate, tarado!-exclamó Cleo.

-Tenéis que estar en la playa. Con el sol abrasador golpeándoos en la frente. Sin poder sentaros. Sin poder moveros. Durante el máximo tiempo posible... ¡Es una levantatón!

-¿Pero qué dices?-dijo entonces Anna-. ¡Tú... Tú estás loco! ¡Tú quieres que te añada a mi cuaderno!

-Como sea-dijo Chris-. La prueba es así de sencilla. Simplemente debéis quedaros ahí, sin sentaros, el máximo tiempo posible. El equipo que se quede antes sin miembros resistiendo deberá mandar alguien a casa. ¡Comienza la levantatón!

-Vaya, Chris-dijo Blaineley-, veo que cada temporada te vuelves más maligno... ¡Me gusta!

-Oye, ¿y no nos va a ayudar ningún concursante de otras ediciones?-preguntó Uma.

-Bueno, veréis, es que después de la conmoción cerebral de Trent ningún concursante se atreve a venir por las consecuencias que pueda tener-explicó Chris.

-Pero estamos intentando convencer a Courtney para que engañe a los demás y hacer que firmen un contrato en el que se les obligue a venir... ¡A ver quiénes son los primeros en picar!-rió Blaineley.

-Siniestro... Me gusta-dijo Damian.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Anna - **_Chris, vas directo a mi sección de prioridades en mi Death Note... _(Se pone a escribir en ella)

* * *

><p><strong>Águilas Cazadoras - 9  Perros Aulladores - 8**

Los 17 concursantes estaban ahí, de pie, en la playa, con el Sol de justicia golpeándoles en la cabeza. Perros Aulladores a un lado, Águilas Cazadoras al otro. Simplemente había que aguantar el máximo tiempo posible de pie...

-Es sencillo-le decía Finn a Uma-, aguantar aquí de pie es lo más fácil que nos ha tocado hasta ahora. Francamente, no me esperaba una prueba tan sencilla a estas alturas del concurso. La fogata fue fácil, pescar peces fue divertido, recoger las manzanas de aquel árbol era más complicado, sí, pero tampoco demasiado, y cuando las cosas se iban complicando van y nos ponen una prueba así de fácil. Qué decepcionante.

-¿Sabes? A mí no me parece tan sencilla-dijo Uma, pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por Finn, con el cual era imposible mantener una conversación:

-¡Sí, porque si fuera una prueba más difícil podría demostrar mis auténticas cualidades!

-Hola, Edward-le dijo Andrómeda al punk, un poco sonrojada-. ¿Cómo va eso?

-Pues nada, aquí, disfrutando del sol-dijo él con una sonrisa. Andrómeda rió nerviosamente.

-Parece que Chris se vuelve más cruel a cada momento, ¿no?

-Sí, eso parece-dijo Edward-, aunque a mí esto me parece más sencillo que lo de las manzanas del Chef Hatchet.

-Ja, ja, ja, sí, tienes razón...

-Eh, Edward-le dijo entonces Anna-, escuché el CD que me prestaste... ¡Son brutales!

-¿Sí, verdad?-dijo Edward, dando la espalda involuntariamente a Andrómeda.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Andrómeda - **_Escuece... Aunque escuecen más las quemaduras del Sol por culpa de estar tantas horas ahí de pie._

* * *

><p>-Me está dando el Sol en toda la cabeza-dijo Ziemia-, y me duelen los pies...<p>

-Debemos aguantar-dijo Drake-. La victoria es posible, y muy sencilla: solo debemos aguantar de pie.

-Sí, puede ser sencillo para ti-refunfuñó Ziemia-, pero las rockeras no estamos acostumbradas a estar de pie bajo el Sol abrasador.

-Oye, Nina-le dijo Jake a la chica-, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Estamos en medio de una prueba-dijo Nina, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero, ¿por qué te has enfadado conmigo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!-se justificó el chico.

-¿Que no has hecho nada? Supongo que has estado MUY ocupado tonteando con otras como para "hacer algo"-dijo Nina.

-¿Tonteando con otras?-repitió Jake, sin comprender.

-Leí la carta, Jake, la carta que te escribió tu "admiradora secreta"-le dijo Nina.

-¡Yo no tengo una admiradora secreta!-exclamó Jake.

-Mira, Jake, yo he venido aquí a ganar-dijo Nina-, así que no te interpongas en mi camino o tendré que quitarte de en medio.

-Pero...-dijo Jake, derrotado, mientras Nina se ponía en el otro extremo de la fila.

Jennifer Allison miraba la escena mientras reía para sus adentros.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Jennifer Allison - **_¡Me encanta! He destrozado una pareja con una simple cartita. A ver con quién acabo ahora...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Uma estaba desesperada mientras Finn seguía analizando paso por paso la primera temporada de Total Drama, por lo que Jennifer Allison se acercó a ella meneando su larga melena.<p>

-Esto, Finn, creo que Samantha quería saber tu historia sobre los burros patinadores-le dijo la chica.

-¿En serio? ¡Lo siento, Uma, eso es más importante!-dijo Finn, y echó a correr hacia donde estaba Samantha.

-Gracias, Allison...-dijo Uma mientras la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas.

-No hay de qué-dijo la chica.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¡Tengo que devolverte este gran favor!-exclamó Uma.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, me preguntaba si querrías unirte en una alianza conmigo. Ya sabes, para votar juntas y eso.

-Oh-dijo Uma, sorprendida-, bueno, verás... No vine a este concurso con la intención de hacer alianzas, me parece muy rastrero.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Jennifer, sin perder la sonrisa-. Lo comprendo. Bueno, pues entonces nada, ¡chao, Uma!

Se dio la vuelta, y cuando Uma ya no podía verla susurró:

-Estás acabada.

Ya llevaban dos horas ahí, de pie, cuando las fuerzas empezaron a fallarles. Jake estaba muerto de hambre, Cleo agotada por tener que hacer equilibrio con los tacones, Finn con la boca seca de tanto hablar...

-No puedo más...-dijo entonces Mireya-. No siento las piernas... Necesito sentarme...

-¡No, Mireya!-exclamó Cleo-. ¡Ni se te ocurr... AAAAH!

Los tacones de Cleo se rompieron y ella cayó de cabeza a la arena. Todos se sobresaltaron.

-¡Cleo! ¿Estás bien?-exclamó Drake, y cuando se iba a agachar a ayudarla Sammy gritó:

-¡No te agaches! ¡Chris te descalificará!

-Pero Cleo...

-Pero Cleo, pero Cleo-lo imitó Sammy-. ¡Déjate de bobadas! Si te agachas, te descalificará. Cleo está bien.

-Eso lo decidiré yo-dijo la chica.

-Cleo, estás eliminada-dijo Chris, que llegaba seguido por Blaineley.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si me he caído!-exclamó la morena.

-Da igual, el caso es que no estás de pie-dijo Chris alegremente.

**Águilas Cazadoras - 9 / Perros Aulladores - 7**

-¿Pues sabes qué? Me parece PERFECTO-gritó la morena. Se levantó, cogió sus tacones rotos y se fue hacia las cabañas-. Me voy a descansar un rato, ahí os quedáis.

-Maldición, estamos en desventaja-exclamó Sammy-. ¡Más os vale no rendiros!-y miró fijamente a Mireya.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Mireya - **_Pero estoy tan, tan cansada..._

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos horas y media. La mayoría de los concursantes empezaban a estar muertos de cansancio.<p>

-Yo ya no puedo más, tengo las rodillas como las de una anciana-se lamentó Samantha.

-No os rindáis-insistió Edward-, debemos ganar.

-En mi mochila tengo una crema para las rodillas-dijo Simon, y se agachó a buscar en su mochila.

-¡Simon eliminado!-exclamó Chris.

-¿Eh? ¿Ehhhhh?-se asombró Simon.

-¡Maldita sea, Simon!-exclamó Anna-. ¡No debías agacharte!

**Águilas Cazadoras - 8 / Perros Aulladores - 7**

-P-Perdón, chicos, yo...-dijo Simon, tartamudeando.

-No te preocupes, Simon-le dijo Jennifer Allison-. Un despiste lo puede tener cualquiera.

-Gracias, Jennifer...

El chico se fue cabizbajo hacia las cabañas.

-Vale, ya sabemos cómo se las va a ingeniar Chris para eliminarnos-les dijo Sammy a los de su equipo.

-¿Y cómo se las ingenia?-preguntó Mireya.

-Ésta es tonta, ¿no?-le dijo Sammy a Ziemia.

-Bueno, tampoco te pases-respondió Ziemia-, no es ninguna lumbrera pero, oye, al menos se esfuerza.

-En fin, el caso es que ni se os ocurra agacharos. Pase lo que pase. Ocurra lo que ocurra-ordenó Sammy.

-Ja, estáis perdidos-le dijo Anna a Sammy-. La victoria va a ser nuestra.

-Permíteme dudarlo-dijo la pelirroja-, mi equipo es el mejor preparado.

Señaló a los miembros de su equipo: Matts y Nina estaban compitiendo por ver cuál de los dos aguantaba más, Jake miraba deprimido a ésta última, Mireya miraba embobada una piedra esperando que hiciera algo, Ziemia tarareaba una canción distraída y Drake estaba intentando aguantar lo máximo posible, pero el cansancio hacía mella en el chico, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Uhm... Quizá no sea el mejor equipo-dijo Sammy, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero siempre será mejor que UNOS TRAIDORES.

-Supéralo de una vez, Sammy-le dijo Anna, con una sonrisa.

-Déjame en paz, friki-la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se puso a hablar con Ziemia.

Justo entonces oyeron cómo alguien caía al suelo. La competición entre Matts y Nina había finalizado con un vencedor: Nina. Matts yacía en el suelo muerto de cansancio.

-No... puedo... más...-dijo el chico, derrotado, en el suelo.

-¡Sí, sí, he ganado!-exclamó Nina alegremente y se puso a dar saltos. Los pies no le respondieron debido al cansancio y la chica también cayó al suelo.

-¡Noooooooo!-exclamó Sammy-. ¡Qué hacéis!

-¡Matts, Nina, ELIMINADOS!-dijo Chris, alegremente, mientras Blaineley tomaba el sol en bañador y leía una revista.

**Águilas Cazadoras - 8 / Perros Aulladores - 5**

-¡Vamos perdiendo!-exclamó Ziemia.

-Chicos, los que quedamos debemos aguantar-dijo Drake-. Señoritas, sé que puede ser duro, pero...

El chico cayó al suelo, desmayado.

-Menos mal que iba a ser duro para las señoritas-dijo Sammy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Por suerte para los Perros, Uma también había caído desmayada al suelo.

Chris y Blaineley se llevaron los cuerpos de ambos mientras los demás se quedaban allí, mirándose.

**Águilas Cazadoras - 7 / Perros Aulladores - 4**

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Sammy - **_Iban cayendo todos como moscas, pero yo tenía claro que iba a aguantar hasta el final... Tenía que vengarme de esas asquerosas Águilas Cazadoras por echarme._

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Matts estaba ayudando a Chris a llevar a Drake a la cabaña. Cuando dejaron al desmayado chico en su litera, Matts aprovechó para irse a dar un paseo y relajarse un poco después de la dura prueba. Sin embargo, en su camino se encontró a Cleo que estaba allí sentada, comiéndose una manzana que había robado de la cocina del Chef Hatchet.<p>

-¡Hola, Matts!-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa.

-Cleo... ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el chico, asombrado-. Pensé que estarías descansando.

-Eso hago-dijo Cleo alegremente.

-Valee...-el chico comenzó a irse, pero fue detenido por Cleo.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿No te gusta mi compañía?

-No es eso, pero quería estar solo-dijo Matts, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estar solo? ¿Para qué?

-Pues...

-¿Quizá para pensar en tu enfermedad?-sonrió maliciosamente Cleo.

-¿Mi enfermedad...?-repitió Matts, sin comprender.

-Mattito, lo sé todo-dijo la chica, dando un mordisco a la manzana-. Sé lo de tu bipolaridad.

Matts se quedó mudo por la impresión.

-Síi, ahora entiendo lo de tus cambios repentinos de opinión-razonó Cleo-, ahora todo encaja... Vaya, pero si los demás se enterasen podría ser un problema, ¿no crees?

-¿C... Cómo lo has descubierto...?-murmuró Matts.

-Oh, tengo mis fuentes-Cleo le tiró la manzan a la cabeza y echó a caminar en la dirección contraria-... En fin, Mattito, tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos sobre qué podemos hacer para que yo me mantenga callada...

* * *

><p><strong>Águilas Cazadoras - 5  Perros Aulladores - 4**

Finn y Andrómeda yacían en el suelo, agotados. Finn se había quedado mudo por culpa de la sequedad de la boca, y Andrómeda no había aguantado el calor y el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Andrómeda!-exclamó Edward, preocupado.

-No te agaches-le recordó Anna-, o empataremos con ellos.

-Muy lista-sonrió Sammy-, veo que no pierdes la calma.

-Soy una persona que suele pensar las cosas-dijo Anna, arrastrando las palabras-, no como otras, que se dejan llevar por la histeria.

-¡Cállate!

Quedaban 5 águilas en pie: Edward, Anna, Damian, Jennifer Allison y Samantha, pero tan sólo 4 perros: Jake, Ziemia, Sammy y Mireya.

-Debemos aguantar-les dijo Anna a los demás-, no podría soportar las burlas de Sammy si perdemos.

-¡No te preocupes!-exclamó Samantha-. Ganaremos, y cuando lo hagamos sacaré una foto de recuerdo.

Acto seguido, Samantha cayó al suelo agotada.

-¿Sabes? Deberías hacer una foto de tu cara de PERDEDORA-se jactó Sammy, feliz.

**Águilas Cazadoras - 4 / Perros Aulladores - 4**

-Je-rió Anna-. Esto solo pone las cosas más interesantes.

-Tranquila, Samantha-le dijo Jennifer Allison a la chica-. No tendremos en cuenta que seas una patética perdedora. Ahora, vete a descansar.

-Ooooh, qué maja eres, Jota A-dijo Samantha, y se fue arrastrándose hacia la cabaña porque las piernas no le respondían.

-¿... Jota A?-repitió la morena.

-¡Mireya, noooo!-exclamó entonces Ziemia. Mireya había caído también al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!-Sammy casi le da una patada, si no llega a ser porque Jake la sujetó.

-Sammy, relájate-dijo Damian-. Todos estamos cansados, es normal que algunos no aguanten. Les ayudarías más si no les hicieras sufrir tu ira.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Yo no quiero ayudarles!-exclamó Sammy.

**Águilas Cazadoras - 4 / Perros Aulladores - 3**

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario - <strong>

**Edward - **_Y cayó la noche. Seguíamos ahí siete personas, muertas de hambre, de cansancio y del dolor de pies. Los demás cenaban plácidamente en el comedor las últimas delicias del Chef Hatchet..._

* * *

><p>Chris y Blaineley llegaron a la playa tras una copiosa cena. Los 7 concursantes (Sammy, Ziemia, Jake, Jennifer Allison, Anna, Edward y Damian) seguían ahí de pie, mirándose unos a otros fijamente.<p>

-¿Pero no estáis ya hasta las narices? Los otros 10 concursantes ya se van a dormir-dijo Chris, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿N-No podemos descansar para dormir?-preguntó Jennifer Allison.

-Pues claro que no-respondió Blaineley-, eso sería facilitaros las cosas. Si queréis ir a dormir, debéis abandonar la prueba.

-Cállate, Blaineley-replicó Chris.

-¿Para qué quieres una co-presentadora si nos tienes aquí calladas?-exclamó Blaineley.

-¡Yo no quiero una co-presentadora!

-Bien, si no podemos ir a dormir yo me marcho-dijo Jennifer Allison, yéndose hacia las cabañas.

-¿Por qué?-exclamó Edward-. ¡Si estábamos a puntito de ganar!

-Lo siento, pero la falta de sueño es MORTAL para el cutis-se justificó la chica.

-¡Bien! ¡Una menos! Quedan seis-exclamó Chris.

**Águilas Cazadoras - 3 / Perros Aulladores - 3**

-Vaya, qué bien-dijo Sammy, con una sonrisa-. Estamos empatados.

-No les provoques, Sammy-le dijo Jake-. Pueden atacarte. Están fuera de sí, la falta de sueño es malísima.

-Yo no soy agresiva-dijo Anna, meneando su cola de caballo grácilmente al viento.

-Ya, y tampoco eres fea...-dijo Sammy, irónicamente.

-Vale, la has hecho buena, pelirroja...-dijo lentamente Anna.

La chica se lanzó sobre Sammy, y ambas empezaron a pegarse y a gritar. Ziemia y Edward corrieron a separarlas, pero sin querer al hacerlo se agacharon, por lo que...

-¡Quedáis los cuatro eliminados!-exclamó Chris-. ¡Habéis bajado la guardia!

**Águilas Cazadoras - 1 / Perros Aulladores - 1**

-¡Noooooo!-gritó Sammy-. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-¡Ha sido tu culpa!-exclamó Anna.

-Vamos, vamos, calmaos-dijo Ziemia.

-Sí, chicas, vosotras no soléis ser así, es el cansancio-dijo Edward.

-¡JAKE! ¡Más te vale ganar!-gritó Sammy.

-¡DAMIAN! ¡Como pierdas, estás perdido!-gritó Anna.

-Parece que estamos un pelín presionados, ¿eh?-le dijo Damian con una sonrisilla a Jake.

Entonces pasó por allí Nina que iba hablando con Cleo, y Jake se quedó mirándola.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Confesionario -<strong>

**Jake - **_Tenía que aguantar. Por Nina._

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos horas desde que Sammy, Anna, Edward y Ziemia habían sido eliminados, pero Damian y Jake seguían en pie.<p>

-Vale, esto se está haciendo aburrido-dijo Chris.

-Y yo me muero de sueño-se quejó Blaineley.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte-respondió Chris, sin mirarla.

-Sé la ilusión que te hace que me quede, Christian-dijo Blaineley con una sonrisa cruel-. En fin, ¿qué te parece si hacemos esto más divertido?

-¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

><p>Eran las 2:00 AM. Los otros 15 concursantes dormían plácidamente en sus camas, pero Jake y Damian no se rendían. La playa estaba apenas iluminada por las antorchas que rodeaban el Muelle de la Vergüenza, por lo que los dos chicos apenas veían nada.<p>

-Veo que eres terco, ¿eh?-dijo Damian.

-Si hablas perderás fuerzas-respondió Jake, simplemente.

-Je, veo que cierta chica te dio fuerzas-dijo Damian, encogiéndose de hombros-. Eso es admirable, pero yo no fallaré a mi equipo.

-...

-Je.

En ese momento llegó Blaineley, seguida por Chris, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba una especie de detonador en la mano.

-¡Veo que seguís insistiendo en ganar, chicos!-dijo Blaineley-. Bueno, como esto puede durar eternamente hemos decidido acabar con esto de raíz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Damian.

-Ah, muy sencillo-dijo Blaineley, con una sonrisa-. Hemos puesto bombas por toda la playa. Para desempatar entre vosotros, vais a tener que hacer una carrera por toda la playa... esquivando las bombas.

-¿Estás loca?-se asombró Damian-. ¡Eso es una locura!

-No la creas, es una trola para que uno de nosotros abandone-le dijo Jake.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Blaineley, y pulsó el detonador.

Una enorme explosión estalló en la playa, muy, muy cerca de donde estaban ellos.

-¡Aaaaaahh!-gritaron Damian y Jake, asustados.

-¿Qué? ¿Me creéis ahora?-dijo Blaineley, muriéndose de risa.

-Eres mala. Me gusta-dijo Chris.

La explosión había provocado que todos los demás concursantes fueran corriendo a la playa, llevando solo su pijama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-exclamó Finn-. ¡Estábamos durmiendo y de repente oímos una explosión, y yo grité, y Edward me dijo que me callara, y oímos a las chicas gritar, y entonces...!

-Sí, Finn, todos recordamos lo que ha pasado-lo cortó Edward-. ¡Chris! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Está teniendo lugar el desempate-dijo Chris, señalando a Jake y Damian.

-¡Quieren que corramos por la playa mientras van detonando bombas!-exclamó Jake, horrorizado.

-No podéis hacer eso-dijo Nina-... Podrían, podrían sufrir heridas terribles.

-Claro que podemos... ¡Está en vuestro contrato!-exclamó Chris.

-Bien, poneos en posición-dijo Blaineley-. La meta es el Muelle de la Vergüenza... si lográis llegar, claro.

Jake y Damian se pusieron en la línea de salida, mientras los otros 15 miraban con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Ánimo, Damian, tú puedes!-exclamaron Andrómeda y Anna.

-¡Jake! ¡Jake! Yo...-gritó Nina, pero Blaineley ya había dado la señal de salida.

Jake y Damian echaron a correr mientras todos los concursantes los animaban. Nina también echó a correr, pero ella por el cerro que rodeaba la playa, a salvo de las explosiones.

-¿A dónde va esa loca?-exclamó Cleo.

-Tranquilos, ahora viene lo bueno-dijo Blaineley. Pulsó el detonador y explotó otra bomba.

Damian y Jake la esquivaron a tiempo, pero debido al cansancio Damian cayó al suelo. Jake aprovechó para un sprint final, pero justo entonces una bomba detonó justo debajo de Damian. El chico salió catapultado por los cielos mientras todos ahogaban un grito de horror.

-¡Noo!-gritó Jake. Fue corriendo hacia donde él había caído-. ¡Damian! ¿Estás bien?

-... Sí...

-Pensé que...-comenzó Jake, pero fue empujado por Damian.

-¡Ja! ¡La próxima vez no te pares a hacerte el héroe, pringao!

Damian echó a correr a toda velocidad mientras Jake se levantaba.

-¡Jake! ¡Jake!

Nina estaba cerca de allí.

-¡Jake! Yo... ¡Te perdono!-exclamó la chica.

Jake se quedó mirándola, abobado.

-¡Y ahora CORRE!-gritó-. ¡Damian va a ganar!

Jake echó a correr, con las fuerzas renovadas. Adelantó a Damian, esquivando las bombas hábilmente, y se adelantó hacia la línea de meta.

-¡Nooo!-gritó Anna-. ¡Jake va a ganar!

Jake cruzó la meta, siendo seguido por Damian segundos después.

-La victoria es... ¡PARA LOS PERROS AULLADORES!

-¡Síiiii!-gritaron los ocho miembros de los Perros, acercándose a Jake.

-Hemos... ¿perdido?-dijo Damian, anonadado.

-Enhorabuena, Jake-dijo Nina.

-Entonces, ¿todo está arreglado?-preguntó Jake.

Como toda respuesta obtuvo un beso por parte de la chica. Un largo beso que, para ambos, pareció durar horas.

Todos animaron a la pareja, alegremente, celebrando la victoria de su equipo. A unos metros de allí, el otro equipo los miraba furiosos. Especialmente, uno de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Jennifer Allison - **_¿¡POR QUÉ! ¿¡Qué ha fallado en mi plan! En fin... Ha llegado la hora de encargarme de otra persona. _(Agita su melena)

* * *

><p>Los 9 miembros de las Águilas Cazadoras estaban sentados, muertos de sueño. Chris también estaba cansado.<p>

-Acabemos con esto rápido-dijo el presentador-. 8 malvaviscos. 9 concursantes. Uno de vosotros se queda sin él. El que se quede sin él, cruza el Muelle de la Vergüenza y se acaba el concurso para él.

-Me muero de sueñoooo...-se quejó Samantha.

-Está bien. Ya voy... Damian, lo has hecho muy bien hoy, toma tu malvavisco.

El chico se levantó, lo cogió y se lo comió de un mordisco.

-Samantha. Jennifer Allison. Finn. Anna. Simon. Andrómeda.

Uma y Edward intercambiaron una mirada asustada.

-Uma, Edward, sois los únicos concursantes que no tenéis malvavisco... Uno de vosotros deberá cruzar el Muelle de la Vergüenza. Quien se queda una semana más en Total Drama Island Remake es...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Edward.

El chico se levantó alegremente a por su malvavisco. Uma se quedó en su sitio. Suspiró y se levantó.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer-dijo-. Ha estado bien.

Jennifer Allison la miró suspicazmente.

* * *

><p><strong>- Confesionario -<strong>

**Jennifer Allison - **_Ahí tienes el precio de ignorar mi ofrecimiento de hacer una alianza, preciosa. _(Agita la melena) _Se siente._

* * *

><p>Cuando Uma se dirigía al Muelle de la Vergüenza los concursantes oyeron el sonido de un helicóptero. Todos miraron al cielo y vieron la cara de John Looney dibujada en un enorme helicóptero.<p>

-¡Hija!-dijo la voz de Looney por un megáfono-. ¡He venido a buscarte!

-¡Papá!-exclamó Uma-. Dios... ¿Por qué has tenido que haber venido en el helicóptero? ¡Te dije que quería ser una concursante más!

-¿Entonces sí que eres la hija de John Looney?-dijo Anna, asombrada.

-Ais... Sí, así es, me llamo Uma Looney. Ha sido un placer conoceros, chicos.

Una escalerilla cayó del cielo y Uma se subió en ella. Al poco rato ya había subido a lo alto del helicóptero, donde la esperaba su padre.

-Papi, siento haber sido eliminada tan pronto-se excusó la chica-. He mancillado tu apellido.

-Tranquila, hija-dijo el atractivo actor, guiñando un ojo-. Lo tengo todo controlado. Esto no ha acabado aquí.

El helicóptero se alejó por el cielo mientras los 8 concursantes que quedaban se iban a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CONCURSANTES<span>**

**Águilas Cazadoras - **Simon, Finn, Anna, Jennifer Allison, Edward, Andromeda, Samantha, Damian

**Perros Aulladores - **Jake, Ziemia, Mireya, Matts, Nina, Drake, Cleo, Sammy

**_Expulsados_ - **Petey (Perros Aulladores), Montse (Perros Aulladores), Óscar (Perros Aulladores), Uma (Águilas Cazadoras)

* * *

><p><strong>VOTOS<strong>

Anna - **Uma**

Jennifer Allison - **Uma**

Andrómeda - **Uma**

Finn - Edward

Samantha - Damian

Uma - Edward

Damian - **Uma**

Simon - Edward

**Recuento:**

**Uma - **4 votos

Edward - 3 votos

Damian - 1 voto

* * *

><p>Yyyyy ¡fin! Siento haber tardado tantíiiiisimo en actualizar este capítulo, pero he tenido mucho mucho que hacer. En fin, basta de justificarse. Uma nos ha dejado en este capítulo por culpa de las manipulaciones de Jennifer Allison, pero parece que John Looney tiene algo preparado... ¿Qué será, será, será? Habrá que esperar para verlo. Me dio pena decirle adiós a Uma porque es un personaje que me gustaba mucho, pero bueno, alguien tiene que irse, como se suele decir.<p>

Este capítulo ha supuesto la unión DEFINIIITIVA entre Jake y Nina. ¡Oooooooh, qué potito! =) También la llegada de Blaineley como sustituta de Bridgette... Es mucho más sádica que ésta, pero bueno, veremos cómo va la cosa entre Chris y Blaineley, ya que son enemigos naturales.

Segunda derrota para las Águilas. Se ve que Sammy se ha tomado su venganza muuuy en serio. Lo cierto es que esa chica empieza a dar miedo.

Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Si quiero actualizar hoy no puedo responder reviews (¡lo sientooooo!), así que las acumularé para el próximo capítulo =) ¡Nos vemos entonces! El siguiente capítulo se llamará "El Bosque" y... uhhhh, va a ser muy interesante.

¡Hasta entonces!


End file.
